Un petit délire?
by little akary
Summary: série de OS choisit par vos bon soin
1. Chapter 1

Alors voilà coucou tout le monde. Je me présente Akary ôkamino (de pseudo bien sûr) ou encore dit Aka. Je pense pas que grand monde me connaisse alors ça va être le moment de lié connaissance.

Tout d'abord ceci n'est pas un chapitre, peut-être l'aurez vous comprit dès le titre peut-être pas mais ici vous trouverez normalement plusieurs OS que VOUS m'aurez demandé. Et oui cher lecteur vous allez enfin pouvoir participé à l'élaboration de la fic. Mieux même c'est vous qui donnerai son fil conducteur.

Si vous avez des idées, un couple que vous aimez, ou même juste un titre accrocheur, e me ferai un joie de les transformer en OS pour vous. Je ne refuse aucune proposition alors n'ayez pas peur de vous lâcher, je suis moi-même assez tordue quand je suis aussi plus à mon aise dans le yaoi mais amener tout ce que vous avez en revu. Ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Par contre je ne peux pas promettre de toutes les faire. Il faut comprendre que si trop de gens me demande en même temps alors il me sera difficile de tout faire (je suis pas sûr que ça va arriver mais bon mieux vaut prévoir n'est-ce pas). D'autant plus qu'il faut pas oublier les études... Mais pourquoi je parle de ça ici moi.. Franchement.

Je peux aussi faire des crossover si le coeur vous en dit mais bien sûr, et ça je pense que tout le monde comprends, si je ne connais pas l'autre manga l'idée sera refusée. A moins que ce nouveau manga me donne envi et que finalement je me mette à le regarder. Enfin je préfère rester dans l'univers de bleach si ça ne vous dérange pas.

Il ne faut pas oublié non plus que je ne suis pas dans votre tête, alors la fic ne tournera pas forcément comme vous l'auriez voulu. Alors si vous ne voulez que je parte dans mes délires il faudra me mettre quelques petites bases ou règles que je devrais tenir. Si ce n'est pas le cas alors je ferai comme bon me semble et pas la peine de venir réclamer après un changement. Mouahahahahahah ou alors je vous ressoit à coup de pieds dans le derrière... désole pour le dérapage.

Alors voilà maintenant place à vous, laissez-moi vos idées


	2. bleach x Ewilan

Tout d'abord un chapitre pour Freak. J'étais d'abord assez perplexe puis j'ai trouvé l'idée bonne. J'ai bien secoué mes neurones et j'ai réussit à pondre ça.

La plus grande partie de l'histoire se passe en Gwendalavir (monde où vie Ewilan pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas). Celle-ci demande de l'aide, et qui lui arrive Inoue et Ulquiorra. Du coup je n'ai pas résisté, les deux finissent par découvrir une chose intéressant durant leur court séjour parmi les Alaviriens.

J'espère que cela te plaira Freak.

* * *

Le repas venait de lui être apporté et avec lui était arrivée la seule personne qu'Inoue pouvait encore voir, Ulquiorra. Pas qu'elle le détestait, même si c'était à cause de lui qu'elle se retrouvait là, mais sa présence fit frissonner la jeune fille. L'arrancar s'en rendit compte et s'avança doucement vers elle. Il était intrigué par cette jeune humaine qui disait ne pas avoir peur de lui. Pourtant elle savait sa force, elle savait qu'à cause de lui Kurosaki avait failli mourir. Comment pouvait-elle ne pas le craindre? Il sentait bien que quelque chose n'était pas normal chez la prisonnière mais n'arrivait à dicerner quoi.

Il leva doucement la main vers elle quand une voix brisa le silence :

« De l'aide ! »

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux, la surprise était visible dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Cette voix lui était aussi inconnue qu'à l'arrancar et surtout qui pouvait bien supplier de l'aide à Las Noches? Puis elle se sentit d'un coup attirée par quelque chose qu'elle ne voyait pas. Alors dans un réflexe tout à fait incontrôlé elle saisi la main qui se trouvait devant elle. Elle entraîna donc avec elle le cuarta qui cherchait d'où venait ce pouvoir qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Lorsque la sensation s'arrêta tous deux remarquèrent qu'ils n'étaient plus à Las Noches. Ils n'étaient plus à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment mais plutôt dans une grande prairie où la chaleur accabla directement Inoue. Lorsqu'elle chercha du regard où ils pouvaient bien être elle tomba sur une jeune fille qui tenait dans ses bras un homme couvert de sang. La jeune fille leva la tête vers elle comme si elle n'y croyait pas mais la supplique retentit de nouveau :

« A l'aide, s'il vous plait. »

La rousse voulu les rejoindre mais l'arrancar la retint d'une main. Elle se tourna vers lui et planta son regard dans le sien. Les yeux vert s'ouvrirent légèrement plus sous la surprise. Elle avait dans les yeux une lueur déterminée, elle voulait aider ces gens même si elle ne savait pas qui ils étaient. Alors il lâcha sa main se contentant de dire.

« S'il te touche ils seront mort, ce sera de ta faute.

-Bien. »

La jeune femme se tourna alors vers le drôle de couple et s'accroupit à côté de d'eux. Elles allongèrent l'homme par terre et Inoue fit appelle au santen kesshun sous le regard intrigué de la jeune fille et indifférent d'Ulquiorra. La rousse remonta les yeux de la victime pour regarder la jeune fille, qui elle aussi était rousse. Elle finit par lui demander :

« C'est toi qui nous a amené ici ?

-Oui. Je m'appelle Ewilan Gil' Sayan. Ce n'était pas vraiment vous que j'avais en tête mais vous pourrez le soigner ?

-Oui c'est en train ne t'inquiète pas. Mais que veux-tu dire, ce n'est pas nous que tu avais en tête ?

-Je pensais voir un rêveur mais il est vrai que n'importe quelle personne sachant soigner me convenait.

-Comment nous as-tu amené ici ? demanda alors la voix froide du hollow.

-Un pas sur le côté, expliqua la jeune fille sans se démonter.

-Un quoi? demanda Inoue en regardant si le brun avait mieux comprit qu'elle, ce qui n'était pas le cas.

-Pour faire simple, parce que je ne suis pas en mesure d'expliquer la profondeur d'un pas sur le côté, j'ai transformé la réalité à l'aide d'un dessin pour vous emmener ici.

-Impressionant, souffla Inoue

-Qui est-ce ? préféra savoir l'arrancar numéro quatre.

-Edwin Til' Illan. Ancien maître d'armes de l'Empereur et ancien commandant de la Légion noire, se rengorgea la petite rousse.

-Ca faisait longtemps que tu n'avais pas parlé de moi comme ça Ewilan. Mais ce n'est plus la peine de déballer ces titres maintenant, dit calmement la voix d'Edwin.

-Il est guérit ? demanda-t-elle

-Pas encore, informa l'utilisatrice du santen kesshun.

-Où sont Ellana et Salim, Ewilan ?

-Ils sont partis à la recherche du brûleur. Enfin Ellana est devenu incontrôlable lorsqu'elle a vu ton état. et Salim n'a pas voulu la laisser seule.

-Quel inconsciente. »

Soudain un cri inhumain retentit non loin d'eux. Les deux nouveaux venus dans ce monde se retournèrent pour regarder la direction d'où venait le cri. Bien leur en prit car une créature reptilienne sortit des fourrais. Sans doute attiré par l'odeur de sang qu'avait répondu Edwin. D'une vitesse impressionnante elle avança vers le blessé, et du même coup d'Inoue et Ewilan. Mais un obstacle lui fit alors face. L'arrancar avait réagit avant les autres présents. Ne daignant pas même sortir son zanpakuto il leva un doigt en direction de la bête qui se rapprochait de lui. Son cero fut lancé alors que le brûleur n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres devant lui. Un rugissement de douleur parvint alors aux oreilles de tout le monde. La bête avait apparemment survécu, surprenant Ulquiorra qui ne laissa tout de même rien paraître. Lorsque le monstre à huit pattes se trouva à nouveau devant lui, le jaugeant comme un adversaire, il sortit lentement son arme. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ça, il fallait qu'ils trouvent un moyen de rentrer à Las Noches. C'est alors qu'une flèche venant de l'arrière se planta dans la base du cou du monstre, très vite rejoint par deux autre. Celui-ci tourna la tête pour voir qui était à l'origine de son mal. Ce fut une mauvaise idée, la tête roula en quelques secondes aux pieds de l'arrancar qui sans un regard de plus revint vers Orihime. Celle-ci avait tout de m^eme prit le soin de dépolyer son bouclier sous les yeux surprits d'Ewilan. Ce fut à ce moment qu'apparurent Salim et Ellana. Lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent le regard de l'ancien maître d'arme leur apprit qu'ils allaient certainement avoir une morte très lente et très douloureuse dans les quelques minutes qui allaient suivre. Pourtant quand l'homme voulu se relever il se retrouva bloqué par Inoue. Elle lui sourit et expliqua :

« Si vous ne voulez pas de complication il vaudrait mieux pour vous de rester coucher. »

Il voulu passé outre cette obligation, comme s'il n'avait jamais été blessé, il connaissait ses limites et été loin d'y etre à ce moment précis. Pourtant il se retint de repoussé la jeune femme, un regard de l'homme derrière l'en avait dissuader. Pour frèle qu'il était cela ne pouvait combler le fait qu'il venait presqu'à lui seul de tuer un bruleur et en seulement deux attaques. Il était sur qu'en ce moment il n'était pas du tout en mesure de l'affronter alors autant se tenir tranquille.

« Ewilan qui sont ces gens ? demanda alors la marchombre.

-Je euh…

-Désolée, nous ne nous sommes pas présentés. Je m'appelle Inoue Orihime.

-Ulquiorra Schiffer, quatrième de l'Espada, précisa-t-il avec une certaine habitude.

-Je ne sais pas comment vous remerciez de nous aider.

-Renvoyez-nous d'où nous venons, demanda simplement la voix du cuarta.

-Je ne sais pas si ça va être possible, souffla la rousse.

-Comment ça ?

-D'où venez-vous ?

-Hueco mondo. »

Les quatre alaviriens se regardèrent cherchant à savoir si l'un où l'autre savait où était cet endroit. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'en avait entendu parler. Ewilan reprit alors la parole, expliquant que si elle ne connaissait pas l'endroit où ils devaient se rendre alors elle ne pouvait les y envoyer.

« Mais tu as réussit à nous emmener ici, protesta la rousse, tu dois pouvoir nous ramener.

-Je suis désolée ce n'est pas possible.

-Ulquiorra-san, est-il possible d'ouvrir un garganta ? »

Ils se tournèrent tous vers le brun qui tourna son regard vert vers la jeune femme. Celle-ci cherchait un moyen de rentrer au hueco mondo et non dans son monde. Son regard se fit un peu plus insistant puis il se détourna et leva une nouvelle fois le bras. Il sonda un moment le vide puis se rendit compte que c'était inutile. La rousse comprit la même chose et soupira un peu. Alors la voix de l'arrancar la fit figer, sous le regard surpris des autres :

« Tiens-tu tant que ça à revenir au Hueco mondo, femme ?

-Non mais comment te permets-tu de l'appeler? s'outra Ellana mais la rousse se releva et lui fit signe que tout allait bien.

-Je n'en ai pas envie, elle baissa la tête un peu tristement, mais ai-je vraiment le choix ? Que feras-tu si je décide de rester ici ? Quand bien même je trouverai du soutient. Tu dois me ramener avec toi, je sais que tous les moyens seront bons pour que tu réussisses. Je ne veux pas que ces gens vivent ce que Kurosaki-kun a vécu.

-Tu as peur de moi ? demanda alors subitement le hollow, étonnant à nouveaux tout le monde.

-Non.

-Je peux pourtant te briser comme de la paille, argumenta-t-il en se rapprochant, faisant mettre les autres sur leur garde sauf la jeune femme et le blessé, qui ne pouvait toujours pas bouger.

-Tu ne le feras pas, elle tendit la main vers lui et posa sa paume à l'endroit où devait être son cœur, il n'y a peut-être rien ici mais tu ne feras pas ça je le sais.

-Qu'essayes-tu de dire, femme ?

-Que tu n'es pas stupide. »

Elle se détourna pour poser les yeux sur Edwin. Il était maintenant guérit, elle rappela alors à elle les deux branches qu'elle avait utilisé et aida le guerrier à se lever. Ensuite elle lui demanda si tout aller bien, ce à quoi il répondit par la positive. Inoue lança un sourire aux autres qui n'avait toujours pas quitté leur position d'attaque depuis l'approche du hollow.

« Qui etes-vous vraiment? demanda soudainement Ewilan qui avait du mal à détacher son regard du hollow qui lui-meme surveillait sa compagne. Ou plutot qu'est-ce qu'un Espada?

-Les espada sont la forme la plus évoluée des hollow, commença mal à l'aise Inoue pendant qu'Ulquiorra se contenter d'observer autour de lui, un hollow est une ame en discorde qui n'a pas réussit à quitter le monde humain, pour reprendre tes mots je ne suis pas véritablement en mesure de t'expliquer alors j'ai fait simple. Le hollow se nourrit d'ame humaine et sont invisibles pour la plupart de nous... Je suis d'ailleurs étonnée que vous le voyez, finit la jeune femme qui venait de s'apercevoir de la chose tout comme Ulquiorra qui s'était du coup tourné vers eux.

-Je n'ai plus besoin d'ame humaine pour survivre, rappela l'espada sans pour autant quitter le groupe des yeux.

-Je ne comprends pas ce que tu peux faire avec lui si tu me dit qu'en gros il fait partie des ennemis des humains? demanda Ellana.

-Ewilan-chan ne peux-tu vraiment pas nous renvoyer au Hueco mondo ? demanda en retour Inoue qui ne voulait pas vraiment s'ouvrir à la question.

-Tu veux vraiment partir avec lui ? redemanda surprise Ellana qui voyait là l'indépendance de la jeune femme bafoué.

-Comme je l'ai dit je n'ai pas le choix. Et même s'il rentrait sans moi, cela ne créerai que des problèmes.

-De quel genre, si nous... commença la marchombre.

-Inoue Orihime, fit la voix glacial de l'espada numéro quatre, tu en as assez dit. Songe à la place qui t'attends si Aizen-sama découvre ce que tu dis à ces gens.

-Ulquiorra-san? demanda la jeune femme trouvant que le hollow était bien prévenant avec elle.

-Tu es libre Inoue, tonna Ellana, fait tes choix toi-meme tu n'as pas à te laisser dicter ta conduite.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment là où il voulait en venir, je pense, sourit la rousse sous le regard indifférent du brun, mais j'ai bel et bien une place là-bas qu'il me faut tenir et si je restais ici cela ne créerai que des problèmes à votre monde et au mien j'en suis sur.

-Rien n'est impossible, ajouta Edwin qui avait la main prete à saisir la poignet de son sabre.

-Merci beaucoup mais j'ai aussi quelque chose à terminer là-bas. » finit-elle par dire faisant froncer les sourcils du cuarta.

Que pouvait-elle avoir à finir au Hueco mondo? Il se rapprocha encore pour se mettre à hauteur de la rousse. Laissant en même temps son regard passé d'une personne à l'autre. A part la petite rousse aucun ne méritait vraiment qu'il s'arrête sur lui. Il croisa alors le regard d'Orihime et quelque chose passa même s'il ne comprit pas quoi.

« Dis-moi, où est ton cœur, femme ?

-Ici, fit-elle en montrant sa poitrine il imita son geste mais ne ressentit rien alors elle déplaça sa main pour la placer sur celle du hollow, je peux le déplacer de la sorte si je le veux. »

Ils se regardèrent encore un moment puis elle se retourna vers Ewilan qui semblait avoir comprit l'échange. Et maintenant elle voyait très bien ce que lui demandait silencieusement la jeune femme qui avait sauvé son père de cœur.

« Il y a un moyen pour que vous rentiez. Lorsque vous serez arrivé demandez Mathieu il sera surement capable de vous renvoyez d'où vous venez. Dites que vous venez de la part d'Ewilan. »

La drôle de sensation qu'ils avaient tous deux ressentit plutôt dans la journée les prirent de nouveaux. La rousse attrapa alors la main du cuarta qui à nouveau ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher.

Ils se retrouvèrent alors dans une sorte de tour d'observation. La vue y était incroyable, d'ailleurs la rousse s'attarda devant et devant le paysage idyllique qu'il laissait voir. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eut le droit à un tel spectacle. Mais ce qui attira le regard de l'esapada fut plus les deux personnes un peu plus loin. D'ailleurs ceux-ci aussi les regardaient avec étonnement. Le brun tira sur la manche de la jeune femme pour lui montrer la situation, alors Inoue réagit et expliqua :

« C'est Ewilan qui nous envoi, connaissez-vous un certain Mathieu ?

-Ewilan ? demanda abasourdit le jeune homme. Comment va-t-elle ? Oh Siam tu te rends compte, ils ont vu ma sœur.

-Ewilan-chan va bien. Ainsi que tous ceux qui l'entour, cette fois-ci se fut la jeune femme qui sembla se réjouir. Ewilan-chan nous a dit que vous pourrez nous aider.

-Que puis-je faire ?

-Nous renvoyer au Hueco mondo, fit impassible Ulquiorra.

-Où ça ? demanda la jeune femme blonde. Je ne connais pas.

-Moi non plus mais si c'est ma sœur qui le demande, vous ne voulez pas passé la nuit ici, ce sera surement plus prudent la nuit commence à tomber.

-Non merci, votre gentillesse est prévenante mais aucun préil ne nous attends là-bas, je suppose, finit la rousse en chuchotant. »

Le jeune homme s'approcha et leur demanda de penser à l'endroit où ils voulaient aller. La sensation les envahirent une nouvelle fois, elle était pourtant différente des deux autres fois. La rousse n'eut pas besoin de chercher de main, ils ne s'étaient pas lâchés.

Pas plus que lorsqu'ils furent de retour dans la cellule de la jeune femme. Aucun des deux ne voulaient lâcher cette main…

* * *

Voilà version remasterisée parce que je trouvais mon premier jet assez bancal je dois l'avouer. Qu'en pensez-vous c'est mieux?


	3. une douches? grimmulqui

Résumé : C'est un Grimmulqui. Tout deux se retrouve sur Terre pour une mission mais finissent par s'ennuyer enfin surtout le bleuté… qui finit par trouver une occupation.

Fic pour Mayuu franchement j'ai bien aimé la faire. Comme tu le dis je suis plus à mon ais dans le yaoi par contre pour le lemon je ne sais pas trop s'il est réussi, je t'avouerai que j'ai un peu de mal à décrire ce genre de chose, même si le lire ne me gêne pas plus que ça.

* * *

Ulquiorra regarda une nouvelle fois les murs autour de lui. Ils étaient décrépit, c'était limite s'ils ne tombaient pas en lambeaux. Ne parlons pas non plus du plafond, tout ce qu'il espéré c'était qu'il ne lui tombe pas dessus pendant la nuit. Il n'osa même pas en regard vers la salle de bain lorsqu'un cri dégouté lui vint de là-bas. Il se demandait finalement ce qui l'exaspérait le plus, l'endroit où ils se trouvaient ou bien celui avec qui il se trouvait. C'est à se moment là que l'autre débarqua et lâcha :

« 'tain il aurait au moins pu nous choisir un endroit potable, ton Aizen-sama chéri. »

Il ne lança qu'un regard inexpressif à l'être qui s'agitait devant lui. Pourquoi était-il ici déjà ? Ah oui une mission d'espionnage… mais alors pourquoi diable se trouvait-il avec Grimmjow qui était tout sauf discret ? Parce que c'était lui qui avait le plus croisé Kurosaki. Ulquiorra retint un soupire et concéda un regard au bleuté qui venait de s'approprié le seul lit de l'appartement. De toute façon ils dormiraient à mi-temps, ils devaient surveiller les allés et venu de Kurosaki. Le brun se rapprocha alors de la fenêtre pour jauger ce qu'il pouvait voir. Et à vrai dire ce n'était pas grand-chose. Juste l'entrée de son lycée. Qu'allaient-ils pouvoir faire avec ça ?

« J'suis sûr qu'c'est Ichimaru qu'a choisi l'appart, râla une nouvelle fois le bleuté, et puis tu m'expliques à quoi ça sert qu'on voit son lycée alors qu'il est en vacances ?

-Tout ce qu'on a faire c'est surveillé, s'il ne vient pas ce n'est pas grave. Aizen-sama nous demandera de revenir lorsque ce sera bon.

-Bah tient, t'penses pas qu'il se fout un peu d'nous là ? »

Le brun se contenta d'hausser les épaules et tourna son regard vers la fenêtre. Grimmjow râla un peu et se leva du lit pour s'approcher de l'autre arrancar. Il plaqua ses points sur ses hanches et reprit.

« J't'ai dit qu'il passerait pas.

-…

-T'vas pas resté là tout l'temps ?

-…

-T'es plus atteint que j'le pensais Ulquiorra pour exécuter des ordres aussi stupides.

-…

-C'est pas vrai m'dis pas qu'j'vais passer mes prochaines journées avec toi et qu'tu vas rester cloitré dans ton mutisme.

-…

-J'trouverai comme t'faire bouger ça c'est sûr. »

Le bleuté lança un autre regard à celui posé devant la fenêtre et un sourire de psychopathe alluma son visage. Il trouverait, il avait peut-être même une petite idée.

Le brun sentit l'autre partir de derrière lui et ne pu s'empêcher d'être soulager. Il n'aimait pas le savoir dans son dos ne sachant pas ce qu'il était capable de faire. Son regard tombait sur la vitre. C'était vrai qu'il se demandait bien ce qu'avait Aizen derrière la tête pour les envoyer ici alors que le roux ne passerait certainement jamais par là.

Il tourna la tête vers la pièce, sur le lit Grimmjow semblait dormir. Il regarda alors la nuit tomber. Il se leva abandonnant son poste d'observation, le bleuté avait raison ça ne servait à rien. Alors d'une allure lasse il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il entra doucement sous l'eau chaude, fermant les yeux à ce contact. Il aimait bien ce contact, pour une fois il avait réellement la sensation de chaleur. Le brun passa la tête sous le jet et posa une main sur le mur ne faisant pas attention que celui-ci était encore sale, d'expériences des anciens propriétaires surement.

Son moment de bien être quotidien fut cette fois-ci mis à mal lorsque deux bras vinrent entourer ses hanches. Il se redressa calmement et demanda d'une voix glacial qui en aurait fait fuir plus d'un.

« Que fais-tu là Grimmjow ?

-J'fais des économies d'eau.

-Veux-tu bien sortir ?

-Non ça marche trop bien pour que je m'arrête. »

Ne comprenant tout de suite le sens de sa phrase le brun voulu se retourner c'est alors qu'il comprit que la chaleur qu'il ressentait vers le bas n'était pas du qu'à l'eau chaude. Il sentit alors les mains du bleuté se dirigeait un peu plus vers son entre jambe. Les yeux verts s'ouvrirent en grand et c'est sans demander son reste qu'il se retourna pour faire face au sexta.

« Sors d'ici.

-Pourquoi, il a l'air d'accord lui, assura-t-il commençant à caressé l'entrejambe à sa porté.

-Mais pas moi Grimmjow. »

Il attrapa les mains trop baladeuse et les bloquèrent mais l'autre en profita pour se baisser et saisir les lèvres du cuarta. Intrigué par ce geste ce dernier ne dit rien. Le bleuté s'écarta légèrement mais laissa ses lèvres frôler doucement les autres à mesure qu'il parlait :

« Tu vois ça t'déplait pas tant que ça. Aller laisse-moi m'occuper de toi.

-Je…

-Reste pas coincé comme ça. Promis si ça t'plait on recommencera.

-Ce n'est pas la question.

-Ah oui alors c'est quoi ta question ?

-Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses de fausse idée. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un que tu peux avoir en claquant des doigts.

-Tu es sûr ? »

D'un geste sadique il remonta doucement son genou entre les jambes du brun allant jusqu'à remonter sa verge déjà pas mal mise à l'épreuve. Le sexta eut un sourire carnassier en voyant l'autre fermer les yeux pour retenir un petit râle de plaisir. Pris dans son élan il colla Ulquiorra contre le mur et plongea la tête dans le creux de son cou. Mais il releva bien vite la tête et s'écarta vivement, le cuarta suivi aussi vite, on entendit alors le rugissement du bleuté :

« Putain d'eau froide !!! Pourquoi ça existe cette con'rie !!! »

Le brun le retint juste avant qu'il ne finisse par exploser la douche, qui la pauvre n'avait strictement fait que ce qu'on lui demandait. Le doigt pâle montra alors le robinet tourné au maximum vers le bleu.

« Tu as du faire ça en me poussant contre le mur.

-Du coup ça d'vint d'ma faute.

-Oui, l'acheva froidement Ulquiorra qui entreprit de se rhabiller.

-Tu comptes faire quoi là ?

-Bien je… »

Mais il ne fit jamais sa phrase, sa bouche prise d'assaut par l'autre arrancar. D'ailleurs il ne prit pas beaucoup plus de temps à l'emmener vers la pièce où se trouvait le lit. Il poussa le brun dessus sans vraiment de délicatesse et en profita pour observer le corps sous ses yeux. Rien à redire, il effleura d'un doigt la peau pâle de l'autre le laissant courir sur son torse, entre les abdominaux qui se dessinaient plus ou moins. Il remonta lentement jusqu'au cou où il fit la rencontre du trou. Il fit tourner son doigt un moment autour de celui-ci cherchant on ne sait quoi puis il parti plus vers la base du coup. Il fut pourtant vite remplacé par des lèvres qui n'attendaient que ça.

Ulquiorra ne savait plus trop où il en était. Tout ce dont il était sûr c'était qu'il ne voulait pas que le bleuté s'arrête. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches à sa portées et entreprit d'y faire un léger va et viens. Il entendit l'autre ronronner de plaisir sous l'initiative, toujours les lèvres suçotant son cou. Bientôt les lèvres quittèrent cet emplacement pour venir sur celle de cuarta. Ils partagèrent un baiser animé chacun voulu prendre le dessus, ne voulant pas se faire dominer par l'autre mais le brun lâcha vite l'affaire. Il sentit alors les lèvres le quitter pour se retrouver beaucoup plus bas et alors une grande bouffé de chaleur l'enveloppa. Il attrapa dans un geste compulsif les cheveux bleu qui montaient et descendaient suivant le même rythme que les lèvres infligeaient à sa virilité. Il ne prit même pas la peine de retenir un soupire de complaisance, et ses quelques gémissements. Puis soudain se fut vraiment l'extase mais tout s'arrêta avant qu'il n'ait put se lâcher. Le brun se releva et regarda perplexe le bleuté qui lui renvoya son sourire de prédateur.

« J'vois pas pourquoi ya que toi qui devrait profiter. »

Il ressentit alors une vive douleur au derrière, Grimmjow venait de rentrer un doigt dans son intimité. Bientôt un deuxième fit son entré, la douleur augmenta ainsi que le plaisir éprouvé. Le troisième fut rapidement là aussi et e sexta commença un petit va et vient qui fit frémir le corps en dessous de lui. Puis sans prévenir il retira tout et entra de lui-même dans l'intimité du brun. Cela lui arracha un petit cri et il fusilla du regard l'autre.

« J'étais sûr qu't'avais une belle voix.

-Je… »

Mais un coup de bassin le fit taire, il ne se contenta alors plus que de laisser quelques gémissements passer ses lèvres. Après quelques minutes encore unis ils finirent par se lâcher dans un soupire mutuel. Puis le bleuté se laissa à moitié sur le corps plus pâle. Celui-ci ne dit rien, il gardait les yeux fermés. Cela fit sourire le sexta qui finit par demander après un grand silence :

« Alors ça t'a plu finalement.

-On ne recommencera pas Grimmjow.

-Quoi ? s'exclama celui-ci. Mais ça va pas t'es le meilleur coup que j'ai jamais eu.

-Justement je ne suis pas un « coup » comme tu dis, soupira le cuarta.

-T'as raison, décocha l'autre lui soufflant un peu dans le cou, à partir de maintenant je te réserve, t'seras mon coup. Ca t'va comme ça ?

-Serait-ce une façon détournée de me dire que tu veux rester avec moi ?

-Ca t'dérangerait ? »

Le brun n'ajouta rien mais Grimmjow avait comprit le message et entoura l'autre de sa chaleur.

Meilleure que n'importe quel douche, une chaleur qui ne finirait certainement jamais de l'entourer.


	4. j'm'ennuie shiroxichi

Résumé: Shiro s'ennuie. Il n'est pas décidé à passé la journée seul... d'autant plus qu'il à trouvé une idée pour passer le temps, bien que ça ne plaise pas vraiment à sa moitié.

Petit OS pour fyekawai. Pour tout avouer j'ai trouvé ton idée excellente même si je ne l'ai pas écrite vite. Faut dire aussi qu'avec les fêtes je me suis retrouvé un peu occupée... Sinon j'ai mis un peu plus de temps sur celle-là parce que j'arrivais pas à trouvé une histoire qui tenait vraiment la route. J'espère qu'après tout ça te plaira.

Je voudrais aussi dire merci à Freak et Mayuu qui à qui je promais de me mettre sur des prochain OS même si je ne sais pas quand. J'avouerai que Soi Fong n'est pas mon personnage préféré. Par contre j'ai une petit idée pour le Bya/Hisana.

Sinon bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Ce matin là Ichigo fut réveillé par une drôle de sensation. En effet il lui semblait qu'une main passait doucement dans ses cheveux.

C'était agréable, il ne voulait pas que cette main s'arrête, il ne voulait pas non plus se lever. Juste profiter de la situation mais Yuzu en décida autrement. Celle-ci entra à la volé dans la chambre du roux clamant que le petit-déjeuner était prêt puis ressortit. Ichigo se releva vivement, si ce n'était pas Yuzu qui caressait ses cheveux qui ça pouvait bien être. Un court instant il pensa à un nouveau délire de son père. C'est donc assez tendu qu'il se retourna pour finalement voir un visage blanc. Un visage trop blanc, qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau si on oubliait la couleur. Le roux pointa un doigt sur lui se retenant à grand peine de crier.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-J'crois que t'aimais bien ce que je faisais.

-Pas du tout, se défendit le roux en se frottant énergiquement les cheveux comme pour enlever toute trace de la présence de la main du hollow.

-En fait pour tout t'dire mon roi, je m'ennuie, expliqua-t-il après un petit rire.

-Et alors ? C'est pas mon problème.

-Bah si, un roi doit faire attention à ses sujets. Puis j'ai trouvé une super occupation en plus… mais j'vais avoir besoin de toi.

-De quoi ? demanda Ichigo sur la défensive.

-Bah tu sais… minauda-t-il en se rapprochant dangereusement du shinigami qui lui se recula prudemment.

-C'est hors de question. En plus j'ai cours dans pas longtemps. »

Il se leva vivement et se dirigea vers l'armoire pour s'habiller. Il hésita quelques secondes avant d'enlever son pyjama puis se dit que son hollow l'avait certainement déjà vu plusieurs fois en sous-vêtement ou même nu. De plus ils avaient le même corps alors il n'y avait vraiment rien qui mérite d'être caché. Ce qui dérangeait Ichigo c'était que Shiro n'avait apparemment pas l'intention de partir. Pire il le suivit en dehors de sa chambre.

« Non mais t'es pas bien.

-Relax personne peut m'voir.

-Moi je peux et je sens que ça va être long si tu restes dans mon dos toute la journée.

-J'resterai tant que tu n'auras pas accédé à ma demande mon roi. J'vois pas pourquoi je serai le seul à faire des efforts entre nous deux.

-Parce que tu n'as pas le choix.

-Tu vas vite comprendre que toi non plus tu n'as pas vraiment le choix cette fois. »

Le roux ignora cette dernière remarque et attrapa son sac. Il fit signe à sa famille et quitta la maison son hollow sur les talons. D'ailleurs celui-ci fit quelques commentaires le long du trajet sur les personnes qu'ils pouvaient croisés. Ce qui énerva légèrement notre cher Ichigo mais le pompon fut dressé lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au lycée. Shiro alla même jusqu'à joué avec les couettes d'une pauvre fille qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. L'étudiant fit comme si cela ne l'intéressait pas et entra vite dans l'établissement… cette feinte là avait marché le hollow avait délaissé la jeune fille pour le suivre.

Lassé Ichigo se laissa tomber sur sa chaise pendant que l'autre faisait le tour de la classe. Personne ne pouvait le voir c'était vrai… pas même Inoue, Chad ou Ishida. Il était seul contre ce fou.

« Ohayo Kurosaki-kun, le réveilla Inoue, ça va ?

-Oui et toi ?

-Bien, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Tant mieuuuuuuuuux, dérapa-t-il sentant un petit souffle dans son cou.

-Kurosaki-kun ? »

Mais celui-ci s'était déjà retourné sur le hollow et le menaçait. La rousse préféra alors retourner à sa place se demandant quelle mouche avait piqué l'élu de son cœur. Ichigo lui restait concentré sur le blanc qui affichait un grand sourire et qui mit un doigt sur la bouche du roux lorsqu'il voulu parler.

« Tu vas avoir l'air bête si tu te mets à parler tout seul mon roi. »

Il se débarrassa du doigt énervé et se retourna vers le tableau avec un air fermé. Ce qui attira un plus grand sourire de la part du hollow. Ce dernier se plaça rapidement derrière Ichigo et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, faisant se tendre le jeune homme directement.

« Calme, je vais pas te tuer.

-C'est tout comme, susurra l'autre en ses dents.

-Mais non. »

Et alors doucement il se mit à masser les épaules encore tendues. Une nouvelle fois la sensation agréable surpris Ichigo. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment son hollow pouvait être si doux tout d'un coup. Il se prit même à apprécier le massage de l'autre.

Il reprit cependant vite ses esprits lorsque son professeur entra. Elle fit le tour de la classe du regard et tomba sur le rouquin.

« Oh Kurosaki c'est gentil de venir nous voir de temps en temps. »

Des légers rires accompagnèrent cette réplique, ce qui ne fit pas bouger Ichigo pour autant. Par contre son double ne le prit pas aussi bien. Il se dirigea assez vite vers le bureau sans que le roux ne puisse faire quelque chose pour l'arrêter. Shiro chercha quelques minutes un mauvais coup à faire puis attrapa une craie qu'il broya au dessus de la tête de la prof. Déclarant de nouveaux rires comme des petits cris de peur devant une craie qui bougeait toute seule. Trois tête se tournèrent alors vers Ichigo qui faisait de discrets mouvement pour arrêter son double, sans grand succès -mais faut-il le préciser.

Le reste de la matinée fut plutôt calme contre toute attente. Le hollow s'étant contenté de s'assoir sous le bureau de son roi posant son dos contre les jambes du roux. Il semblait assez boudeur de s'être fait réprimander pour la craie et n'avait pas rouvert la bouche. Pour le jeune homme cela était reposant mais en même temps il se doutait bien que celui sous sa table cherchait quelque chose qui sans doute l'énerverait encore plus après.

Le midi venu le hollow ne s'était toujours pas remanifesté, il prit alors le bento que sa sœur lui avait préparé et sortit en compagnie de ses amis. Tous regardaient Kurosaki avec une question muette tandis que celui-ci se débattait pour conserver son dessert en place. Ce alors que personne ne s'était approché de son plateau. En fait c'était tout simplement Shiro qui voulait goutter la nourriture de son roi. Même si celui-ci ne semblait absolument pas d'accord et gardait la main sur son dessert préféré. Alors le blanc approcha une main assurée sur la hanche du jeune homme et se colla à lui. A ce contact il ouvrit de grands yeux en soupira bruyamment surprenant une nouvelle fois tous ceux qui étaient avec lui. Ichigo lâcha son dessert et se tourna vers le hollow et criant :

« Teme, recommence jamais ça.

-Je peux savoir alors pourquoi tu permets à ma main de rester en place ? demanda-t-il ironiquement.

-C'est euh…

-Kurosaki ? demanda alors la voix d'Ishida coupant l'explication foireuse qu'allait devoir fournir le roux.

-Quoi, demanda-t-il nerveusement enlevant au passage la main blanche de sa hanche, sous un grognement mécontent.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu es bizarre depuis ce matin, compléta Chad.

-Vous voulez vraiment savoir ? Et bien en fait ce matin Shiro s'est matérialisé dans ma chambre. Comme il s'ennuie il s'est mis en tête d'avoir mon cul et n'arrête pas de me titiller là dessus. Oh bien sûr vous ne pouvez pas le voir, c'est pour ça que la prof c'est pris une pluie de craie tout à l'heure. »

En fait Ichigo ne pouvait absolument pas déballer ça comme tel devant ses amis. D'abord parce qu'il avait trop honte, d'ailleurs il sentit un léger rougissement lui monter aux joues, ensuite parce qu'il ne savait pas du tout comment aller réagir le hollow derrière lui. Alors il se contenta d'expliquer.

« C'est Shiro.

-Il essaye encore de prendre le contrôle de ton corps.

-Non il essaye de te prendre tout court, ne Ichi, railla le blanc.

-La ferme toi, rougit-il un peu plus.

-Kurosaki-kun, ça va ? Tu deviens tout rouge. On devrait peut-être allé prévenir Uruhara-san, proposa Inoue.

-Non ça va aller. Je contrôle la situation, il n'y aura pas plus de problème je vous le garanti.

-Oh tu acceptes ma proposition mon roi ? demanda le hollow.

-Dans tes rêves teme. Je ferai jamais ça de ma vie.

-Faire quoi ? interrogea Ishida.

-Vous préférez ne pas savoir. »

Sentant que le roux ne plaisantait pas ils n'insistèrent pas plus pour savoir ce qu'il y avait entre le hollow et lui. Mais le jeune homme semblait avoir son caractère naturel, il n'était donc pas « soumis » à son hollow ce qui rassura ses amis.

L'après-midi se passa aussi bien que le matin. Peut-être que Shiro avait comprit l'importance des cours, se demanda un moment le roux. Mais cette idée parti en fumée lorsqu'il sentit un doigt caresser sa nuque. Ichigo se sentit alors frémir, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ça. Il fut tenter de se lever pour crier sur l'autre et le remettre à sa place mais faire ça en plein milieu d'un cours n'était pas franchement une bonne idée. C'était ça finalement que Shiro avait comprit, le jeune humain ne pouvait pas se défendre en cours.

Doucement sa main traîna le long du bras désormais plus que tendu, il amena alors sa bouche vers l'oreille du roi et y murmura :

« Décontractes-toi. »

Ichigo retint une réplique cinglante sentant les deux lèvres plutôt froides s'emparer de son lobe d'oreille.

Tendu comme pas deux sur sa chaise le roux essayait de faire bonne figure. Plusieurs fois ses amis s'étaient tourné vers lui lorsqu'il lui échappé un petit soupire. Shiro n'ayant pas arrêté son manège, laissait ses lèvres traîner sur la nuque ou les épaules du shinigami, tandis que ses mains prenaient un peu plus connaissance de son buste en de légère caresse.

Le plus étrange c'était que le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à détester ça. Il retrouvait dans ses gestes, la douceur de la main du réveil, et se sentait aussi décontracté que durant le massage de la matinée. Puis un au bout d'un moment n'y pouvant plus il leva la main et demanda après avoir été autorisé :

« Madame je peux aller aux toilettes.

-Tu nous quittes déjà Kurosaki ?

-Bien sûr que non je reviens après.

-Alors va. »

Puis la prof reprit son cours. Ichigo lui quitta la salle suivi de son hollow qui affichait un air ravi. Le roux le mena jusqu'aux toilettes comme promit juste avant de le plaquer contre le mur.

« Tu fais chier.

-Je t'avais dit que t'avais pas vraiment le choix.

-La ferme. »

Environ une dizaine de minutes plus tard Inoue sortait dans le couloir. Elle avait été nommée comme celle qui devait retrouver Kurosaki. Peu sûre d'elle la jeune fille s'avança dans le couloir jusqu'aux toilettes réservé aux garçons. Pourtant elle n'osa pas rentrer. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende.

« Putain, ça fait mal enfoiré. T'aurais pus prévenir, attaquer comme ça direct. Tu m'as pris en traitre. »

Il y eu un petit temps de flottement, Inoue se dit que c'était Shiro qui devait parler à Kurosaki. L'utilisatrice du santen Kesshun se demanda ce qu'elle devait faire quand la voix du roux retentit encore.

« Non continues. Mais… aaaahh !!! Enfoiré j'vais t'faire la peau…. Y'a pas de aaaaahhhh. Putain !! J't'ai dit que c'était la première fois, j'ai pas l'habitude alors sois patient merde.

-Kurosaki-kun, tenta alors Inoue.

-Oui j'arrive bientôt. Je règle un petiiiiiiiiiiiit truc et j'arrivvvvvvvve.

-Ha…Hai. »

La jeune fille retourna en cours et prévint leur enseignant. Quelques minutes plus tard Ichigo passait la porte. Il était encore un peu rouge bien que son uniforme soit en parfait état. Par contre sa coiffure était à revoir. Il s'installa à sa chaise se moquant pas mal de certains regards posés sur lui. Shiro se pencha alors vers lui et chuchota :

« Promis je te finis ça ce soir mon roi. »

Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres du rouquin tandis que le hollow rejoignait son monde intérieur.


	5. sieste yoruichixichigo

Résumé: Un chat, un lit, même si celui-ci est occupé, quelqu'un avec qui faire la sieste.

Alors voici une nouvelle petite fic pour "Ichigo" qui m'a demandé un Yoruichixichigo. J'avoue elle est beaucoup plus courte que les autres mais je trouve qu'il n' a pas grand chose à rajouter. Je n'avais en aucun cas envie de partir sur un lemon, je voulais faire un truc soft, pour une fois pauvre Ichigo, Alors voilà j'espère qu'il te plait.

Sinon pour les autre je ne sais pas trop quand je vais pouvoir poster parce que les méchant prof m'ont ensevelit de devoir... Enfin j'essayerai de poster avant la fin de la semaine promis. Je suis désolée Mayuu, je travaille sur ton bya-hisa mais finalement mon idée ne me plait pas. Par contre j'vais peut-être passé plus vite par l'idée de Fyekawai on verra.

Et surtout une BONNE ANNÉE à tous ceux qui vont passer par là.

* * *

Ce maint là Yuzu avait ramené un chat à la maison. Ce matin là Ichigo fut réveillé en sursaut. La cause ? Le chat, bien évidemment. Il regarda surprit la boule de poil qui s'était installée roulée en boulle sur son ventre. Encore à moitié endormit il put tout de même remarquer que ce qui l'avait réveillé ne ressemblait en aucun cas à Kon, il se retint donc de l'envoyer contre le mur. Le roux avisa aussi la couleur noir de la boule de poil mais surtout une nouvelle présence spirituelle quand était maintenant dans le chambre. C'est ce dernier détail qui le secoua, finissant de le réveiller complètement. Il fixa d'un œil nouveau le chat sur son ventre, se relevant à moitié. Puis d'un coup il s'écria :

« Yoruichi-san ?!?

-Absente pour le moment, veuillez laisser un message après le bip sonore, récita le chat d'une voix morne.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

-J'essaye de dormir Ichigo. Je pensais que ça se voyait.

-Sur mon ventre !

-C'est ta sœur qui m'a ramenée ici.

-Pourquoi vous êtes dans ma chambre alors ?

-Je suis partie lorsqu'elle a commencé à sortir des robes.

-Mais pourquoi là ?

-J'avais envi d'une sieste.

-Allez chez Urahara. »

Le chat se leva pour s'asseoir légèrement plus proche de la tête du rouquin. Puis les oreilles firent quelques mouvements d'avant en arrière comme si elle voulait dire quelque chose. Ses yeux scrutèrent le visage surprit en face d'elle. Ichigo attendit sagement que la brune se mette à parler mais le silence ne fut jamais coupé. Au contraire le chat se rallongea sur le torse du jeune homme.

« Ne Ichigo, tu sais ce qu'on fait aux chats quand ils dorment ?

-Euh je me souviens que ma sœur caresse souvent les chats roulés en boule.

-Ca serait une bonne initiative alors. »

Le roux ouvrit de grands yeux et observa la boule noir sur son ventre. Yoruichi ne lui avait pas vraiment demandé de la caresser. Non c'était impossible ! Ou alors ce n'était pas la même personne. Ichigo plissa les yeux mais c'était bien le reatsu de la jeune neko qu'il ressentait. Même s'il n'était pas doué pour ça, il n'avait sur le moment aucun doute. Alors doucement il laissa passer sa main dans la fourrure douce et noir. Doucement il frotta la tête, bien entre les deux oreilles, puis sous celles-ci pour finir par le long du corps. Au bout d'un petit moment il la sentit ronronner et se sentit encore un peu plus mal. Se demandant ce que voulez dire ce ronronnement suspect.

« Yoruichi-san, vous allez bien ?

-Hum, grogna-t-elle.

-Euh… vous ronronnez…

-Et alors ?

-Bah c'est que…

-Ok j'ai comprit. »

Le roux lâcha un soupire de soulagement. Mais ce sentiment fut de courte durée, la féline n'avait en aucun cas prévu de s'en aller. Mais elle avait perdu sa forme de chat et maintenant elle passait sous la couette. Ichigo prit alors une couleur plus que rouge et s'écarta vivement. Alors la brune soupira un peu et lâcha :

« Allez quoi ?

-Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas chez Urahara pour dormir maintenant que vous vous êtes échappé des griffes de ma sœur.

-T'as pas comprit Ichigo.

-…

-Tu penses vraiment que ta sœur aurait réussi à m'attraper ? »

Tient c'est vrai ça au fait. Comment Yuzu avait-elle réussit cet exploit ? Il fronça les sourcils et observa la jeune femme s'étirer souplement dans son lit, du coup un nouveau rougissement se montre sur ses pommettes. Elle étira un sourire de prédateur et attrapa le T-shirt du rouquin pour le faire revenir faire elle.

« En fait Ichigo, je voulais faire ma sieste avec toi, c'est tout.

-Que… Quoi ????

-Tu veux une démonstration plus poussée ?

-Hein ? »

Devant la grande éloquence du plus petit, la féline tira un peu plus sur le T-shirt pour rapprocher encore un peu plus leur corps. Puis comme dans un film, Ichigo vit tout en ralentit. Elle ferma les yeux puis sa tête se rapprocha à son tour. Ensuite les lèvres et leur douceur contre les siennes. Puis les goûts sucrés qui finirent par se mélanger. Le jeune homme ferma à son tour les yeux pour profiter du moment, malgré ses quelques rougeurs toujours présentes.

Après s'être séparé Yoruichi lâcha le haut du rouquin puis se pelotonna contre lui, reprenant doucement le cours de sa sieste. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas convaincu le jeune homme mais au moins le laissait-elle dormir en paix.


	6. partie de carte

Résumé: Une partie de carte, un mauvais, un gage logique non. Mais finalement ça ne se termine pas si mal pour le pauvre Ichigo, même s'il n'a pas vraiment eut le choix.

Elle est pour Fyekawai, enfin c'est pas un poker mais bon je sais pas assez les règles pour écrire dessus. L'idée pourtant me paraissait bonne. Puis j'ai pensé à ça en philo... Ouais je sais pas bien mais que voulez-vous? Même pendant un contrôle ça me soule la philo alors mon esprit s'égare et ça donne ça. ^^"

Merci à Mayuu de me prêter ton blog, bah oui toujours important de savoir où on peut prendre des info... mais non j'ai pas la flème de chercher qu'est-ce que vous croyez mouahahahahah.

Freak je te promets pas de faire de suite un Ichi/Hally, tout simplement parce que les idées ne viennent pas. Sinon pour le Bya/hisa mais ça vient pas non plus mais je promets que je finirai par les faire. Merci de patienter mouahahaha mon cerveau s'est remis en mode cours, c'est pas ce qu'il a fait de mieux ma fois.

Bref j'arrêtes de parler pour rien et bonne fic... petit conseil ne bavait pas trop s'il vous plait.

* * *

« Oï Kurosaki ramène tes fesses ici tout de suite.

-Fait pas chier c'est toi qu'à demander à boire.

-Mais on veut recommencer une partie là.

-T'façon je fais que de perdre.

-Rien à foutre r'viens ici d'suite, s'incrusta une autre voix.

-Ok mais si j'perds et que vous me donnez un gage c'est ma dernière partie. »

Un petit silence suivit cette déclaration. Les joueurs présents se regardèrent pour savoir s'ils étaient encore tous d'accord. Quelques hochements de tête plus tard la voix d'Urahara couvrit le silence.

« C'est bon Kurosaki-kun tu peux revenir, avec les boissons si possible.

-Quand j'aurais fini. »

Le roux finit par refaire apparitions dans le salon avec sur les bras un plateau chargé de verre. Il fit le tour de l'assemblé du regard et regarda les verres sur son plateau, grommelant contre ce gage qui faisait de lui une sorte de serveur. Il distribua respectivement un thé, un coca, deux bières à Urahara, Renji qui voulait restait sobre, et Shuhei accompagné de Grimmjow qui eux n'en avait rien à faire. Ichigo se prit lui aussi un thé ne voulant pas finir sous la table. Peut-être aurait-il du… au moins aurait-il oublié cette soirée

Il posa son plateau et reprit sa place dans le cercle de joueur. Le roux attrapa vite ses cartes et les regarda. Rien de très fameux. Deux reines, un as et un valet. Il prit alors la carte qu'on lui tendait et remarqua que c'était un roi. La plaçant dans son jeu il tira son valet et le passa à Shuhei.

La partie dura un moment comme ça sans que l'un ou l'autre ne prenne l'avantage pourtant le rouquin sentait pertinemment que quelque chose se passait. Il ne savait pas quoi mais il le sentait. Alors il finit par soupirer.

« Vous me rappelez pourquoi on joue pas au poker ce soir ?

-Parce qu'on en a marre qu'tu gagnes, c'te question, expliqua le bleuté.

-C'est vrai là tout le monde à autant de chance de gagner, sourit Urahara.

-Tout le monde sauf moi, grogna Ichigo.

-Pas no'te faute si t'es nul, lança Grimmjow.

-Et pourquoi c'est ce soir que vous avez instauré cette règle du gage donné par le gagnant à celui qu'il veut, hein ?

-Parce que là c'est plus aléatoire, expliqua Shuhei.

-Sauf que ça tombe souvent sur moi quand même, rétorqua le rouquin.

-C'est pas vrai Grimm en a eu, moi aussi d'ailleurs, contra Renji.

-Ouais biens sûr. »

Il soupira une nouvelle fois et regarda la carte qu'on lui passait. Un valet. Mais qu'allait-il faire d'un valet ?? Il voulait une reine lui !! Tout à ses pensé il ne remarqua pas les quelques clins d'œil que se lançaient les autres. Il finit par redonné ce fichu valet à Shuhei, qui du coup avait cinq carte en main au lieu de quatre durant le tour de carte. C'est alors que la grande main du bleuté s'abattit au centre du petit groupe. Très très vite suivit de celles des autres, qui n'avaient pas du tout été prévenues, non ils ne feraient jamais ça. Ichigo soupira une nouvelle fois regardant ses amis. Comme il l'avait annoncé plus tôt se serait sa dernière partie car il était sûr de se retrouver avec un gage. Surtout vu le regard que lui lançait le bleuté. Ce dernier se leva et rejoignit Ichigo pour se pencher vers son oreille. Il lui murmura alors :

« C'que j'veux qu'tu fasses c'est… »

L'adolescent prit une très jolie couleur rosé, ce qui laissa présager quelque chose de très bon pour les trois autres. Pourtant ils le virent se lever et quitter la pièce. Le bleuté revint s'asseoir à sa place sous le regard surpris des autres, il ne semblait pas déçu.

« Attendez bande d'impatient », siffla-t-il seulement.

Quelques minutes Ichigo revint. Il s'était changé, ayant endossé une chemise blanche, les manches remontées au coude, une cravate rouge était attachée assez lâche autour de son cou. Il avait délaissé son jean's pour passer un pantalon noir un peu plus large mais sans trop non plus, sur lequel était accrocher des bretelles passant par ses épaules. Il avait encore quelques rougeurs, d'autant plus maintenant qu'il sentait le regard des autres sur lui. Et cela monta encore d'un cran lorsqu'il posa le poste à CD sur une petite table.

« J'te conseille la cinq, fit Grimmjow.

-T'as vraiment tout prévu, s'énerva le roux.

-Mais non. On a vraiment tout prévu, sauf le gage ça c'est du moi. »

L'idée commençait à germer dans l'esprit des trois autres et des grands sourires se dessinaient sur les lèvres. Ichigo mit la musique en route et découvrit un morceau lancinant et pourtant sensuel à souhait. Il déglutit comme il pu et se plaça face à ses amis. Doucement et un peu réticent il se mit à bouger en rythme. Puis il tira sur le nœud de la cravate qu'il fit lentement, très lentement descendre pour finir par l'enlever. Il fit glisser le bout de tissu autour de son cou et le jeta un peu plus loin. Certain regard la suivirent et ne virent donc pas une bretelle sauter et descendre le long d'un bras pour se retrouver collé à sa cuisse. Mais ils ne ratèrent pas l'autre qui suivit exactement le même chemin. Le rouquin se tourna alors avec un sourire mesquin, continuant de se dandiner suivant la musique. Tout ce que virent les trois amis furent ses bras qui semblaient déboutonner la chemise. Celle-ci avait en effet l'air de plus en plus lâche, jusqu'à ce qu'une épaule apparaisse. Puis une deuxième et d'un coup le vêtement tomba à ses pieds découvrant ainsi son dos finement musclé. On pu aisément voir quelques filets de bave coulé dans certaine bouche, non je ne cite pas de nom bande de curieux.

Le roux se tourna de trois quart de façon à voir ses amis et eu un sourire victorieux en remarquant leur tête. Ne s'arrêtant pas là, ses mais se dirigèrent maintenant vers la frontière de son pantalon. C'est en se retournant de face au autres qu'il ouvrit le bouton puis descendit la braguette, ce qui laissa une bonne vue sur son caleçon. Il entreprit alors un petit mouvement de bassin assez suggestif, que les autres suivirent très bien d'ailleurs. Dans le même mouvement son pantalon descendit au milieu des fesses à peu près. Un mouvement d'approche se fit par les spectateurs, mais le danseur se recula vivement et se remit de dos leur laissant juste ses mouvement suggestif pour se rince l'œil. Jusqu'à ce que le pantalon ne descende encore et qu'il ne l'éjecte d'un coup de pied. Il passa alors un pouce sous l'élastique de son caleçon et s'amusa à tirer dessus, laissant quelques fois entrapercevoir ses fesses. Cependant lorsqu'il voulu aller plus loin il sentit deux bras l'entourer et une voix chaude lui annonça :

« Ca je le garde pour moi. »

Il entraîna le roux à sa suite. Ils étaient chez Urahara mais le magasin ne devait tou de même pas manqué de chambre, non ? Ichigo pu tout de même le temps d'entendre :

« 'Tain Grimm tu fais chier, nous aussi on voulait profiter.

-Bien alors maint'nant j'le dis c'est clair et net, Ichi est à moi. »

Et le rouquin sans avoir le droit de dire quoi que se soit fut entraîné vers une des chambres.

* * *

Petit bonus voici l'image d'Ichigo comment je l'ai décrit si ça vous intéresse. Enlever juste les espaces (j'dis ça parce que j'me suis déjà fait avoir et pas parce que j'vous prends pour des débiles)

http:// moe. mabul. org/ up/ moe/ 2010/01/07/ img-211228eyd1m. jpg. html


	7. je t'aime trop fort grimmichi

Résumé: Grimmjow se met à réfléchir, il a encore joué à l'imbécile, cette fois-ci se sera la dernière fois et pour cause.

Faire attention on se trouve dans la tête de Grimmjow il y aura donc langage cru et vulgaire, pas forcément compréhensible non plus

Pas de fausse idée, celle-ci ne sera pas du tout dans l'humour. Écrite dans une ambiance assez glauque (vous connaissez le tunnel d'or d'aaron, bah ajoutez à ça un moral au plus bah et vous avez l'état dans lequel j'étais.) Donc ça serait mentir que dire que cette fic est totalement pour Bumblebee, j'avouerai qu'elle est aussi largement pour moi-même. Désolée de ce petit égoïsme. De plus je l'ai posté brute de pomme sans la relire une seule fois comme ça je trouvais que ça ressemblerait beaucoup plus à une vraie réfexion, que n'importe quelle personne pourrait avoir. Enfin n'importe quelle personne dans sa situation.

Et pour finir désolée de ne pas avoir prévenu les personnes qui le demandait pour la dernière fic mais mon pc a coupé avant que je puisse le faire. Mais cette fois-ci je le ferai. Et oui j'arrive à me motiver pour vous à 23h55, ne suis-je pas gentille?

* * *

C'est nul, non je suis nul. Voilà toute la différence. 'Tain pourquoi j'suis comme ça à la fin ? J'ai même fait des efforts apparemment pas assez, j'avoue que j'me suis pas foulernon plus mais quand même, t'aurais pu l'remarqué. C'était rien qu'pour toi mon ange… pour quelqu'un d'autre je n'aurais certainement même pas levé le petit doigt. Mais c'était pas assez, je ne peux qu'rester moi en fin de compte. Et moi, tu ne supportes plus. Comment t'en vouloir ? 'Tain de caractère à la con !!! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je cogne ce mec ? J'sais bien qu'c'est ton ami mais il a pas à ce collé à toi comme ça mais là ouais j'ai vraiment déconné. J'espère qu'l'autre gamin va s'en sortir.

Quelle idée aussi merde!! Tu l'sais que je suis possessif en plus merde. Pourquoi t'as rien fait pour pas que je m'emporte ? Question stupide j'sais, t'en a marre de faire les efforts pour deux. Tu m'l'as dit l'autre jour. J'te jure j'ai vraiment essayé, tu l'as certainement remarqué je me suis calmé, j'espère que t'as remarqué. Sinon à quoi ça rimerait tout ça, même si rien à vraiment changé. T'a aimé la bête que j'étais, tu vas devoir faire avec jusqu' la fin. Et là c'était trop. Mon ange tu es à moi ! Je veux que tu sois à moi ! Rien qu'à moi !! Ichi tu comprends pas ,c'est juste vital. Savoir qu'tu vas pas me laissé comme le pauvre chien que je suis, c'que je mériterai c'est pour ça que j'le crains. J'ai b'soin d'savoir qu'tu vas rentrer tous les soirs et pas m'abandonner à mon triste sort comme tu aurais le droit d'le faire. Tu l'sais ça Ichi alors bordel pourquoi t'es pas encore là ? Deuxième question stupide. Avec le regard qu'tu m'as lancé, il faut vraiment pas compter à c'que tu rentres ce soir. Tu dois d'ailleurs être à l'hôpital avec l'autre enfoiré.

Merde mon ange, tu l'sais que j'vais faire une connerie si tu rentres pas. Pourquoi tu me laisses seul comme ça. J'en ai marre de t'attendre. J'ai b'soin de ta présence là. J'veux qu'tu m'réconfortes. J'sais qu'tu l'aimes pas c'type, qu'j'avais aucune raison d'le frapper, mais 'tain vous étiez trop proche. Y'a qu'moi qui peut t'approcher comme ça, personne d'autre ! T'as pas encore comprit, t'es ma propriété Ichi ! C'est ça qui t'dérange mais t'étais en connaissance de cause merde. J'sais très bien c'qui va pas, et toi t'sais très bien qu'j'pourrai pas l'changer comme ça. Surtout si tu pars, si tu m'laisses. J'vais finir par faire une connerie plus grosse qu'moi je l'sais. Je l'sais très bien ça va faire deux heures qu'j'y pense.

Mon ange tu m'manques, j'veux t'sentir cont'moi. J'veux pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras. J'veux qu'encore une fois tu sois à moi. J'donnerai tout pour qu'tu me reviennes maintenant. J'aimerais te voir encore une fois si j'peux plus vivre avec toi. J'sais que j'suis invivable, qu'tu peux plus rien faire avec moi. J'te gâche la vie, c'est égoïste, c'est moi. Pourquoi je suis comme ça ? Pourquoi je peux pas te combler comme n'importe quel autre ? T'aurais jamais du me choisir mon ange, j'te mérite pas, j'aurais pas du insister autant. T'aurais p'tête jamais succombé alors mais j'te voulais tant. Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour te faire souffrir, j't'aime trop pour te voir avec d'autre et j'te pourri la vie. Mais comment veux-tu qu'je fasse autrement ? T'es à moi mon ange, j'le sais. T'aimeras certainement personne d'autre d'ta vie, j'le sais mais ça m'enlèvera pas ma stupide jalousie. Où es-tu en ce moment ? Je veux t'voir ! J'te veux à moi maintenant.

Maintenant tu devrais passer le seuil de la porte. S'il te plait mon ange. J'veux t'voir, une dernière fois je t'en pris. J'vois déjà trouble, bientôt je verrai plus rien mais si j'peux revoir ne serais-ce qu'un peu de roux… Mon roux, celui qui m'appartient, que personne ne pourra jamais me prendre. J'te l'avais dit que j'ferai une connerie mais t'es pas v'nu. J'te verrai plus Ichi, j'peux plus t'nir mes paupières ouvertes. J't'aime mon ange même si j'ai pas pu t'voir une dernière fois. J'te rends ta liberté, profites-en que j'regrette pas.

Tient j'entends ta voix, serais-ce un signe me montrant que j'ai l'bon choix ? T'façon c'est quoi un bon choix ? Les deux qu'j'avais c'était d'la merde. J'voulais t'rendre heureux en étant à tes côtes moi. Mais c'était soit toi heureux, soit moi à tes côtés, c'est con hein Ichi. C'est moi ou tu m'réponds en plus pourtant j'te vois pas. Mon ange où es-tu ? J'veux t'voir man ange, une dernière fois… parce que t'es à moi… parce que j'veux voir avec le sourire. J'veux t'voir heureux et cette fois-ci grâce à moi. J'veux qu'ce soit moi qui ai amené un sourire sur ton visage trop tendu. J'suis tombé pour ton sourire pourtant combien d'fois j'ai pu l'voir c'foutu sourire. Pourquoi tu l'réservais aux autres à pas à moi. Tu aurais du être tout à moi Ichi.

Comme moi j'suis de'venu tout à toi. J'pourrai jamais t'oublier mon ange, alors quand t'pourras m'supporter rejoins-moi. Et j'te promets d'tout faire pour t'rendre heureux et moi à tes côtés.

Pourquoi j'e sens porté ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'flotter ? Mon ange t'e v'nu finalement ? C'est toi qui m'emmène ? J'aimerai tel'ment si tu savais… Pourquoi n'es-tu pas rentré plus tôt ? A plutôt pourquoi es-tu finalement rentré ? T'comprends pas pour une fois qu'j'fais une chose pour toi, t'pourrai au moins l'accepter. J'ai mal aux yeux, ils me brulent mon ange, reste près d'moi… peut-être l'es-tu déjà ? Où es-tu ? J'veux te sentir vite parce que je pars. Mon cœur s'arrête, j'le sens, reste avec moi puisque t'es là. J'veux qu'tu sois l'dernier avec moi. Encore une fois j'suis égoïste mais c'est la dernière fois c'est promis mon ange. T'as suffisamment souffert par ma faute. J'me rachèterai mon ange… on se reverra quand tu s'ras prêts. J't'attendrais parce que tu m'appartiens, ou p'tête parce que j't'appartiens.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

C'est marrant j'me sens mieux. Mal à la tête, j'peux rouvrir les yeux ? Apparemment oui, mais c'est tout blanc ici. 'Tain j'ai pas fini en enfer, pourtant j'l'aurais larg'ment mérité. Comme ça on veut bien qu'j'reste avec toi mon ange. J'sais pas pourquoi mais j'compte bien en profiter. Promis j'vais tout faire pour qu'on s'sente bien ici.

Y'a quelqu'un qui vient. Pas l'temps d'tourner complètement la tête qu'l'enfoiré me balance un pain dans la tronche en me gueulant.

« Refait moi encore une seule fois ça, et j'te tue vraiment, pour te suivre ensuite Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

-Mon ange ?

-Y'a pas d'ça qui tienne. »

T'es déjà ici ? Pourquoi ? Tu m'as suivi ? Ou alors j'suis pas vraiment parti, j'pencherai plutôt pour ça vu la douleur qu'j'ai dans la mâchoire. Du roux j'vois du roux… J'y crois pas, j'pensais pas pouvoir retrouver cette couleur sous mon nez avant longtemps. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? J'en ai rien à battre. Tout c'que j'veux c'est d'prendre contre moi. D'retrouver ma propriété que j'pensais perdu. 'Tain Ichi j'me voyais déjà t'attendre une éternité. T'es en colère, j'le sens bien t'es tout tendu entre mes bras. Ouais j'ai encore débloqué, J'suis désolé Ichi, j'veux qu'tu m'excuses une dernière fois. S'il te plait…

« Pardonne-moi mon ange.

-De quoi ? Tu demandes des excuses toi maintenant.

-J'veux qu'tu m'excuses pour tout c'que j't'ai fait, j'y peux rien. T'sais très bien comment j'suis, t'sais très bien qu'j'suis à toi. J'veux pas t'perdre, j'veux pas qu'on t'prenne. J'veux qu'tu sois heureux Ichi. C'est tout c'que j'veux alors pourquoi ça part toujours en galère merde.

-Parce que tu ne me laisses pas t'aider…

-Ichi, on recommence… J'veux dire tout, depuis l'début. Laisse-moi une deuxième chance.

-Non. »

Quoi ? T'peux pas faire ça… T'm'as pas bien entendu c'est ça, ou alors t'as un très mauvaise sens de l'humour. Qu'est-ce que u m'fais mon ange. T'peux pas dire ça comme ça. J'sais qu'tu m'aimes encore, pourquoi tu veux pas m'laisser une deuxième chance ?

« Je te veux comme tu es Grimm, laisse-moi juste devenir ta laisse. Je te jure que la prochaine fois je t'arrêterais. »

Ma laisse ? Alors on repart pas de zéro, on continu ne m'éduquant ? Ca peut le faire. Merci mon ange…

« Je t'aime Ichigo… »

* * *

Désolée si vous n'avez pas tout comprit, donc je répondrais à toutes les questions que vous pourrez poser sur ce chapitre.


	8. apparendre à ce connaître HallixIchi

Résumé: La guerre est finit... Elle est encore vivante mais pourquoi prend-on soin d'elle? Ce roux veut-il vraiment prendre soin d'elle?

Voilà voilà de retour et devinait quoi? J'ai fini un IchigoHallibel!!! Oui je suis fière de moi parce que je n'avais pas trop d'inspiration... en plus au milieu de fic j'ai trouvé que ça faisait trop guimauve, quoique si on compare à mon dernier GrimmIchi.

Freak je te le dédit totalement parce que t'as eut la patience de l'attendre, enfin t'as pas eu le choix, mais t'as quand même attendu et lu tous les autres OS que j'ai pu faire.

Puis Ahhhhh Mayuu j'ai une grand question: Ton byahisa, tu le veux comique ou triste, parce que j'ai pas trop envi de faire un truc bâteau sur la mort d'Hisa et ça m'aiderait beaucoup que tu me dises dans quel genre je dois me placer.

Fiekawai j'ai pas grand chose pour toi mouahahaha seulement j'veux te dire que j'adore tes coms, et que à chaque fois ils me font très plaisir.

Sinon bonne fic.

* * *

C'est doucement qu'elle sortit d'un sommeil qu'on pourrait appeler de réparateur. Pourquoi elle se réveille en fait ? N'était-elle pas morte ? Aizen ne l'avait-il pas achevé après la mort des deux autres espadas ? Hallibel ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et se releva vivement oubliant la douleur qui la tiraillait au ventre. Elle se trouvait dans une chambre apparemment, blanche, ce qui ne la changer pas trop de Las Noches… Serait-elle revenue ? C'était un rêve ?

Cette idée fut balayée par l'entrée d'un jeune homme roux. Il lui semblait l'avoir déjà vu plusieurs fois. Mais ce qui la fit réagir fut plutôt le reatsu qu'il pouvait dégager, il ressemblait étrangement à celui d'un arrancar. Instinctivement elle porta la main vers son zampakuto mais s'aperçu rapidement qu'elle ne l'avait plus. Le jeune homme soupira et posa le plateau qu'il portait avant de se tourner vers elle.

« Tu n'as rien à craindre ici, alors ne reste pas sur la défensive, il essaya même un petit sourire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Et bien, le roux passa la main dans ses cheveux, ça va être long à expliquer alors je te propose de te rasseoir un peu mieux. Parce que je sais que là ta hanche doit te faire souffrir. J't'ai dit que tu n'avais rien à craindre.

-Hum, elle obtempéra voyant que lui aussi n'était pas armé.

-Alors par où commencer, fit-il en s'asseyant sur une chaise à côté du lit. Je suppose que la dernière chose dont tu te souviens c'est qu'Aizen, t'es attaqué.

-Oui.

-Il est mort. Je l'ai tué, la guerre est fini maintenant, le jeune homme chercha une trace sur le visage de la blonde mais ne trouva rien alors il reprit. Le seul problème qu'il restait c'était quoi faire de vous. La plus part des membres de la soul society étaient pour l'extermination comme tu t'en doutes. Pourtant on a réussit à avoir gain de cause et à la place on a soigné les survivants pour vous renvoyez ensuite au hueco mondo. Pour l'instant vous êtes chez… enfin dans la clinique de mon père puisqu'on ne voulait pas de vous à la soul society. »

Un petit silence suivi à ce discourt. L'arrancar semblait recueillir toutes les informations et les analyser. Puis elle tourna la tête vers le roux qui avait attrapé son plateau et lui tendait maintenant. Elle fronça les sourcils et lui prit avec méfiance.

« C'est pas empoisonné promis.

-Pourquoi avoir fait ça pour nous qui avons voulu vous détruire ?

-Parce que… Parce qu'à quoi bon tuer maintenant que tout est fini.

-Tu n'as pas peur pour l'âme des humains autour d'ici ?

-Je pense que si vous vous nourrissiez d'âme comme ça nous aurions découvert votre existence bien avant.

-C'est vrai, accorda-t-elle. Qui d'autre est ici ?

-Il y a Stark, Lilynette et Wonderwice.

-Je vois. Les autres sont morts ?

-Oui… mis à part Grimmjow qui s'est fait soigné au hueco mondo, par Inoue surement… je ne sais pas trop. Oh il y a Nell aussi ici mais c'est encore différent.

-…

-Comment va ta hanche ? Pas la peine de mentir tu es là pour ça. Dès que ce sera passé tu rentreras chez toi.

-J'ai connu pire, dit-elle simplement tournant la tête vers la fenêtre.

-Très bien, si tu as besoin de quelque chose, je ne serais pas loin. »

Le roux se leva et sortit de la pièce. L'arrancar entendit alors la voix criarde de la moitié de Stark lui sauter dessus, râlant qu'il avait prit trop de temps. Elle n'y fit pas plus attention se contentant maintenant de fixer cette porte. Hallibel n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il faisait ça. Il ne voulait plus de mort inutile, certes, mais pourquoi les soigner ? Ils auraient simplement pu les renvoyaient chez eux et les laisser à leur propre sort. Ce roux avait éveillé sa curiosité.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle était réveillée. Elle pouvait maintenant sortir de la chambre et avait discuté vaguement avec Stark de ce qu'il ferait. Pourtant pour l'instant il n'y avait qu'une chose qu'elle attendait. Et elle y avait le droit à chaque fois. Tous les jours Ichigo passait une bonne heure en sa compagnie. Ils apprenaient à se connaître, elle laissait de côté sa méfiance, il devenait moins morose. Au final tous les deux appréciaient cette heure partagée et ne l'aurait laissé passé pour rien au monde. C'était devenu nécessaire, comme l'air qu'ils respiraient pourtant aucun n'auraient su dire pourquoi.

Un jour ils furent enfin sûrs de ce qu'il se passait. La blonde venait de prendre place sur son lit, face au jeune homme. Aucune parole ne fut échangée, un simple geste suffit. Elle s'avança doucement vers le rebord du lit, ne quittant pas le regard ambré. Puis sa main se leva et se posa sur la poitrine en face d'elle. Hallibel ferma les yeux, laissant la sensation, que lui donner les battements de son cœur, la réchauffer. Lorsque les deux parcelles d'océan se rouvrirent Ichigo cru y desceller une pointe d'amertume. Il attrapa alors, hésitant, la main brune et y enlaça ses doigts, sous son regard surpris. Elle ne bougea pas pour autant, semblant plutôt réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes. Pourquoi avait-elle d'un coup eut ce coup d'amertume, sentant un cœur palpiter sous sa main et pas sous sa poitrine ? Une main frôla une mèche dorée, ce qui ne la fit pas plus bouger. Si elle n'avait pas de cœur pourquoi la présence de cet humain la réchauffait-elle ? La même main caressa doucement sa joue, la faisant à peine sourciller. Si rien ne battait en elle, pourquoi ce simple geste aurait suffit pour la faire frémir ? Les doigts passèrent une nouvelle dans les cheveux, et Ichigo put sentir qu'elle serrait un peu plus sa main. Le jeune homme plongea alors dans les deux lagons, manquant de s'y perdre, et lui fit un petit sourire. Si rien ne voulait lui donner la chaleur de la vie, pourquoi se sentait-elle fondre pour ce sourire ?

« Ichigo ?

-Oui ?

-Qu'est-ce que… Pourquoi ?

-Comment veux-tu que je sache ? Je m'y connais pas plus que toi en relation humain arrancar, répondit-elle légèrement moqueur.

-Mais je…

-Le seul truc c'est que là il va y avoir une petite difficulté.

-Je n'ai pas de cœur.

-Tu as surtout ton masque à la place de la bouche, soupira le rouquin.

-Ichigo ?

-Tu sais quoi, tu pourrais bien être un shinigami, un humain ou dieu sait quoi d'autre. C'est pas parce que tu es un hollow qu'aucune relation n'est possible. L'amour ça se commande pas.

-L'amour c'est pour les humain, se défendit-elle.

-Alors pourquoi ne lâches-tu pas ma main ? »

Elle le regarda bêtement, mais il avait raison, l'arrancar ne voulait en aucun cas abandonner cette main. Qu'est-ce qui clochait ? Il y avait forcément erreur su la personne, comment avaient-ils pu finir ainsi ? Lorsqu'elle retrouva le regard ambré, toutes ses question disparurent… au final à quoi bon ? Il suffisait de vivre au jour le jour, non ? Adviendra ce qui devra, pour l'instant…

« Bon on peut pas l'enlever ce truc ?

-Attend Ichigo !! »

* * *

Ah que coucou, ça vous a plu? Alors laissez-vous tentez, proposez-moi un défi. Je le relèverai avec plaisir car je vais attaquer ma dernière proposition là.


	9. visite au rukongai byahisa

Résumé: Hisana est toujours à la recherche de sa petite soeur mais aujourd'hui elle est accompagnée par son mari.

Mouahahahahah j'ai réussi... et oui je suis de retour. Et avec le Byahisa que je dédis à Mayuu elle aussi elle l'a bien attendu son OS. Je suis désolée d'avoir été si longue et j'espère que ça en a valu le coup. Sinon promis je t'en refais un autre en trois fois mieux !! Enfin j'essayerai... Ensuite je tiens à préciser que ce qui se trouve entre *...* se sont les pensés de Byakuya... non je ne vous prends pas pour des débil je précise c'est tout. Pour ton Ikkaku/Yumi ça me tente mais j'ai pas encore d'idée... mais ça devrait vite sortir t'inquiète pas.

Fyekawai: pour grimmichi j'avais prévenu que se serait glauque... j'étais glauque à ce moment là alors j'y peut rien nah!! Sinon pour hallibel Ichi bah je t'avouerai que je voulais un bisoux et cette histoire de masque m'enquiquinait au plus haut poins, j'me suis longtemps demandé ce que j'allais en faire... puis ça a fini comme ça mdr ^^" Sinon c'est pas grave si t'écrit trois tonnes pour les coms, ça fait toujours plaisir à lire pour un auteur. Et je n'aime pas la philo en COURS sinon j'aime bien écrire des trucs plus profond que des trucs bateau. J'aime bien réfléchir et faire réfléchir... ok je m'arrêtes là.

deydouu: un couple avec Stark... pourquoi pas ma foi. Tu vas me retourner les méninges toi mais c'est un défi que je suis contente d'avoir. Tu veux un style précis? ou je fais vraiment comme je veux?

Freak: Contente que mon dernier OS t'ai fait plaisir ^^ Et pour l'histoire sur Zaraki j'ai commencé à l'écrire alors ça sera vite mis aussi ça.

Ichigo: Un Nell/Ichi pourquoi pas... même si je me sens pas très à l'aise avec ce couple. J'vais essayer de te faire un truc mignon... à moins que tu le veuilles das un style précis ça pourrait m'aider.

Bumblebee: Contente que le GrimmIchi t'es autant plus que ça. Personnellement je l'aime beaucoup aussi. Contente aussi d'avoir une nouvelle fans j'en suis maintenant au nombre de trois!!! c'est magnifique mdr. Sinon si tu as d'autre envie n'hésite pas à m'en faire part.

Bon voilà j'arrête de causer et bonne fic à vous!!

* * *

« Merci de m'accompagner.

-J'avais ma journée de libre, je voulais la passer avec toi. C'est normal non.

-Oui excuses-moi de te faire venir ici dans ce cas.

-Ce n'est rien, je préfère te savoir accompagnée lorsque tu viens ici. *surtout qu'à chaque fois tu reviens avec un énorme sourire.*

-Nous sommes bientôt arrivés. »

Byakuya regarda autour de lui, la plus part des personnes faisaient bien attention à ne pas trop le frôler. Pourtant Hisana qui avançait devant lui ne recevait pas ce traitement. *ces gens semble l'apprécier on dirait* Le brun plissa les yeux et lança des regards à toutes les personnes s'approchant à moins d'un mètre de la jeune femme. Cette dernière tourna à l'angle de la rue et s'arrêta devant une maison.

« C'est là, expliqua-t-elle en toquant à la porte.

-C'est pourquoi ? demanda un homme. Oh Hisana-san mon petit rayon de soleil est finalement passé.

-Arrêtez ou alors il va se faire des idées, rigola-t-elle faussement en regardant son mari.

-… *c'est qui celui-là qui ose l'appeler mon rayon de soleil. Il veut quoi ? Mourir une deuxième fois ? Il a pas été suicidaire lui ?*

-Kuchiki-san je présume.

-Et vous puis-je avoir votre nom ?

-Issui Masao. Chef de cette partie du Rukongai, annonça-t-il fièrement. *il en est fier ? Vraiment ?*

-C'est ici que je vivais, tu te souviens ?

-Comment pourrais-je oublier Hisana ?*tu penses vraiment que je pourrai oublier l'endroit où on s'est rencontrer ? Tu me prends pour qui ?*

-Masoa tu n'as toujours pas de nouvelle de Rukia ? Ou de quelqu'un qui l'aurait vu ?

-Non, je suis désolé, répondit-il avec triste mine. *il sert à rien en plus*

-Je vois…

-Voulez-vous entrer boire quelque chose ? *J'espère qu'il ne l'invite pas non plus lorsqu'elle vient seule !! Et puis quoi encore ? C'est ma femme !!*

-Non merci, c'est très gentil mais…

-Mais tu va faire le tour du quartier et rentrer après… comme d'habitude, soupira-t-il. *ouffff quoique maintenant je sais qu'il en veut vraiment après Hisana, plus jamais elle ne reviendra là seule*

-Allons-y Hisana, fit alors Byakuya prenant la main de sa femme laissant un regard sombre au chef de quartier.

-Hai. Bonne journée Masao. »

Elle lui fit un rapide signe de main et suivi le brun. Ils traversèrent plusieurs ruelles. A chaque fois qu'ils passaient un mur la jeune femme s'arrêtait pour discuter avec telle ou telle personne. Laissant derrière elle un mari qui ne laissait rien transparaitre et pourtant *Qu'il la retouche encore une fois lui et il va le regretter.* *Depuis quand elle est aussi proche d'une personne de ce genre ? C'était son style avant ? Non impossible…* *Faudra m'expliquer pourquoi elle connait plus d'homme que de femme. Elle ne connait pas l'entraide féminine ?* * Ahhh Hisa pourquoi tu te laisses faire comme ça !!* Le capitaine empoigna le poignet du jeune homme qui venait de passer un bras autour de la taille de la brune. Ce dernier lui lança un mauvais regard mais découvrant qui le tenait il fit pâle figure.

« Byakuya ? Que fais-tu ? demanda la petite brune.

-Tu connais cet homme ? demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.*dit non et je le fais voler. Aller dit non.*

-Ano…, elle se rapprocha pour mieux étudier son visage et finalement elle lâcha, non désolée. Pourquoi tu… »

Le brun venait de balancer l'imprudent de l'autre côté de a rue sous le regard affolé des quelques personnes présentes. Le jeune homme partit sans demander son reste trop heureux de n'avoir subi que cela. Hisana mit ses poings sur ses hanches et regarda son mari une pointe de reproche au fond du regard. *Il avait qu'à pas te coller*

« Pourquoi ?

-Si je le laissais continuer il aurait fait bien pire qu'un bras autour de la hanche, à cette explication les personnes encore assez proche de la jeune femme s'écartèrent. *Bon au moins ça ça marche.*

-Merci Byakuya mais je sais me défendre.

-Mais si je suis là je préfère le faire. *toi tu es trop gentille… quoi que tout dépend sur quoi.*

-Bon au revoir vous autres, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que l'on parte d'ici.

-Bonne journée Hisana-chan. »

*Qui a osé ? Qui ?* Le brun se fit entraîner avant de pouvoir retrouvé celui qui avait lancé la dernière phrase. La brune le fit passer alors dans une autre petite ruelle où elle acheta de quoi manger. *Comment a-t-elle pu bien manger ça ? C'est immonde ! Heureusement que je t'ai rencontré.* Ils s'installèrent au bord d'un fleuve calme et lent. Chacun mangea dans le plus de silence possible. Car avec les marchands peu loin, le bruit allait bon train. C'est alors qu'un jeune homme à peine plus vieux qu'Hisana sauta sur le dos de celle-ci. Elle faillit s'étouffer sous le regard glacial un peu agité de son mari. *Mais qui c'est encore celui-là ? Il s'est pas qu'elle est malade ?*

« Chûya c'est toi ?

-Qui d'autre voudrais-tu que ça soit ma belle ? assura-t-il sous le rire de la petite femme. *MA BELLE ??? Et puis quoi encore ?*

-Tu me présentes ? demanda le brun.

-Oh Byakuya, ça fait un moment que j'ai envi de te rencontrer, balança le jeune homme avec un grand sourire *Hisana pourquoi tu lui a parlé de moi alors que tu ne m'as pas parler de lui, j'ai l'air de quoi maintenant ?*, Moi c'est Chûya. Désolé je ne connais que mon prénom alors pas de présentation en bonne et due forme.

-… *et si tu te décollais de ma femme, ça serait une bonne idée pour des présentations en bonne et due forme.*

-Chûya, peux-tu s'il te plait, demanda le brune.

-Oh oui désolé, c'est juste que j'étais bien comme ça. *Comment ça il était bien comme ça ? Il se fou carrément de moi ou quoi ?*

-Dis, tu n'as pas de nouvelle de Rukia toi non plus ? demanda-t-elle sans se préoccuper de son mari plus que ça.

-Malheureusement non, je suis désolée. Pourtant je parcours ces putains de rue tout le temps. Franchement j'aimerais t'aider mais là rien.

-Je vois merci quand même, soupira la jeune femme.

-Je te promets qu'on la retrouvera. *C'est ma réplique ça !! D'où il se permets de prendre mes répliques !!*

-Hisana, nous devrions y aller non ?

-J'aimerais faire un dernier petit tour, si cela ne te dérange pas.

-Non. *encore mais ça va bien faire trois fois.*

-Je viens avec vous. *oh génial je sens que ça va être encore mieux que je ne le pensais.*

-Merci Chûya. »

Le soir venu Byakuya se laissa tomber sur le lit observant sa femme du coin de l'œil. Elle n'avait pas été lâchée par ce Chûya de toute l'après-midi. Et en aucun cas elle ne s'était débattue de quelques manières que se soit. *ne me dîtes pas qu'elle l'aime quand même* Lorsque la jeune femme vint se coucher, il ne la lâcha pas des yeux, suivant chacun de ses mouvements. Elle se tourna finalement et lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Rien. *Tu oses poser la question ? Comme tu n'avais rien fais qui me mette des doutes ?*

-Allons je sais très bien que quelque te tracasses.

-…

-C'est Chûya ? *Bien tu gagnes le gros lot, une énorme peluche en forme de Chappy*

-…

-Ne te fais pas de fausses idées, soupira la jeune femme, c'est comme un frère pour moi. Nous avons survécu ensemble dans les rues du Rukongai. * Rien que ça t'es sûr ? parce que lui il avait l'air d'y croire.* De plus il a bien trop de respect pour toi pour oser penser une telle chose. *Du respect pour moi ? C'est pour ça qu'il se collait littéralement à toi ?*

-Comment ça du respect ?

-Bien grâce à toi je suis sortit de cette misère. Il t'en ai reconnaissant, mais en même temps ça lui coûte de ne plus me voir aussi souvent. C'est pour ça qu'il semble possessif envers moi. *Semble ? Moi j'utiliserai directement le verbe être.*

-Si tu le dis.

-Crois-moi. Et de toute façon moi c'est toi que j'aime. *c'est ça rachètes-toi en faisant les yeux doux… pourquoi est-ce que ça marche toujours ?*

-Bon. »

Hisana étira un magnifique sourire et vint se blottir contre le noble. Celui-ci referma ses bras sur elle et chacun rejoignit bien vite le monde des songes… *Refais-moi vivre une journée comme ça et tu le regretteras Hisana.* Quoi que…


	10. Yachiru

Résumé: Elle est morte... c'est de leurs fautes. Ces pulsions meurtrières qui l'entraînent vers le combat à tout prix.

Petit OS pour Freak celui-là sera arrivé beaucoup plus rapidement mdr, d'accord il est un peu plus petit que les autres mais parce que je trouvais que c'était mieux comme ça et qu'il n'y avait rien à rajouter. Si je me trompe dis-le moi et je verrai ce que je peux faire. Ou alors dis-moi ce qu'il te manque (si certain d'autre on quelque chose à redire dîtes-le aussi, c'est toujours constructif) et e le rajouterai.. De même je sais déjà comment je vais faire le Hitsuichi. Ce sera délire mais pas forcément très romantique... enfin tu verras bien.

Mayuu: Contente qu'il t'es plu *salougée de ne pas devoir en ré-écrire un autre* Je suis allé mettre une proposition mouahahahaha je veux savoir comment que tu écris moi aussi. J'espère que je verrai vite le fruit de vos inspirations.

Deydouu: J'ai trouvé pour toi aussi ce que je vais faire mouahahahahaha par contre je ne ferai aucun commentaire ce sera une grosse surprise... qui va en surprendre plus d'un eheh.

Bon bah voilà bonne lecture à tous ^^

* * *

Il la regardait n'y croyant pas vraiment. Que faisait-elle là alors que quelques secondes plus tôt elle était sur son épaule ? Comment se faisait-il qu'il n'est pas eut le temps de réagir ? Pourquoi ça n'avait pas été lui la cible ?

Il regarda le sang qui s'échappait d'une plaie allant de l'épaule au ventre. Il ne pouvait rien y faire. Aucun membre de la quatrième division n'était présent, ni même un ex-membre ou qui que se soit d'ailleurs. Il était seul ici avec celui qui avait fait ça. Personne ne pourrait aider la petite fille alors avec un cri de rage il se retourna contre le hollow. C'était la faute de ce monstre si elle allait mourir. Il donna un coup rageur qui découpa un bras au hollow mais celui-ci se recomposa bien vite. C'était lui qui avait tranché la petite fille. Il fit un large mouvement circulaire pour le trancher au niveau de la taille, ce qu'il évita tranquillement. Mais une fine coulée de sang resta visible. Le shinigami était tellement énervé qu'il avait insufflé sa rage dans sa lame. La blessure du hollow ne voulait plus se refermé, une lueur de panique passa sur son visage. C'était lui qui avait choisi une fillette comme cible à la place du mastodonte. Il abaissa une nouvelle fois sa lame créant une entaille pareille à celle de la petite fille. Le hollow s'effondra, sa capacité de régénération mis à mal il ne pu soigner cette blessure. Le shinigami le surplomba de toute sa hauteur et frappa encore de son zampakuto. En fait c'était totalement de sa faute. Il n'aurait pas dû l'emmener. Ce n'était qu'une gamine au final. Elle n'avait pas sa place sur ce champ de bataille.

Il délaissa le hollow dont il ne restait plus grand-chose et se tourna vers la forme à terre. Elle respirait encore même si c'était faible. Il la prit alors dans ses bras le plus délicatement qu'il lui était possible. La montagne de muscle se mit à la recherche d'une quelconque personne pouvant sauver la blessée.

Il n'avait pas été à la hauteur, il ne l'avait pas protégé. Il n'avait même pas réussi à la sauver. L'homme regardait la petite tombe en silence. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis plus de deux heures. Plus loin deux personnes l'observaient soucieuses. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de rester sans rien faire. Ou du moins de rester aussi statique, sans parler ou ronchonner après un combat intéressant. Mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne faisait rien… enfin effet il réfléchissait. A elle, cette petite qui avait partagé une très longue partie de sa vie. Depuis le Rukongai. C'était même elle qui l'avait sortit de là, lui faisant passé un nouveau cap. A y penser comme ça, il se disait qu'elle lui avait beaucoup apporté même si elle n'en était pas consciente. En retour lui ne faisait que la protéger. Sauf là… Sauf cette dernière fois où il avait échoué. Là seule chose qu'il devait faire il l'avait loupé et elle en était morte. Le shinigami serra la poignet de son zampakuto et ferma les yeux. S'en voulait-il vraiment ? Pas à lui mais plutôt à cette insatiable soif de combat. Toujours en vouloir plus et plus fort. C'était à cause de ça qu'ils étaient partis seuls contre ce hollow. C'est pour ça qu'il n'avait pas eut le temps de réagir… sinon ce n'était pas drôle. Mais là en l'occurrence ça n'avait pas été drôle. Au final cette soif de combat ne lui avait donné qu'une grosse perte contre un petit accroissement de puissance. Le calcul était vite fait même pour lui, il avait plus à perdre qu'à gagné en agissant comme ça. Cela dégénèrera-t-il maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus Yachiru auprès de lui ?

Il relâcha la pression sur son arme. Il leva doucement le bras, ce geste qui le caractérisé tant. Les personnes un peu plus loin voulurent se rapprocher. Elles pensées qu'il allait frapper la pierre tombale. Mais finalement le zampakuto fut posé à côté de la tombe, dans un mouvement lent et respectueux. Après ce geste doux la montagne de muscle se retourna et parti, passant devant les deux autres qui le regardaient toujours. Lui n'en prit pas la peine mais s'arrêta tout de même lorsqu'il entendit une voix se risquer :

« Zaraki-taicho ?

-Enlève le taicho. Maintenant c'est Ikkaku qui prends ma place.

-Comment ça ? s'écria le concerné.

-Vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça Taicho, fit l'autre que très légèrement plus calme.

-Si j'peux. J'le fais même.

-Demo Taicho… »

Mais l'homme avait déjà passé son chemin laissant derrière lui les deux autres. Zaraki abandonnant son poste les avait choqués. Mais Zaraki laissant son arme ressemblait à la fin du monde… de leur monde. C'était peut-être en effet là fin de ce monde qui ne tournait qu'autour de la violence. Il allait passer à autre chose maintenant…


	11. quiproquo HitsuIchi

Résumé: Quiproquo, ou quand Matsumoto entends une conversation encore pas très bien réveillée et sous effet de vapeur d'alcool.

Je tiens à préciser que Toshiro est un de mes perso préféré même si dans cette fic je lui en fait baver un petit peu.

Freak: Voilà t'as ton HtsuIchi ^^ j'espère que tu seras content, et pour l'autre fic, je ne peux pas rajouter ce que tu m'as dis parce que ça ne colle pas avec les autres raisons que j'ai donné. Désolée pourtant j'ai chercher comment le faire ^^" comme quoi je suis pas si bonne que ça à ce jeux là.

Mayuu: Je suis allé sur le blog et j'ai pas trouvé tes fic... je suis peut-être nule '-_- ce qui ne m'étonnerai pas en fait enfin J'ai aussi hâte que tu publie la fic que j'ai demandé mouahahahah.

Yuna Asakura: Un UkiUno oui ça doit être dans mes cordes j'ai peut-être même déjà une idée mais désolée j'en ai d'autre à faire avant alors il faudra certainement patienter un peu. Je suis contente d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice sur petit délire, ça veut dire que c'est pas si mal mdr

Fyekawai: Contente que mes deux derniers OS t'es plu, et que tes com n'est pas perdu de leur grandeur mdr, je t'avouerai que ça me choquerai sinon mouahahahah. Bref ton idée d'OS... hum comment dire... ah oui c'est ça... j'adore mais je vais te demander de patienter un peu car je vais essayer de la peaufiner celle-là. En attendant j'espère que tu aimeras les autres que je pondrais.

Deydouu: Je suis pas sûr que ce sera du jamais... quoique vu que je vais faire une song fic... normalement ce sera le prochain qui sortira alors tu verras bien ^^.

Eldar-melda: Hum ça aussi j'aime bien je pense pouvoir faire quelque chose de potable ^^

Bumblebee: Je tiens à te dire grand merci parce que je savais pas trop à quoi m'en tenir et ça fait toujours plaisir d'entendre qu'on écrit bien... enfin qu'on a un on style que se soit dans le comique ou dans le lyrique parce que je dois avouer que c'est pas du tout pareil ^^". Alors si je peux à nouveau écrire quelque chose pour toi n'hésite pas à me prévenir... enfin là j'ai beaucoup de commande alors ça sera pas fait dans la seconde.

Bon je laisse place à la fic parce que bon là j'ai l'impression de prendre plus de place à blablater que la fic elle-même. La preuve je suis passé de 1800 mots à 2500 rien qu'avec les commentaires mdr

* * *

Matsumoto se trouvait dans le bureau de son capitaine, pas très en forme. La veille elle avait organisé une beuverie avec Shuhei et Kira maintenant elle essayait de purger. Mais une voix non habituelle l'avait réveillée pourtant à cause de la voix de son capitaine elle préféra ne pas faire savoir qu'elle était réveillée… Qui sait, il allait certainement encore lui donner du travail. Alors n'ayant rien d'autre à faire elle se prit d'intérêt pour la discussion.

« C'est Hitsugaya-taicho pour toi. »

Elle reconnu un bougonnement, qui d'après la réplique d'Hitsugaya, devait appartenir à Kurosaki Ichigo. Que faisait-il là ? N'était-il pas déjà rentré sur Terre ? Apparemment non.

Matsumoto faillit ouvrir grand les yeux à l'entente des derniers mots. L'échange commençait à devenir intéressant.

« Mais aller laisse-toi faire.

- Pas la peine je te dis. Ne t'avise même pas de dépasser ce bureau.

-Je peux bien faire ça. Maintenant que je suis là.

-Kurosaki qu'est-ce que…

-Profite pour une fois.

-Ne t'approche pas de moi comme ça.

-Comment veux-tu que je fasse sinon ?

-Je t'ai rien demandé.

-J'suis sûr que ça te fait plaisir. »

La rousse, l'esprit encore un peu embrouillé par l'alcool, entendu le soupire reconnaissable de son capitaine. Comme d'habitude quoique un peu étouffé à la fin. Son esprit ne fit qu'un tour et son imagination fit le reste.

Elle réussi à sortir du bureau de son capitaine en fin de matinée. Tout de suite elle se précipita vers la neuvième division puis à la troisième avant la cinquième pour aller à la onzième… Enfin elle fit le tour de toutes les divisions pour parler à diverses personnes.

Dans l'après-midi le plus jeune des capitaines trouva les gens bien animés. Dès qu'il les dépassait des murmures se faisaient entendre. Lorsqu'il entra dans les quartiers de la cinquième division les shinigami étaient moins excités mais les faits étranges ne s'arrangèrent pas. Quand il se retrouva devant la vice capitaine celle-ci, rouge comme une tomate, n'osait pas le regarder. De même sa voix tremblotait lorsqu'elle lui parlait. Lorsqu'il posa enfin la question qui le taraudait elle devint encore plus rouge, si c'était vraiment possible, et ne parvint même plus à aligner deux mots. Il laissa donc tomber l'idée d'avoir une conversation avec elle.

Il ressortit des quartiers de la cinquième et tomba miraculeusement sur l'homme qu'il aurait préféré ne plus voir de la journée. D'ailleurs quelle avait été son idée un peu plus tôt de lui avoir apporté des documents de la part de la sixième division. Ca aurait très bien pu attendre, et vouloir l'aider à faire ça… il avait Matsumoto pour cette tâche, enfin quand elle était réveillée.

Le shinigami remplacent l'avait lui aussi repéré et s'avança d'un pas vif dans sa direction. Deux trois personnes présentent les regardaient avec attention comme s'ils étaient au cinéma. Cela énerva notre jeune capitaine qui fronça les sourcils. Que se passait-il à la fin ? Le roux face à lui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué, c'était peut-être lui qui était devenu paranoïaque. Ou alors c'était dû au fait que le shinigami remplacent se moquait royalement qu'on le dévisage, avec ses cheveux il devait avoir l'habitude. Quoi qu'il n'était pas le mieux placé pour parler de couleur de cheveux ou de regard. Lui aussi avait son compte. Alors pourquoi là ça le dérangeait ? Ah oui parce qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi. En effet c'est assez frustrant de ne pas savoir pourquoi on est devenu la nouvelle attraction à la mode.

Pendant toutes ses réflexions Toshiro avait à peine remarqué que le roux lui parlait. Alors comme celui-ci semblait attendre une réponse il dit franchement avec un air « je m'en foutisme » :

« Tu me disais ?

-Rah t'aurais au moins pu m'écouter Toshiro, c'était sérieux, soupira le rouquin.

-C'est Hitsugaya-taicho pour toi.

-Hum, n'empêche que pour une taicho tu pourrais au moins écouter quand on te parle. Si je t'avais parlé d'une attaque sur le gotei 13, tu m'aurais entendu ?

-Bon que me disais-u Kurosaki ? demanda le plus jeune levant les yeux au ciel.

-Bah t'as remarqué qu'on nous observe.

-Oui ça j'ai bien vu, je me demande bien quelle mouche les a piqués.

-Et bien… »

Il ne pu continuer qu'un papillon de l'enfer se présenta devant le capitaine. Surpris celui-ci croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils. Le message annonçait une réunion à pied levé. Alors Toshiro prit congé du shinigami remplacent et se dirigea vers le centre du Seireitei. Arrivé devant la salle du conseil il croisa Ukitake qui lui lança :

« Je suis content pour toi Hitsugaya-kun. »

Il lui fit un sourire mielleux et rentra avant que le jeune capitaine n'eut le temps de demander pourquoi. Quand lui-même pris place parmi les capitaines restants (ceux qui n'ont pas trahis quoi) il fut à nouveau détaillé par la plupart. Ce qui choqua le plus Toshiro fut le regard lancé par le capitaine de la sixième division. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir mangé de travers celui-là ? Ce n'était pas dans l'habitude du noble de fixer les gens comme ça. Il semblait même discerner une lueur mauvaise au fond des yeux noirs. En fait les seuls qui ne semblaient pas avoir d'intérêt pour lui étaient Kurotsushi et Soi-fong. Le plus jeune soupira, n'aimant pas du tout ces regards posés sur lui. Maintenant il en était persuadé Matsumoto avait du faire des siennes. Mais quoi ? Là était la question qu'il se posait lorsqu'entra Yamamoto (qui se tire… désolée) Ce dernier ne prit pas de pincette et commença directement.

« Je pense que nous sommes tous au courant, affirma-t-il en voyant les autres capitaines hocher de la tête. Je tiens à préciser que ce ne sont bien sûr pas nos affaire mais cous comprendrez qu'au vu des personnes mises en cause il nous faut nous assurer de certaine chose. »

Une chose était sûre pour Toshiro, il semblait être le seul à ne rien comprendre. Ou peut-être que Kempachi en était au même point que lui, mais de toute façon lui ne semblait jamais vraiment suivre les réunions. C'est alors que les têtes des huit autres capitaines se tournèrent vers lui, il se sentit alors obligé de dire quelque chose. Il sortit donc la vieille réplique que l'on dit toujours lorsqu'on est bloqué et que Yamamoto (qui crame… oui j'arrête) est dans le coin.

« Oui bien sûr.

-Donc je vous pris de croire que Kurosaki Ichigo, le shinigami remplacent, pourra certes venir plus souvent ici mais ne pourra être mis au courant de ce qui se passe au Gotei. Ni même vivre ici à plein temps, expliqua le capitaine de la première division en regardant le plus jeune.

-Ca paraît logique, concéda ce dernier sur la défensive ne comprenant pas ce que Kurosaki venait faire ici.

-De plus j'aimerais qu'il évite la dixième division, je sais qu'elle est proche de la votre et je ne veux pas voir les rues en débris à chaque nouveau passage.

-Tssss, soupira Zaraki qui se réjouissait de voir le rouquin plus souvent.

-Pour finir ce serait aussi aimable de votre part d'empêcher votre vice-capitaine de rendre hors service les vices-capitaines de la neuvième et troisième division.

-Oui bien sûr, ce sera fait. »

C'était en gros la seule chose qu'il avait réellement comprit de cette réunion éclaire car oui elle venait de se terminer. Toshiro sortit donc dans l'espoir de trouver Matsumoto pour deux choses bien précises. L'engueuler d'avoir une nouvelle fois organisé une beuverie avec Hisagi et Izuru et aussi pour savoir ce qu'elle avait bien pu raconter à tout le monde. Dans ses recherches il tomba sur Renji qui retint difficilement un rire devant le capitaine. Pourtant il lui fut utile en lui indiquant un endroit où pouvait se trouver sa vice-capitaine.

Lorsqu'il retrouva celle-ci elle était en compagnie du shinigami remplacent, encore lui… Un grognement rauque s'éleva les dérangeant et il appela :

« Matsumoto !!

-Tu vois je t'avais dit qu'en restant là c'est lui qui viendrait, expliqua-t-elle fièrement devant un sourire contenu du rouquin.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe à la fin ?

-Je t'ai déjà tout expliqué tout à l'heure avant la réunion Toshiro, soupira Ichigo.

-C'est Hitsugaya-taicho pour toi.

-Mais bon comme t'as toujours pas l'air de vouloir écouter. »

Le shinigami roux se leva et quitta Matsumoto pour rejoindre le plus jeune qui se demandait ce qui allait lui arriver encore. D'abord lui qui venait lui apporter des papiers ce matin, puis tout le monde le fixant comme la nouvelle attraction à la mode. Ensuite Hinamori incapable d'aligner deux mots, rouge comme une tomate. En continuant par cette réunion express qui au final n'avait servi à rien sauf à lui faire douter de la santé mental des autres capitaines. Et enfin ce goût fruité qui…

Un goût fruité ? Et depuis quand ? C'était seulement maintenant qu'il remarqua qu'Ichigo était penché vers lui. Son cerveau mis encore trois secondes avant de réagir et de repoussé le rouquin.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends Kurosaki ?

-J'me suis dit que vu que tout le monde le croit déjà pourquoi pas réellement tenter le coup.

-Tu entends quoi par tout le monde le croit déjà ? Ne me dis pas que…

-Tu m'as vraiment pas écouté tout à l'heure. Pourtant…

-Kurosaki !! le coupa Toshiro qui venait apparemment de s'apercevoir de quelque chose, tu veux… enfin… avec moi ?

-A ton avis, j'embrasse pas quelqu'un comme ça pour le fun.

-Mais…

-Mais quoi ? Je te rappelle que techniquement parlant t'es plus vieux que moi.

-C'est pas ça…

-D'accord je suis encore vivant et toi pas mais c'est pas grave.

-Arrête de me couper la parole !

-Un autre problème ? demanda le roux tout sourire. Ca te va ?

-Hein ? Euh…, il regarda un moment son vis-à-vis gêné puis finit par répondre, je… euh oui…

-Alors il y aura aucun problème qui sera insurmontable.

-Tu en es sûr, demanda le capitaine avec un micro-sourire.

-Bon d'accord mais règle ça vite alors.

-Très vite ne t'en fait pas. Après il faudra qu'on discute.

-Je t'attends, rigola le roux.

-Matsumoto !! »

La jeune femme qui avait assisté à la scène toute contente venait de prendre ses jambes à son cou pour fuir son capitaine devenu soudainement très ronchon. Il y avait une forte probabilité pour qu'il lui en veuille un peu… mais juste un peu bien sûr.


	12. Ce que je veux de toi

Résumé : song fic, Ikkaku se prend la tête pour peut-être pas grand-chose.

Je vous mets au défis de trouver quel et de qui est la chanson mdr. Deydouu ce OS est pour toi alors essaye de trouver mouahahahaha.

Mayuu :Au début, ah en fait Ichigo venait d'apporter des papier à Toshiro et lui proposait de l'aider tout simplement. Ok pour la fic même si je suis un peu déçue que ce ne soit pas toi qui l'écrive.

Freak : C'est vrai que là j'ai fait deux OS pour toi à la suite sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. C'est que tes idées étaient bonnes. Comme la dernière que tu as proposé je sens que je vais rire en l'écrivant ^^.

Fyekawai : Et oui je lui en ai fait baver le pauvre Toshiro mais bon je crois qu'il est pas si mécontent à la fin. Puis bon il y en a des plus sadique que moi sur terre il doit avoir l'habitude (comme tous personnages de manga qui se respecte). Pour le fan club attends peut-être un peu à moins que le nombre très réduit de membre de t'effraie pas mdr. Et merci surtout pour ton encouragement, et oui j'aime toujours beaucoup tes coms ^^ .

Yuna Asakura : Merci c'est gentil d'être compréhensive T.T. Au fait je me sens un peu stupide parce que je viens juste de remarqué que t'as le même nom de famille que Yoh .

Bumblebee : Un peu repos de ta part merci trop gentils, enfin je me suis pas dépêcher de la sortir celui-là d'OS enfin bon pas grave de toute façon, je ne suis pas au jour près non plus.

On se dit tout de nos rêves fous  
On en vient à se connaître par coeur  
A vivre ensemble on se ressemble  
On est dans notre monde ailleurs

Le nuit dernière tu as vu Zaraki-taicho en sous vêtement, ça m'a fait bien rire quand tu me l'as dit. En effet ça doit faire bizarre, et vu la tête que tu as fait ça devait être pas très joli joli. Ca fait combien de temps maintenant que je partage tes nuits… ou du moins tes rêves et ta chambre ? Environ cent ans non ? On a pris le temps de bien se connaître nous deux, en même temps tu n'es pas n'importe qui, tu es le quatrième de la onze division. Bien que part esthétisme tu a prit le numéro cinq. Des fois je te jure. Enfin puisque tu y tiens. Je dois avouer que tu as même réussit à me faire changer aussi là-dessus. Et oui je passe plus de temps dans la salle de bain maintenant. Franchement, toi aussi tu dois bien me connaître pour réussir ce genre d'exploit.

Mais je ne veux plus cacher  
Cette autre envie  
Qui ne fait qu'enflammer  
Mes nuits

Enfin peut-être pas aussi bien que ça. Tu n'as pas encore remarqué ce qu'il y a en profondeur, en même temps comment le pourrais-tu ? Je le cache si bien. Comment pourrai le dire un jour, c'est totalement contre nature. Contre ma nature. Je n'aurais jamais cru avoir de tel sentiment, encore moins envers un homme… d'accord tu es plus efféminé que n'importe quel homme de la onzième division. C'est peut-être ça qui m'a fait chavirer. Parce que oui je ne contrôle plus rien, et quand je dis plus rien c'est aussi mentalement que physiquement. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je me lève toujours beaucoup plus tôt. Te savoir endormit à côté de moi… franchement j'ai honte. Et j'en ai marre de devoir le faire en cachette, la prochaine fois j'aimerais que tu participes. Heureusement que personne n'entend mes pensés parce que dis comme ça, c'est assez horrible. Mais je n'y peux plus rien malheureusement.

Ce que je veux de toi  
Je le garde au fond de moi  
Comme le plus grand des secrets  
Qu'on ne dévoile jamais

Ce que je veux pour nous  
Le sauras-tu un beau jour?  
De la tendresse à l'amour  
C'est aussi ce que j'attends de toi

C'est fait longtemps maintenant que j'ai comprit mon attirance envers toi. Aussi longtemps que je me tais en fait. Parce que dieu sait comment tu pourrais réagir. Si à cause de ça tu ne voulais plus me parler, ou me voir. Ce serait horrible. Quand je disais que je ne contrôlais plus rien, cette effroyable envie de te serrer dans mes bras, d'être doux et prévenant. Ce n'est pas moi tout ça, c'est ce que je suis devenu depuis que je te connais. Mais tu ne connais pas cette partie de moi, elle est cachée. Je ne pense pas que tu comprendrais alors c'est devenu mon secret. Que personne ne saura. Ou alors tu seras le premier et le seul, je le jure. Parce que j'aimerais tellement un nous, j'aimerais faire ressortir cette partie sensible pour toi. Ca serait bien si toi aussi pourrait me faire ce plaisir et ne pas me repousser. Mais autant en combat je fonce dans le tas, autant en amour je suis plutôt le pauvre trouillard qui se cache pour rester en vie.

Et puis après tout si je casse tout  
C'est pour mieux te faire entendre ma voix  
Quand vient le jour que brûle l'amour  
Je ressens l'envie de t'avoir près de moi

J'ai honte. Je ne suis qu'une lâche alors je le cache. Derrière mes cris, derrière mes combats. Je me prouve que je vaux mieux que ça. C'est vrai quoi, j'ai quand même réussit à tuer des arrancar aussi. Même si j'ai été le seul à échouer à protéger ma colonne. Peut-être qu'en fait j'avais envie que tu viennes. Je voulais certainement que toi aussi tu vois ce dont je suis capable. C'est stupide, tu le sais très bien ce que je vaux. C'est juste que je suis un lâche. Que je j'essaye de me trouver des raisons pour t'avoir toujours plus auprès de moi. Je ne veux pas que tu sois loin, je veux pouvoir te voir… et toi ?

Dis est ce que tu connaîtras  
Un jour prochain  
De nouveaux sentiments plus forts

Est-ce que tu comprendras un jour ? Est-ce que toi aussi tu pourrais un jour devenir aussi sentimental que moi ? J'aimerais, comme se serait bien. J'ai honte. J'attends encore après toi. J'ai tellement peur de venir te chercher que j'espère finalement que se soit toi qui vienne me trouver. C'est stupide, tu serais venu depuis longtemps si tu étais dans le même cas que moi. Tu es si direct. Je me rappelle encore comment tu as fait la morale le troisième siège de la cinquième division parce qu'il avait mal assortit ses couleurs. Non si tu avais quelque chose à me dire tu l'aurais déjà fait. Mais cela veut dire aussi que tu ne ressens rien pour moi. Alors que devrais-je faire ? Si je me lance, est-ce que ça ne donnera qu'un énorme blanc, ou bien prendras-tu le temps de réfléchir ? Ai-je une chance pour faire changer tes sentiments en ma faveur ? S'il vous plait faîtes que oui.

Ce que je veux de toi  
Je le garde au fond de moi  
Comme le plus grand des secrets  
Qu'on ne dévoile jamais  
Ce que je veux pour nous  
Le sauras-tu un beau jour?  
De la tendresse à l'amour  
C'est aussi ce que j'attends de toi

Ce que je veux de toi ? Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça maintenant ? Aurais-tu remarqué quelque chose ? Pourtant je n'ai pas changé de d'habitude. Je n'ai même pas essayé de te mettre sur la voie pour comprendre alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ? Il y aurait possibilité que toi aussi tu… Mais regarder moi, ce n'est qu'une question banale pourquoi est-ce que je m'excite autant. Je me fais honte je suis franchement un cas désespéré. Je ne suis pas sûr que je vaille un nous. Alors quitte à être au fond du trou, je ne peux que remonter. Ne reste plus qu'à voir si je vais y tomber ou si tu vas me rattraper. J'ai honte. Ce que je vais dire ce n'est pas moi. Vas-tu au moins me reconnaître à travers ses paroles.

Et tant pis pour moi  
Et tant pis pour nous  
Si je dois gâcher notre amitié  
Mais je n'en peux plus  
De t'aimer comme ca

Si ce n'ai pas réciproque et bien tant pis. J'aurais tout gâcher. J'aurais encore plus honte. Mais au moins se sera fait. Plus d'amitié, plus de souffrance, je ne t'aurais certainement plus sous le nez tout au long de la journée. Ce sera un bon début pour cicatriser et oublier. Du moins tenter d'oublier car tu hanteras encore longtemps mes pensés. C'est stupide mais c'est comme ça, qu'est-ce que ne nous ferait pas faire l'amour ? Mais là je n'en peux plus, ne fais pas cette tête ou je vais vraiment craquer et ne pas faire que parler. D'ailleurs ça serait peut-être plus explicite.

Ce que je veux de toi  
Je le garde au fond de moi  
Comme le plus grand des secrets  
Qu'on ne dévoile jamais  
Ce que je veux pour nous  
Le sauras-tu un beau jour?  
De la tendresse à l'amour  
C'est aussi ce que j'attends de toi

« Ceux que je veux de toi ? Je veux qu'il ait un nous. C'est tout simple Yumichika. »


	13. Violence Starkx

Résumé: Stark arrive en cours cherchant désespérément à finir sa nuit... personne ne lui donnera la chance de le faire.

Deydouu: Une nouvelle fic pour toi, j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant.

Freak:Mouahahah j'ai encore pas mal à faire avan ton OS je suis désolée...

Fyekawai:n'est-ce pas, ça fait bizarre. Pour tout avouer je me rappelle pas avoir imaginé Ikkuka se disant ça mdr, j'ai juste écrit et mis des noms. Mais quand je me suis relue j'ai trouvé ça bien alors j'ai rajouté quelques petites choses, comme il ne se reconnaît plus. Ca faisait plus réel. Sinon pour Zaraki oui j'espère qu'il porte des sous-vêtement :s sinon j'imagine pas, vaut mieux pas. Et puis de toute façon c'est un rêve de Yumi (rêve ou cauchemar) mdr.

Eris: Merci beaucoup en espérant que celui-ci te plaise aussi.

Eldar-melda: Ouais en sou-vêtement aller hop ^^

Yuna Asakura: J'aime bien cette partie très très très bien cachée d'Ikkaku même si je doute que Tit Kubo la fasse ressortir un jour mdr. Sinon Yoh c'est dans Shaman King en fait ^^" Chacun sa culture j'ai envis de dire

Bumblebee: Qui sait Tite ne donne jamais ces pensées, je me suis dit que ça pouvait très bien etre possible... bon d'accord je l'imagine mal comme ça mais bon on peut toujours rêver.

Sinon dernière chose que j'ai extrêmement honte à dire, alors je vous demanderez de ne pas en rajouter. Je suis assez prise par les devoirs et je me rappelle plus les OS que j'ai fait ou pas alors ceux qui n'ont pas eut leur OS vous voulez bien me le rapeller. Je me ferai une joie de vous le faire. On est proche des vacances ça viendra plus vite je vous promets.

Je vous lâche là bon OS et vive Stark.

* * *

Stark venant juste d'arriver se dirigea directement à sa place. Il installa ses affaires et posa ses bras sur la table pour se coucher dessus. Il aurait voulu continuer sa nuit si courte mais un groupe de filles en train de se « battre » ne trouvait rien d'autre de mieux que d'hurler à côté de ses oreilles. Alors il releva la tête et observa ceux qui l'entouraient. En commençant par balancer un regard noir à Sun-sun, Mira-rose et Apache, qui criaient toujours à côté, d'ailleurs ce pauvre regard ne les calma pas juste. Il eut juste pour effet de faire hausser les épaules d'Hallibel, disant qu'il savait très bien que rien ne pourrait les arrêter. Alors il soupira et tourna la tête pour apercevoir Ulquiorra entouré par Inoue, Tatsuki et Rukia. Le pauvre pensa le brun imaginant ce que pouvait lui raconter les trois jeunes filles. Surement le résumé, avec mime, du dernier film qu'elle avaient vu et ù il n'avait pas voulu venir. Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de Stark. Il se demandait comment il réussissait l'exploit de rester avec elles, lui qui était si calme et elles qui étaient si vive et expressives. Mais apparemment ça lui allait puisqu'il recherchait aussi leur présence certaines fois. Puis ils restaient ensemble toute la journée.

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent ensuite sur un groupe de garçon qui eux allaient très bien ensemble. Tous sur excité en commençant par Kaïen et Renji. Toujours ensemble sur les mauvais coups, avec souvent l'aide d'Ikkaku. Même si celui-ci préférait rester en arrière avec Yumichika à rire de leurs âneries. A eux s'ajoutait Shinji, enfin pendant les inter-cours, comme maintenant. Celui-ci avait accessoirement jeté son dévolu sur la pauvre Inoue. Qui bien sûr était défendue par Tatsuki, Rukia et plus mesurément Ulquiorra. Pourtant Stark s'accordait à dire qu'ils pourraient bien aller ensemble. Avec le blond extravaguant venait aussi, depuis seulement trois mois, un mec aux cheveux bleu, un nouveau dont il n'avait retenu le nom que récemment ; Grimmjow. Ce qui l'étonnait le plus, n'était pas sa couleur de cheveux (et non et pourtant) mais comment ce dernier s'était très vite liée avec le rouquin de la classe. C'est d'ailleurs surement à cause de ça qu'aucun des deux n'était visible, enfin le brun ne voulait en aucun cas savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien faire. Ces petites excursion avaient pourtant le chic pour énerver passablement le groupe précédemment cité. En effet si le roux ne participait pas à leur connerie, c'était lui qui leur donnait le plus d'idée, alors privé de leur « cerveau » ils se retrouvaient vite sans rien à faire.

S'il n'avait pas été aussi fatigué il aurait lâché un petit rire. Pour trouver un peu de repos, parce que bon il faut dire qu'il ne sont pas franchement reposant, Stark tourna la tête pour se trouver en présence de Toshiro, Ishida et Kensei. Ces trois là étaient assez silencieux, par rapport au reste de la classe c'est un exploit, mais surtout très doués niveau cours. Et aussi, c'est ce qui intéresse le brun, très soporifique.

Il réussit alors à faire abstraction des trois furies qui criaient toujours, et des deux crétin qui gueulaient depuis le tableau, et ferma les yeux. Il avait presque atteint le sommeil paradoxale quand une voix lui fit savoir que le repos était fini. Qu'il le veuille ou non. Pourtant le brun ne bougea pas quand la voix réitéra sa demande. Peut-être avait-il un peu de chance aujourd'hui...

« Aïeuh !...

-T'avais qu'à pas dormir, rétorqua une blonde en remettant sa ongue en place.

-Mais…

-Il y a pas de mais, je veux mon bonjour.

-Bonjour… Aïeuh…

-C'est pas comme ça qu'on dit bonjour à sa copine espèce de mal poli, s'écria une autre blonde retirant son pied du tibia de Sark.

-J'ai comprit en fait vous voulez ma mort, soupira ce dernier.

-Non juste mon bonjour suffira », affirma la première blonde.

Stark soupira et se redressa sur sa chaise. Il attira doucement la jeune fille vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Avant de lui souffler à nouveau un petit bonjour à l'oreille.

« Stark veux-tu bien lâcher Hiyori. Nous sommes en cours.

-Aieuh…

-Abruti. »

La petite blonde remis une nouvelles fois sa tongue avant d'aller s'asseoir à sa place légèrement rouge. Le brun quant à lui se frotta l'arrière du crâne en regardant désespéré la prof qui venait d'entrer. Vu le sourire mis amusé mi sadique qu'elle arborait, Yoruichi avait certainement du le faire exprès. Après tout, était leur professeur principal, elle était celle qui les connaissait le mieux. Alors la réaction de la jeune fille lui était plus que prévisible. Mais Stark ne lui en voulait pas trop, c'était ce qui caractérisait la prof que tout le monde appréciait. Et c'était sans doute aussi parce qu'elle était violente qu'il avait bien voulu d'Hiyori, il fit un petit sourire. Dit comme ça on pourrait croire à un maso. Il se retourna un moment pour apercevoir la jeune fille sur le bureau derrière mais se prit un coup de pied dans le dos. Le jeune homme retint un petit rire ayant aperçu quelques rougeurs toujours présentes. Comment tout cela avait commencé déjà ?

« Dodo… c'était à peu près tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Alors il croisa les bras sur la table et posa sa tête dessus. Environ quinze minutes plus tard il dormait sans se rendre compte que toutes les dix minutes le prof lui envoyait des bouts de craie… dans l'espoir de le réveiller. Cela fut tout de même le cas quand un boucan dont il n'avait pas l'habitude (parce que d'autre comme les filles qui crient ça il connaît déjà) s'imposa à ses oreilles. Il leva mollement la tête pour découvrir une blonde, coiffée de deux couettes, les yeux bleus assez fine et d'à peu près son âge… Une nouvelle comme les autres quoi. Il renfouit sa tête dans ces bras désintéressé de ce qui se passait. C'est alors qu'un grand coup s'abattit sur sa tête. Il la releva se tenant douloureusement le crâne et regarda la blonde.

« Dis-le si je te fais chier.

-Bah…., SPAM !! et de deux, mais quoi ?

-Euh Hiyori-chan, veux-tu bien arrêter de frapper Stark et prendre ta place… Tient celle derrière lui il n'y a personne.

-Ouais », fit-elle avant de s'installer. »

Une rencontre violente. Tout comme le violent coup de pied qu'elle venait de lui mettre dans le dos. Il devait au moins admettre que maintenant il suivait tous les cours, elle y veillait. Il laissa aller un petit rire. Il avait osé trouver les fréquentations d'Ulquiorra bizarre que pouvait-il-il dire lui ? Le flemmard tombé pour une surexcitée. Il retint un nouveau petit rire. Ma fois l'amour ça se commande pas.


	14. bon anniversaire NellIchi

Résumé: Elle ne sait pas comment le dire...

Petit drabble NellIchi pour Ichigo, j'espère qu'elle appréciera. Et vous aussi par la même occasion. D'ailleurs nouveau petit défi, j'ai écrit une partie en physique et une partie en philo saurez-vous faire la différence? (Oui je sais pas bien mais bon...)

La réponse à l'autre défi... pour la musique en fait je n'en veux à personne de ne pas avoir trouver. Pour cause c'était du L5... ne me demandez pas ce que ça venait faire dans ma playlist ou je vais me suicidé mdr.

Bumblebee: Couples bizarre hein? Je voulais surprendre et quand j'en ai parler à une amie ele m'a dit ça et j'ai trouvé tout de suite comment faire. Etrange ouais mais c'est comme ça. Je passe sous silence le fait qu'on à fait un gros trip dessus après mais bon. Je suis d'accord Stark fait assez maso comme ça mais ce n'est pas le cas... enfin j'espère.

Eldar-Melda: Contente que ça t'es plu. Au fait pour ton OS sur l'Humour Urahara par rapport à Shinji, dis-moi tu n'aurais pas une idée de blague qu'il pourrait lui faire pour me mettre sur la voix?

Deydouu: Mouahahhaah j'ai réussi mon pari je suis contente d'avoir réussi à te surprendre.

Yuna Asakura: Ouais j'aime bien aussi Yoruichi qui provoque Hyiori pour qu'elle frappe Stark... ah l'amour quand tu nous tient.

Freak: Lol merci pour ton compliment. Et pour ton OS avec Hanataro, il y a des gens que tu voudrais qu'il rencontre (ou pas) ou je fais vraiment ce qu'il me chante? (je préfèrerait que tu me donne des pistes mdr)

Bon aller bonne fic à tous.

* * *

Tous les deux marchaient en silence dans les rues de Karakura. Apparemment aucun des deux ne voulaient briser ce silence. Ce n'était pourtant dans les habitudes de Nell de ne pas parler, même quand rien d'essentiel n'était à dire. De toute façon le roux à côté d'elle était trop choqué pour oser prendre la parole en premier.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, alors qu'il discutait tranquillement avec Inoue elle était arrivée soufflant bruyamment comme épuisée. A croire qu'elle venait de se faire un sprint. Directement Ichigo porta son attention sur elle et l'attrapa par le bras comme pour la soutenir. L'ex-espada agrippa son poignet et l'entraîna à sa suite. Ce faisait quelques minutes qu'ils avaient arrêté de courir pour finalement marcher. En silence, sans explication sur l'enlèvement dont il avait été la victime.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à côté d'un canal. Ou plutôt du canal qui avait déjà assisté à pas mal de chose comme le début d'une grande amitié entre Sado et Ichigo. Ou alors les multiples bagarres que le roux avait pu livrer là. Sans compter les combats beaucoup plus important comme celui avec Grimmjow. Pour Nell par contre il ne signifiait rien sauf ce qu'elle allait bientôt faire… surement… peut-être…

Elle devait repartir, sa limite de temps sur Terre touchait à son terme. Rien à regretter de tous les choix qu'elle avait pu faire. Se placer du côté du roux avait même certainement était son meilleur choix.

Le silence planait toujours parce que ce dernier… cette dernière chose… Les dernières choses sont souvent les plus dures à faire. Ou alors celles qu'on a peur de mettre à exécution. Pourtant si on ne les fait pas il restera toujours des regrets. Alors la voix fluette couvrit le silence :

« Je ne sais pas comment tu le dire alors bon anniversaire.

-Euh… Nell, ce n'est pas mon anniversaire.

-J'en étais sûre, soupira-t-elle.

-Alors quoi ?

-Je t'ai dit je ne sais pas comment faire.

-De quoi ?

- Je ne veux pas partir sans l'avoir dit mais je sais pas si…

-Nell si tu ne dis rien on ne saura jamais ni l'un ni l'autre.

-Ichigo je crois que je t'aime. »

Un nouveau silence assombrit l'endroit. L'ex-espada ne se sentait que légèrement mieux de l'avoir dit. Mais le roux silencieux n'était pas forcément une bonne nouvelle.

Il faut bien dire ces choses un jour ou l'autre même si elle blesse. Que ce soit celui qui dit ou celui qui écoute. Parce qu'au final on ne sait pas ce que l'autre a dans la tête lorsqu'on se lance. On ne peut donc qu'avoir confiance et choisir la bonne personne. Même si finalement on ne choisi par forcément à qui on doit annoncer son amour. Il ne reste alors plus qu'à espérer, que la personne en face ne nous détruise pas, ou qu'elle ne se brise pas elle non plus. Or Ichigo était la bonne personne, du moins pour Nell. Même si le silence était toujours là. Il était calme, ne semblant pas être blessé. NE voulant pas blesser. Le roux n'aurait de toute façon jamais pu briser une personne qu'il aime. Il n'était pas comme ça mais on peut toujours faire mal sans le vouloir. Après tout si les sentiments ne sont pas similaires la déchirure viendra forcément même si les mots ont été longuement choisis. Le simple fait de ne pas voir retourner ce que l'on a de plus chère suffit à casser l'espoir que l'on à pu mettre dans de simple parole.

Tout comme de simples paroles peuvent emplir une personne de bonheur.

« C'est bientôt noël, là aussi on offre des cadeaux. »

Un sourire lumineux éclaira le visage de l'ex-espada qui se rapprocha du rouquin. Elle lui saisit le bras doucement pour le tourner vers elle.

« Merci Ichigo. »

Leurs lèvres se scellèrent. Les gestes parlent sous beaucoup plus que quelques phrases. Ils ne sont pas à sous-estimer, ils sont la continuité de tout ce que l'on veut construire par quelques paroles dites à la bonne personne.


	15. entremetteur HisaKira

Résumé: Kira et Shuhei ont du mal à passer à l'action... Ils vont donc être aidé.

Fyekawai: Cet OS est pour toi j'espère que tu l'apprécieras. L'idée me plaisait me j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire... disons que je n'écris jamais sur Ukitake alors ça fait un peu bizarre. bref... Merci pour ton com à mon autre OS ^^. En effet j'aime bien ce pauvre canal moi, d'ailleurs je crois que j'y fais souvent référence... dans diverse fic qui reprenne le vrai monde d'Ichigo enfin je crois...

Mangasadoscaf: Merci pour tes coms ^^ Je connaissais le hichihime, je te ferais ton OS avec plaisir mais je peux pas te le promettre pour tout de suite.

Deydouu: Merci j'aime le kawai aussi des fois.

Eldar-Melda: Et oui... enfin c'est comme ça que j'imagine Ichigo après c'est peut-être un briseur de coeur mdr. Merci pour ton idée d'humour mdr je ferai quelque chose de bien je pense eheh.

Bumblebee: Ah oui tient j'avais oublié que c'était celui-là sinon je l'aurais rajouté... bah tant pis. ^^

Aller bonne fic à tous.

* * *

Ukitake regardait les deux jeunes hommes depuis un moment déjà, le sourire aux lèvres. Il était content de voir que la vie suivait toujours son court… même apr_s la mort. Que bientôt un nouvel amour allait éclore. Son idée ne fut que renforcé lorsqu'il remarqua le regard désespéré du blondinet qui voyait le vice-capitaine de la neuvième division s'éloigner. Ukitake étira à nouveau un sourire mais sursauta lorsque la voix de Gin résonna :

« Ca fait moment maintenant. Faudrait peut-être qu'ils songent à passer à l'action, non ?

-Certes, peut-être on-ils déjà prévu quelque chose…

-Avec ces mecs aussi coincés l'un que l'autre ? Non je pense qu'il va falloir les aider.

-Quoi ? Entrer dans une histoire d'amour ? C'est incorrect.

-Faîtes comme si c'était pour me rendre service alors.

-Comment ça ?

-C'est affreux, à la limite de l'insoutenable vous savez, expliqua Gin avec un faux air malheureux, Kira ne travail plus comme il faut depuis qu'ils se tournent autour. Je suppose qu'il en est de même pour Hisagi. Alors si on peut le mettre enfin dans un lit ce serait une bonne chose.

-Mais…

-Aller Ukitake-san, vous pouvez bien faire ça pour moi… et pour Tousen-taicho surement…

-Je n'ai donc pas vraiment le choix, finit-il par sourire. As-tu un plan déjà en tête ?

-Non, expliqua Gin étirant un peu plus son sourire.

-Il faudrait qu'ils se retrouvent seuls ensemble. Comme pendant un dinner romantique.

-Bien je m'occupe du repas. Occupez-vous de les réunir.

-Gin attend… où doivent-ils se rejoindre ?

-J'ai bien le jardin de la maison de Kuchiki-Taicho.

-Quoi mais… Je ne peux pas demander ça à Byakuya. Alors le jardin de la treizième va bien aussi.

-Ma division ? Comment veux-tu que je trouve une raison pour qu'il vienne là ?

-Je ne sais pas, à vous de voir. »

Sur ce le capitaine de la troisième division partit le sourire aux lèvres. Ukitake se frotta l'arrière du crâne et se dirigea pensivement vers sa division.

Son plan tenait en trois phases. La première était sur le point d'être terminer. Le capitaine tourna la tête inquiet, le bruit d'une chute venait de se faire entendre. Très vite il passa la tête hors de la bâtisse pour apercevoir les jardins. Ses yeux lissèrent de côté toutes les décorations qui avaient pu être mise en place pour se contenter de fixée une jeune femme étendu à même le sol.

« Tu ne t'es pas fait mal Kiyone-chan ?

-Taicho ! hurla-t-elle en se relevant. Tout va bien ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

-Taicho, je pourrai savoir pourquoi vous nous avez demandé d'installer toutes ses décorations ? demanda Kotsuabki.

-Ah ça… c'est pour une surprise.

-Pour nous ? demandèrent-ils en cœur.

-Peut-être… enfin commet dire… si tout se passe bien nous pourrons aussi en profiter…

-Taicho, firent-ils soupçonneux, que préparez-vous ?

-Rien rien n'y faite pas attention. »

Il regarda une dernière fois la cours et soupira, la première phase de son plan était terminée. Maintenant il lui fallait accomplir la deuxième ce qui ne serait certainement pas si simple. La capitaine sortit donc de sa division et entreprit de se diriger vers la neuvième. Il passa directement au bureau de Tosen, ce dernier fut surpris de la voir… enfin surpris de ressentir le reatsu d'Ukitake.

« Ukitake-san ? Que me veut votre visite ?

-Je viens vous parler d'un problème.

-Un problème ?

-Oui… enfin, pour faire simple je dirai que j'ai remarqué un certain relâchement de la part des vice-capitaines. Vous êtes certainement d'accord avec moi.

-Bien j'ai pu vérifier que Shuhei est moins assidu dans son travail depuis quelques temps. Pourtant je ne pense pas que se soit pour la même cause que les autres.

-Oh ? Vous seriez au courant de ce qui arrive à Hisagi-kun ?

-Je pense.

-Cela aurait-il un rapport avec Izuru-kun ?

-Êtes-vous au courant Ukitake-taicho ?

-Disons qu'en fait c'était pour ce problème là que je venais… Je pense pouvoir le régler.

-Pourquoi régler un problème qui ne vous concerne pas ?

-Gin-kun me l'a demandé très gentiment. Je n'ai pas pu refuser

-Je vois. Donc que puis-je faire pour vous aidez ?

-Me laisser emprunter Hisagi-kun pour la soirée, qu'il passera en compagnie d'Izuru-kun.

-Bien, je ne lui donnerais rien à faire dans la soirée.

-Merci bien. »

Ukitake offrit un sourire pour accentué son remerciement et sortit du bureau. Deuxième phase accomplie. N'en restait plus qu'une. Il se mit donc à la recherche donc à la recherche de Hisagi au travers la neuvième division. Une fois qu'il l'eut trouvé, le capitaine l'aborda :

« Hisagi-kun.

-Ukitake-taicho ? Que…

-Je tenais juste à te prévenir puisque je crois ta route, que ce soir une fête est prévu par Matsumoto pour tous les vice-capitaines dans la treizième division.

-Bien… j'y passerai si Tousen-taicho m'en laisse le temps.

-Bien sûr je comprends. Bonne journée Hisagi-kun.

-Bonne journée Ukitake-taicho. »

Ukitake se dirigea alors ensuite vivement, du moins aussi vivement qu'il lui était possible, vers la troisième division dans l'espoir de trouver Kira. Ce fut rapidement le cas allez savoir pourquoi. Il l'aborda de la même manière que Shuhei.

« Bonjour Izuru-kun.

-Bonjour Ukitake-taicho… Vous cherchez Ichimaru-taicho ? Je suis désolée il…

-Non non je ne cherche pas Gin-kun, je voulais te voir. Enfin… pour te passer un message de Matsumoto alors comme je passais par là et que je t'ai vu… Bref ce soir Matsumoto organise une fête pour les vice-capitaines dans les jardins de ma division. Tu es donc prié de venir Izuru-kun.

-Je pense pouvoir… Ichimaru-taicho à disparu alors je n'ai rien à faire.

-Bien j'en informerai Matsumoto »

Sur ceux il partit laissant un Kira perplexe. Deuxième partie du plan réussi. Ne manquait plus que Gin amène de quoi manger et la soirée serait prête pour nos deux compères. C'est pour la capitaine se hâta une nouvelle fois mais pour rejoindre sa division cette fois-ci.

Il fut déçu à son arrivée de voir que le capitaine au sourire faux n'était pas encore là. Il fit un moment les cent pas… pas qu'il était stressé, non juste qu'il n'aimait pas devoir dépendre de quelqu'un lorsqu'il entreprenait quelque chose. Et là il ne pouvait faire qu'attendre, cela le… bah le faisait stresser en fait si. Finalement Gin arriva en fin d'après-midi avec les denrées.

« Alors Ukitake-san, vous avez trouvé le moyen de les faire venir ?

-Oui… Par contre Izuru-kun te cherchais tout à l'heure Gin.

-Bah il me verra demain. C'est pas un problème. Je vois que vous avez refait un peu la déco ici.

-J'ai prétexté une fête alors il fallait bien…

-Je vois… Ce sera surement le cas après de toute façon, sourit le capitaine de la troisième division.

-Il faut installer tout ça, je ne sais exactement quand est-ce qu'ils vont arriver. »

Les deux capitaines se mirent à la tâche et environ 30 minutes plus tard les deux protagonistes arrivaient. Surpris de se retrouver tous les deux, ils commencèrent par parler calmement. Ils finirent tout de même par remarquer que personne ne venait alors ils se rapprochèrent inconsciemment. Sous le regard des deux entremetteurs. Quelques minutes plus tard le brun attrapa la main de l'autre et le tira à sa suite. Gin s'exclama alors :

« Enfin, ça y est ils vont le faire. Nous allons pourvoir… enfin travailler en paix, finit-il devant le regard d'Ukitake.

-On peut faire la fête avec ce qui reste aussi maintenant ? demanda un voix derrière.

-Matsumoto ?

-Aucune fête n'est organiser sans que je le sage. Ukitake-taicho… d'ailleurs j'ai ramené du monde. »

Les deux capitaines observent les quelques shinigami se trouvant derrière la sulfureuse rousse et Gin ne put s'empêcher de glousser. L'autre préféra demander.

« Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas incruster plutôt.

-Franchement Ukitake-san… sans vouloir vous vexer, je crois qu'il n'y a qu'eux qui n'ont pas comprit ce que vous vouliez faire. Et encore, pensa-t-elle sans oser l'ajouter.

-Ah…bon… Puisque tu le dis…

-Bien tout le monde vous pouvez profiter de ce buffet, accorda Gin.

-Yatta !! »


	16. salsa Hichihime

Résumé: Une fête c'est le bon moment pour se rapprocher... ou plutôt pour montrer à tout le monde qu'on est rapproché.

Petit OS pour Mangasadoscaf

Désolée je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux com se sera pour le prochain OS. Gomen gomen gomen

* * *

Ils étaient tous à la fête organisée par Urahara pour la victoire sur Aizen. Tous ? Il faut compter Urahara et toute son équipe, Yuroichi, Rukia, Renji, Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Ishida (qui avait été forcé mais faut pas le dire), Ikkaku, Yumichika, Matsumoto (qui imagine une fête sans Matsumoto), Shuhei et Kira. Sans compter les Vizard. Bref en gros ceux qui savent s'amuser dans le monde des âmes.

La fête battait son plein bien que la plupart se trouvait autour du buffet, il y avait bien la vice-capitaine du la dixième division qui mettait l'ambiance. Elle était déjà assez bourrée pour faire un peu tout et n'importe quoi. Et cela ne semblait pas déranger Ikkaku pour lui lancer les défis les plus bas qui soit. C'est pour cela qu'Ichigo se retrouvait avec la rousse entre les bras au milieu de la piste. Quand la musique changea pour laisser place à un slow ils regagnèrent le bord et le shinigami remplaçant se dépêcha de quitter cette femme dangereuse. Il revint tenir compagnie à Inoue et Ishida. La jeune fille semblait attendre quelque chose mais il ne put lui soutirer aucune information. Tout ce qu'il obtient fut un :

« Tout va bien ne t'en fait pas Kurosaki-kun.

-Mais…

-Ne cherche pas Kurosaki, lança Ishida.

-Bien alors je peux peut-être t'accorder une danse.

-Ano…

-Après ce slow si ça te dérange, ajouta-t-il un peu rougissant.

-Non merci beaucoup Kurosaki-kun mais je vais rester encore ici.

-Bien si c'est ce que tu veux. »

Ichigo observa la rousse lui sourire tandis qu'à côté Ishida avait un petit sourire en coin. Il devait savoir ce qu'avait la jeune fille. De même Rukia les observait en coin alors qu'elle dansait avec Renji. A croire qu'elle attendait quelque chose avec impatience. Comme si elle avait vue une peluche géante en forme de chappy. Puis d'un coup une voix retentit dans sa tête.

« Mon roi.

-Qu'est-ce que ? Shiro ?

-Ouais, j'ai envie d'participer à la fête moi aussi. Après tout c'est aussi grâce à moi qu'on a gagné. »

Il fallait préciser qu'Ichigo entretenait une relation beaucoup plus détendue avec son hollow depuis la fin de cette guerre. Il lui laissait même de temps en temps le contrôle de son corps… tant qu'il y avait avec lui au moins une personne qui pourrait l'arrêter. Même si, pour une raison que le roux ignorait, le hollow voulait souvent sortir en présence d'Orihime. Une fois n'étant pas coutume… Ichigo observa la salle, tout le monde semblait bien s'amuser, il espérait que ça continu ainsi. Il allait répondre quand la voix reprit.

« Aller quoi, tu fais rien là. J'vais te montrer comment on s'amuse moi.

-Bon bon. »

Le shinigami remplaçant se retrouva dans son monde intérieur et laissa momentanément la place à son hollow. Ce dernier se tourna directement vers la rousse à côté de lui. Ichigo intervint toute de suite :

« Elle ne veut pas danser alors ne l'embête pas.

-Tu veux parier ? lança narquoisement Shiro.

-Quoi ?

-Inoue ?

-Qu'est-ce que ? Shiro c'est toi ? demanda la jeune fille surprise entendant la voix de Kurosaki modifiée.

-Yep. C'est quoi c'te musique à la gomme. T'veux pas nous mettre autre chose Chad ? »

Le brun regarda un moment le roux qui à l'évidence n'était plus lui-même. Maintenant tout le monde avait compris que Shiro était à la place d'Ichigo pourtant l'ambiance n'en fut pas véritablement tendue. Juste un cri non content de Rukia qui voulait finir sa danse contre un rire ironique du hollow. Pourtant Chad accéda à la requête de la shinigami et laissa continuer le slow.

Shiro se retourna vers la rousse et lui demanda :

« Tu m'accordes la prochaine n'est-ce pas ?

-Hai Shiro-kun, rougit-elle un peu.

-Quoi !!!!!!!! »

Cri monumental dans la tête du roux, Ichigo n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier que cette demande n'est pas été refusée. Comme réponse il n'eut le droit qu'à un rire sarcastique, qui disait en quelque sorte : « et oui mon grand je suis plus fort que toi et ce quelque soit ce que je fais. » Ichigo eut beau crier tout ce qu'il voulait dans la tête qui était normalement la sienne dès que la musique changea le hollow n'écouta plus rien de ce qu'il pouvait vociférer.

Il attrapa la rousse et l'amena directement au centre de la piste. Une salsa ? Pourquoi pas après tout. Shiro sourit et fit tournoyer Inoue d'un mouvement de bras. Surprise elle se laissa guider par le hollow qui apparemment savait danser la salsa. Où l'avait-il apprit aucun d'entre eux ne le savait. Par contre tous s'arrêtèrent pour profiter du spectacle que les deux danseurs leur offrait. Inoue avait reprit de l'assurance et leur montrait qu'elle aussi savait danser la salsa. Pirouette, croisement de bras, tentant même un petit porté, personne ne s'en serait douté. Les spectateurs battaient maintenant la mesure. Le seul qui n'était pas conquis semblait être Ichigo

Puis dans un mouvement le hollow ramena la jeune fille contre lui collant son corps (enin celui d'Ichigo) au sien. Front contre front, au point où leurs lèvres se touchaient presque. Mais avant que quelques chose n'arrivent Shiro refit tourner la demoiselle et la musique s'arrêta. Alors Inoue éclata de rire et se frotta l'arrière du crâne tenant toujours la main du rouquin.

« Waaaaa, tu m'avais pas dit que tu savais danser Inoue, intervint directement Rukia.

-C'est que je n'en avais jamais eut l'occasion.

-Tu veux dire que c'est la première fois que tu danses comme ça ?

-Non non je suis déjà allée à un cours… deux fois je crois.

-Deux fois, firent les autres blasés.

-Désolé mais je vous l'emprunte. »

Shiro raffermit sa prise sur la main de la jeune fille et l'entraîna loin du monde. A la grande surprise d'Ichigo personne ne protesta, ils les laissaient comme ça seuls en « amoureux ». Serait-ce possible qu'Inoue est un faible pour son hollow ? Et vice-versa ?

« C'est tout à fait ça mon roi.

-Quoi ?

-T'as très bien compris, mon roi.

-Rends-moi tout de suite la place.

-Alors là tu rêve j'ai quelque chose de beaucoup plus intéressant à faire que trainer dans ton monde intérieur. »

Il fit après la sourde oreille à tout ce que pouvait lui dire son « roi » ne se préoccupa plus que d'Orihime.


	17. Malade UkiUno

Résumé: Ukitake est malade, ça tout le monde le sait. Mais il y a une chose que seule Unohana sait sur cette maladie.

Petit, très petit OS pour Yuna Asakura mais je trouve qu'il s'arrête bien là et puis j'avais pas vraiment d'autre idée mais je t'en refais un autre quand tu veux, avec un peu de chance il sera plus long mdr. Sinon pour l'OS avec Shiro personnellement je n'avais pas imaginé une fin perverse puisqu'après tout il s'agit d'Inoue mais après à ta guise d'imaginer ce que tu veux.

Fyekawai: Moi aussi j'aime Shiro T.T pourquoi c'est pas lui qui a le corps d'Ichi... parce qu'il tuerait tout le monde... mais c'est qu'un détail... hum est-ce que je fais schizophrène là?

Mayuu:lol qui sait ce qu'ils peuvent bien faire tous les deux mdr. Fic notée mais par contre est-ce que tu as une envie précise?

deydouu, Eldar-melda: une chose à dire vive Shiro!!

Freak: Je tiens à dire que chacun à sa vie et ce n'est en aucun cas grave si tu ne review pas à chaque fois mdr, je suis pas folle à ce point.

Bumblebee:n'est-ce pas? J'aime beaucoup cette idée même si généralement je le réalise plutôt avec Ichigo mais bon puisqu'on me l'a demandé avec Inoue, je suis les ordres mdr.

Ichigo: Ta fic à été noté et je te rassure Ichi va très bien même s'il est en train de me maudire là... je tiens le coup.

Sur ce bonne fic.

* * *

« Unohana-taicho ! Unohana-taicho !

-Kiyone que fais-tu ici ? demanda Isane légèrement surprise.

-Ukitake-taicho ne va pas bien du tout il faudrait que Unohana-taicho vienne s'il vous plait, s'écria Kotsubaki.

-Je vais la chercher attendez-moi ici. »

Isane laissa les deux assistants du capitaine de la treizième division et partit à la recherche de son propre capitaine. Heureusement elle se doutait d'où elle pouvait être. La vice-capitaine attendit qu'Unohana est fini avec son patient et l'aborda :

« Taicho, il y a un problème avec Ukitake-taicho.

-Oh… est-ce grave ?

-Bien Kiyone et Kotsubaki, qui sont à l'entrée de la quatrième division, ont l'air vraiment inquiet. Cela ne laisse rien présager de bon.

-Bon. Je te laisse faire la fin de ma ronde ici, Isane. Je me rends à la treizième division.

-Haï Taicho. »

La brune partit ainsi sous le regard de son fukutaicho. Elle rejoignit les deux assistants de Jyuushiro qui étaient encore en train de se battre pour une histoire de préférence. Alors elle s'avança avec son sourire de sainte et leur demanda d'une voix cristalline mais qui leur donna un long frisson dans le dos :

« Il y a des patient ici, il sera agréable que vous fassiez moins de bruit.

-Ha… Hai Unohana taicho, s'excusa Kiyone.

-Pouvez-vous me conduire jusqu'à Ukitake-taicho maintenant.

-Bien sûr. »

Les deux shinigami se mirent presqu'au garde à vous et prirent prestement la direction de leur division suivit par Unohana. Ils furent on ne peut plus silencieux durant le trajet et s'éclipsèrent une fois arrivé devant les quartiers de leur capitaine. La brune entra donc après avoir frappé deux coups comme à son habitude. Elle avisa le corps de l'homme sur le lit, contracté toussant à grand coup. La capitaine s'approcha alors doucement et sortit un petit flacon qu'elle lui fit boire. La toux se calma comme par miracle et l'homme pu essuyer sa bouche.

« Merci Restu, et désolé de te déranger encore une fois.

-Il faut savoir s'entre-aider entre capitaine, répliqua-t-elle en détournant les yeux, rien n'est de ta faute.

-Mais tu me consacres une partie de ton temps. C'est beaucoup pour un capitaine, surtout le capitaine de la section médical. Je ne dois pas être le seul patient.

-Mais tu es le plus important.

-Parce que je suis capitaine ? »

Le silence tomba sur la salle. Unohana ne confirma, ni ne contredit l'affirmation du plus vieux. Ce n'était qu'une demi-vérité mais il n'avait pas à le savoir. Elle regarda par la fenêtre cherchant comme du soutient puis se mit à la tâche. La capitaine prenait bien soin de ne plus croiser le regard marron.

Peu de temps après il se sentait mieux. Ukitake ne pouvait qu'admettre le savoir faire de la capitaine de la quatrième division. Cette dernière était dos à lui, en trainde préparer un de ses breuvages bénéfiques. Elle se tourna une dernière fois vers lui et lui offrit un verre remplit d'un mélange qui ne faisait pas vraiment envi.

« Encore ?

-Oui j'en suis désolée mais tu vas devoir le boire.

-Tu n'as pas à être désolée. Après tout c'est moi le malade, je n'ai pas à me plaindre puisque que tu essayes de me guérir.

- Jyuushiro tu es conscient qu'il faut être patient dans ce genre de cas. Il est peut-être même possible que je ne trouve pas de moyen de te soigner.

-Je comprends, je sais que tu fais de ton mieux.

-Surement, répondit-elle baissant les yeux.

-Bon alors à la notre. »

Il porta le verre à sa bouche et avala le liquide avec une grimace qui prouvait que le goût était aussi ragoutant que l'aspect. La brune récupéra le verre et rallongea son patient qui ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Elle le regarda un long moment puis sortit un petit paquet transparent où était visible une poudre blanche. Elle soupira avant de le ranger vite dans le son haut de kimono.

Doucement elle se pencha en avant et frôla les lèvres du blanc des siennes.

« Désolée, je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre moyen. Nous nous reverrons dans une semaine Jyuushiro. »

Elle ferma les yeux puis se releva. La capitaine récupéra ses affaires et sortit de la pièce pour directement se faire assaillir de question de la part des deux assistants du plus vieux. Elle les rassura, prenant un visage serein et posé, comme à son habitude, même si au fond d'elle il n'y avait qu'une grande apocalypse.

Unohana rentra dans sa division mais ne prit même la peine de se renseigner auprès d'Isane qu'elle s'enferma dans son bureau.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit si timide ?


	18. problème

Résumé: Quand Shinji revient des course et découvre un gros problème.

Fic pour Aldar-malda, j'ia mis un peu de temps pour l'écrire parce que les idées ne me venait pas vraiment et puis l'autre jour en philo ya ça qui est venu et comme j'ai bien rigoler en l'écrivant j'me suis dit que je pouvais la poster. J'espère qu'elle te plaira aussi.

Mangasadoscafe: Contente que ça t'ai pllu.

Yuna Asakura: un Histusoi? c'est à dire enfin si j'ai bien comprit tu veux un HistugayaxSoi fong? oO je connaissais pas.

Freak:Ton os arrive c'est le prochain je l'ai presque fini mouahahaha. Et oui vive l'aurotrité maternelle suprême c'est quelque chsoe que j'adore chez Unohana.

Bumblebee: Lol ne t'inquiète pas tu n'es pas la seule sadique... pour ça que l'idée de ton OS me plait pas mal... enfin je vais te spoiler un peu su les KuroTsuki parce que tu auras le droit à une nouvelle scène Ichi contre le monde mdr. Pauvre de lui mais on l'aime trop c'est pour ça... ou pas

Fyekawai: J'aime la double review pour cause de non temps... ça me fait toujours très plaisir que tu prenne du temps à faire ça... enfin bref. Oui je sais que c'est bête qu'Unohana fasse ça mais j'avais pas d'autre idée alors bon c'est comme ça. (même si je la vois pas du tout être comme ça...enfin qui sait) sinon en réponse à "se perdre" non l'ordi de Grimm sera bel et bien vivant jusqu'à la fin de la fic ce ne sera pas lui qu'on enterrera... bien que oui ça va partir en cacahuète mdr

Mayuu: Elle lui donne une sorte de poison qui le rends malade. Moi j'me suis toujours demandé ce qu'il avait Ukitake... c'est peut-être une explication mouahahahah.

Sur ce bonne fic.

* * *

Shinji se trouvait en plein milieu d'une galerie marchande pestant tout ce qu'il pouvait contre la terre entière. Aujourd'hui il était de corvée de course et forcément c'était aujourd'hui que Lisa avait besoin d'un nouveau magasine. Il soupira en entrant dans la boutique faisant glousser quelques filles à côté. C'est une heure plus tard qu'il revint au hangar où les vizard avait élu domicile. Shiniji lâcha d'un coup ses sacs et ouvrit grand la bouche pour souffler un bruyant :

« C'est quoi ce bordel ?!? »

En effet au lieu de la couleur gris béton habituel, les murs avaient pris une jolie couleur rose Barbie flash. Déjà passablement énervé par les courses, et notamment l'attente dans le magasin de livre, le blond se tourna dans tous les sens pour voir s'il pouvait découvrir le coupable. Il remarqua alors, comble du comble, un bob vert et blanc et donc l'homme qui va avec adossé contre le mur d'un autre bâtiment. Exaspéré Shinji laissa en plan ses sacs de courses et se dirigea vers l'énergumène qui ne semblait même pas quelque peu inquiet.

« Oï teme ! Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu encore ? hurla-t-il, bien qu'il ne soit qu'à trois pas de lui (je ne parle pas en shumpo)

-Moi mais je n'ai rien fait dans le bt de nuir, expliqua la voix mielleuse du tenancier.

-Alors c'est quoi c'te couleur sur les murs ?

-Ah ça.

-Oui ça.

-Oh… Shinji-san… je dois t'annoncer une triste nouvelle.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il sur la défensive ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'attendre.

-Bien vois-tu un peu plus tôt Hiyori est arrivée dans mon magasin en s'écriant : « On est attaqué ! On est attaqué ! »

-Hiyori ? reprit le blond voyant très mal la vizard faire ça.

-Oui oui je te le jure… J'ai d'abord pensé à une attaque de masse de la soul society à cause de cet énervement mais après quelques questions je me suis aperçu que ce n'était pas le cas.

-C'était quoi alors, s'emporta l'ancien capitaine de la cinquième division toujours sur les nerfs. Et puis en plus quel est le rapport avec les murs en rose ?

-Oui oui j'y viens. Elle n'a pas su exactement me décrire ce qu'il se passait. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait affirmer c'était que les choses auxquelles ils étaient confrontés étaient dangereuses et qu'elles prenaient le contrôle de ceux qu'elles mordaient ou griffaient.

-Quoi ? fit Shinji en levant un sourcil dubitatif.

-Shinji-san si tu m'interromps tout le temps on ne va pas aller bien loin et encore moins vite.

-Ouais, soupira-t-il, je t'écoute.

-Bon alors… euh… ah… oui. J'ai donc décidé de me déplacer en personne, je suis tellement généreux, le blond levant son second sourcil toujours aussi dubitatif, quoi qu'il en soit lorsque je suis arrivé ici j'ai pu découvrir un vrai carnage. Ne restait plus que Kensei et Love encore raisonnés.

-Et les autres ? demanda inquiet Shinji.

-J'y viens, soupira Urahara. Les autres donc avançait parmi pas mal d'autre personne au ralentit en direction de ceux qui se défendaient encore. Les pauvres étaient assaillis de toute part. Les créatures elles ne semblaient avoir pour seul but de mordre ou griffer… enfin en gros elle voulait sauter sur la première personne qui bouge. Pourtant ces choses n'avaient pas l'air si coriace, après tout ils avançaient au ralentit avec une démarche peu sûre et des gestes digne d'un enfant de quatre ans. En fait les toucher n'était pas le problème. Non ce qui dérangeait c'était qu'il se relevait indéfiniment sans grande difficulté. Du moins pas plus qu'avant.

-Mais c'est impossible, scanda le blond. Personne ne peut se relever après avoir été tué sous forme d'âme.

-C'est encore plus étrange que cela, bien sûr c'est ce que je m'étais dis mais après observation j'en ai déduis qu'ils n'étaient pas sous forme d'âme.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était alors ?

-Bien en fait c'était Orihime-chan qui m'a apporté la réponse. J'étais en train de faire des recherches au corps à corps, faut pas croire mais pour prélever quelques choses c'est dur. Bref Kurosaki et sa bande sont arrivés, bah oui on a utilisé nos zampakuto alors forcément ça ne passe pas inaperçu. A peine sur les lieux ils se sont tous figés en voyant nos adversaires. Pas qu'ils faisaient spécialement plus peut que des arrancars mais là aucun d'eux ne semblait vouloir bouger. Puis Orihime-chan s'est exclamée : « C'est…enfin… ce sont des zombis !!! »

-Des quoi ?

-Je me suis posé exactement la même question. Bravo Shinji-san.

-M'en fou, c'est quoi des zombis ?

-On appelle ça aussi des mort-vivants.

-Comment ça ? Des morts ça peut pas être vivants !! Et puis nous on est déjà mort.

-C'est une nouvelle fois ce que m'a choqué. Bravo encore Shinji-san.

-Mais quoi alors ?

-J'ai donc supposé qu'en fait ce sont vos gigai qui se sont transformés en zombi. Pour le zombi, en faisant simple, c'est un revenant, généralement pas en très bon état, qui n'est pas très rapide mais dispose d'une force trois fois supérieure à celle d'un humain normal. Il faut aussi compter qu'il est déjà mort et ne peut donc pas être retué. Par contre s'il est décapité il perd ses facultés et est donc mis hors-jeu, puisqu'on ne peut pas dire mort encore une fois.

-Le rapport avec les murs roses ? redemanda Shinji de plus en plus dépité voir choqué par l'histoire du tenancier.

-Tu n'es pas un bon public pour les conteurs d'histoire.

-J'm'en fou. J'veux savoir ce qui est arrivé aux autres et aux murs.

-Bon, bno, une fois qu'Orihime-chan nous a annoncer cela j'ai cru bon de devoir les enfermé en attendant de pouvoir les faire revenir à leur état normal. Donc j'ai réussi à récupérer un morceau de peau et grâce à Hiyori j'ai confectionné un répulsif. Puis avec Kurosaki-kun et Kensei, les deux survivants, nous les avons enfermés dans le hangar. J'ai ensuite vaporisé les murs avec le répulsif.

-Où sont Hiyori, Ichigo et Kensei alors ?

-Bien j'ai ensuite mis au point un antidote que je leur ai confié puis ils sont entrés. Ca doit bien faire trente minutes maintenant. Je pencherai donc pour dire qu'ils n'ont pas réussi.

-Et qu'est-ce que t'attends pour faire quelque chose ? Le dégel ?

-Juste que tu reviennes.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je vais pas y allé moi. Qui fera les antidotes si j'échoue. Quel manque de réflexion Shinji-san. Je pensais que tu en avais plus dans le crâne.

-Et pourquoi j'y arriverai tout seul alors qu'à trois ils ont échoués ?

-Parce qu'entre temps j'ai confectionné ça, il sortit une combinaison elle aussi couleur rose Barbie avec un sourire en coin puis la tendis à l'ancien capitaine de la cinquième division en ajoutant, une combinaison anti-zombi.

-Ne me dis pas que tu veux que je porte ce truc ?

-Ne me dis pas que tu vas abandonner tous les vizard et la bande de Kurosaki.

-Kuso, t'fais chier donne-le moi ce bidule. File-moi l'antidote pendant que t'y es. T'es sûr que ça marche au moins ?

-Oui oui certain, sourit le blond au bob. Pour l'antidote… Je préconise de tous les asperger en même temps. Tu gagnerai du temps.

-Et comment je sus sensé faire ça ?

-Je peux pas tout savoir non plus. C'est votre hangar après tout. Donc dès que tu auras dézombifié quelqu'un dis-lui de sortir du bâtiment pour éviter qu'il ne se refasse mordre, ou griffer. Essaye de commencer par ceux qui sont utiles.

-Hein ?!? »

Mais il fut poussé entre les murs roses. Très vite il enfila les vêtement roses et prit le superbe flacon de spray antidote sans remarqué qu'il y avait écrit dessus : Canard V.C. » (mais non je ne fais pas du pub voyons…en plus je n'utilise pas canard VC.) Shinji rentra alors sur le qui-vive prêt à asperger n'importe qui. Après s'être avancé il remarqua que la trappe du sous-sol était ouverte. Pestant qu'il devrait certainement parcourir tout la salle à la recherche des zombis il descendit bon gré mal gré. La scène qu'il eut sous les yeux le choqua à tel point qu'il s'arrêta au milieu des marches. En dessous de lui se trouvait le reste des vizard qui était en train… en train de s'entraîner. Il n'y avait rien d'anormal chez eux. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime jusqu'à ce qu'il se reçoive un coup de tongue.

« Shinji qu'est-ce que tu fous habillé comme ça ?

-Je vais le tuer !! »

L'ancien capitaine lâcha son canard VC et couru vers la sortie, essayant au passage d'enlever les vêtements trop serré qu'il s'était passé lui-même. A peine eut-il passé la porte qu'Urahara lui fit un petit signe de main et disparu utilisant le shumpo.


	19. voyage au centre du Hueco mondo

Résumé: Hanataro fait un petit voyage au coeur du Hueco mondo, et cela n'est pas de tout répos pour le pauvre shinigami.

Fic pour Freak, certes Urahara est un enfoiré mais s'il ne l'était pas ça serait plus lui mouahahahah.

Yuna Asakura: oki je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour ta fic.

Fyekawai: Ouais je sais un peu trop naïf par rapprot au manga mais c'était pour les besoins de la fic mdr alors bon. Sinon par rapprot à celui qui va mourir... bah vi quelqu'un va mourir mouahahhaahha mais tu sauras pas qui sinon c'est pas drôle. (je suis pas sûre que ma prof de philo voit du même oeil que toi ce que je fais dans son cours ^^")

Deydouu: Oui un jour ou l'autre il se le fera c'est sûr ^^.

bumblebee: Voui j'ai été un peu sadique avec lui mais c'était pour les besoin de la fic... pour l'histoire c'était un gros délire alors si ça tient pas trop debout c'est normal... Sinon oui soyons sadique avec Ichi juste parce qu'on l'aime mdr

Aldar-melda: Contente que la fic t'es plu.

Sur ce j'vous laisse à mon dernier OS.

* * *

Hanataro venait d'âtre dépêché sur le terrain. Apparemment la lutte contre les arrancar avait mal tourné et les shinigami avaient besoin de soin. Pourtant lorsqu'il arriva tout le monde semblait plus ou moins en forme. Il se renseigna et apprit finalement que c'était grâce à Inoue Orihime. Le brun s'en trouva rassuré mais prit tout de même le temps de vérifier certaines personnes.

Il était aux côtés de l'humaine ayant soigné tout le monde lorsqu'il ressentit l'ouverture d'un garganta derrière lui. D'un réflexe il écarta la jeune fille et se fit happer par deux bras. La dernière chose qu'il entendit venant de la terre fut le cri de la rousse. La première chose qu'il entendit de ce nouvel endroit fut un cri rageur et plutôt rauque :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-C'est simple Grimmjow. Tu as échoué ta mission.

-Te fou pas d'moi. T'avais qu'à mieux ouvrir ce fichu Garganta, kuso no cuarta.

-N'oublies pas à qui tu parles. De plus je tiens à préciser que l'humaine était juste à côté. Tu as choisi la mauvaise personne c'est tout. Ne rejette pas la faute que les autres.

-T'avais qu'à le faire toi si t'es pas contente. J'l'ai jamais vu moi c't'humaine.

-Tu n'avais qu'à savoir ouvrir un garganta correctement.

-Je sais le faire, s'outra le bleuté.

-En attendant qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ? Hanataro se reconnu dans « on ».

-Tu te démerdes Ulquiorra. »

Le numéro six lança un dernier regard au shinigami encore sous le choc puis s'éloigna les mains dans les poches. Hanataro tourna son regard vers le brun cherchant savoir s'il allait mourir de suite ou pas. Finalement Ulquiorra se contente lui aussi de tourner les talons. Lorsqu'i fut hors de la vu du quatrième siège de la quatrième division, ce dernier déclara.

« Kami-sama, je vais mourir ici. »

En effet, même si les deux espadas avaient quitté les lieux se désintéressant totalement de lui, le shinigami se trouvait en territoire ennemi. En plein milieu du Hueco Mondo, sans aucune chance qu'un garganta puisse s'ouvrir comme une porte de sortie. A part Urahara, Kurotsuchi ou un hollow personne ne pouvait ouvrir un passage du Hueco mondo à la terre. Alors lui Hanataro n'était certainement pas en mesure de le faire.

Pourtant il n'allait pas rester là. D'ailleurs où était-ce là ? C'était une grande salle aux murs blancs. Il n'y avait personne autour de lui pourtant la pression spirituelle du lieu étai écrasante. Le brun en conclu donc qu'il se trouvait à Las Noches même.

Avant même qu'il n'est eut le temps de se remettre de cette nouvelle qu'une personne inconnu au bataillon entra dans la pièce.

« Y'a un nouveau shinigami à Las Noches !! C'est toi ? hurla-t-il presque en pointant Hanataro, qui lui se demandait comme un arrancar aurait pu le prendre pour autre chose qu'un shinigami.

-Ano… oui.

-T'es qui ?

-Yamata Hanataro, quatrième siège de la quatrième division.

-Quatrième siège ? T'es faible alors.

-Je crois que vous-même n'êtes que cinquième.

-A quoi tu penses voir ça ?

-Au 5 que vous avez sur la langue, expliqua le shinigami qui commençait à couter que l'espada avait ne serait-ce qu'un gramme de cerveau.

-Tu t'fous d'moi, hurla le concerné levant son point pour cogner le pauvre Hanataro.

-Non, non je faisais juste une remarque. »

Le brun fit une grimace et regarda le petit shinigami encore à terre qui n'avait pas fière mine. Il n'avait pas la force pour lutter contre son ennemi et sa gentillesse naturelle l'autorisait mal à frapper un être ayant presque forme humaine… même si c'était un arrancar… même s'il était en danger. C'était une des raisons pour laquelle il se trouvait dans la division des soins.

L'espada desserra le point, surement car il ne trouvait aucune motivation pour se battre avec lui. Pourtant il abattit sa main sur lui, donnant une grosse claque qui l'envoya bouler à l'autre bout de la pièce. Puis Noitora sortit de la pièce comme il était venu, c'est-à-dire en râlant de manière plutôt forte.

« 'Tain pourquoi faut que ce soit un naze qui s'incruste dans Las Noches.

-Au moins comme ça tu t'es pas fait éclater. J'peux pas croire que tu t'énerves pour un shinigami comme lui.

-Quoi tu me cherches peut-être Grimmjow ?

-Ouais j'm'ennuie assez là. »

Le shinigami préféra ne pas écouter la suite de la conversation et réussit à se lever pour prendre un des couloirs. Il déambula un moment, se perdant dans le dédale. En même temps il cherchait un moyen de revenir chez lui. Mais aucune idée acceptable ne lui venait. Il n'allait tout de même pas se jeter sur Aizen pour mettre fin à cette guerre. Ni demander à un arrancar de gentiment lui ouvrir un passage. Il pouvait accessoirement attendre qu'ils en ouvrent un et sauter dedans mais il doutait d'être assez rapide ou discret pour y arriver. Le brun soupira et entendit le bruit d'une fiole qui s'écrase par terre. Le souffle coupé il se plaqua contre le mur et rampa contre celui-ci jusqu'à arriver à une petite cavité où il s'engagea. Par chance (ou malchance comme on veut) il avait vu sur celui qui apparemment avait cassé l'instrument. De là om ressemblai à un ballon. Un gros ballon ayant à peu près sa taille, qui semblait effrayé. Celui-ci se décala finalement et dans son champ de vision se plaça un arrancar aux cheveux roses et à lunettes.

En l'observant faire pendant quelques minutes, il avait trop peur de bouger et n'avait pas quitté son refuge alors il n'avait que la possibilité d'observer, cet arrancar lui fit penser au capitaine Kurotsuchi. Avec ses expériences étranges, il lui mettait des frissons dans le dos et surtout aucune envi de l'approcher. Mais il ne pu réfléchir plus longtemps sur leur ressemblance qu'une présence se fit ressentir dans son dos. La cavité n'en était pas une ? Apparemment, d'ailleurs quand il se retourna il pu découvrir que c'était en fait un couloir mais ce fut tout ce qu'il remarqua avant que deux furies ne se jettent sur lui. Ils s'étalèrent lamentablement à terre coupant accessoirement le souffle au petit shinigami qui se demandait ce qui allait encore lui arriver. Il entendit alors :

« Ah non c'était mon cobaye, ça fait dix minutes que je préparer mon labo pour lui.

-Même pas la peine d'y compter, vociféra une voix qu'on pourrai considérer comme féminine

-Mais c'est injuste.

-Non mais ça peut devenir injuste si on va en parler à Hallibel-sama.

-Pour lui dire quoi ?

-Que le shinigami sur lequel elle comptait pour quelques tests est avec toi, qui lui fais des expériences étranges.

-Ok Ok. »

Les deux filles arrancar poussèrent des cris de victoires et se saisir du pauvre Hanataro qui n'avait pas franchement eut le choix. Peu de temps après il se retrouva devant une arrancar, l peau mat, les cheveux blond, les yeux bleu et une poitrine généreuse. Intimidé, comme lorsqu'il était en présence d'Unohana, le brun baissa la tête. Il ne s'attendait de toute façon pas à sortir de cette pièce vivant. Surtout lorsque la voix calme de la seconda retentit :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Mira-rose, Apache ?

-On l'a vu se balader dans les couloirs proches du labo de Szayel. Alors on s'est dit qu'on pouvait pas laisser un garçon aussi kawai subir ses expériences.

-Qu'est-ce que vous comptez en faire alors ? soupira la blonde.

-Rien, annonça une voix derrière les filles.

-Hein ? s'écrièrent les deux fraccions.

-Aizen-sama veut le voir.

-Mais…

-Vous feriez mieux d'obéir à Gin, trancha la numéro deux en tournant les talons.

-Ksss. »

Elles abandonnèrent le shinigami encore secoué par la nouvelle. Il était encore en vie… Mais qu'est-ce qu'Aizen pouvait bien lui vouloir ? Après tout depuis qu'il était ici il n'avait rien fait… il s'était juste laissait porté par les événements. La seule fois où il avait bougé de lui-même cela l'avait entrainé vers le laboratoire à éviter. Il remarqua alors que l'ancien capitaine de la troisième division lui tournait autour comme autour d'une proie. Soudain stressé il se mit droit comme un I et sentit une goutte de sueur passer le long de sa nuque.

« Je me demanda comment tu as réussi à survivre ici ?

-Je pense que je suis trop faible pour intéresser quelqu'un.

-Il doit y avoir de ça, accorda l'albinos semblant réfléchir. Mais tu dois savoir aussi te sortir de situation incongru ou savoir bien te cacher… quoi que pour t'être retrouvé avec les fraccions d'Hallibel.

-…

-Bref si je te renvois sur Terre tu veux bien faire quelque chose pour moi.

-Ano… je… vous voulez me renvoyer sur Terre ?

-Bah parce que directement à la Soul Society c'est dangereux et pour toi et pour moi, le traite lui offrit un de ses sourires les plus sadique. Mais il y a une chose que je voudrais que tu fasses.

-Tout dépend. »

Gin se pencha à son oreille pour lui murmurer quelques mots. Directement le petit shinigami prit une merveilleuse tente vermeille. Mais au final il accepta et le traite lui ouvrit un garganta.

Environ un mois plus tard, un numéro fut envoyé sur Terre par Gin. Il avait pour mission de récupérer une enveloppe. Après l'avoir directement ramené à Gin il promit de n'en parler à personne sous peine que l'ancien capitaine ne dévoile quelques vilains secrets. (vive Gin) Bref l'albinos était en possession de l'enveloppe et maintenant seul, il l'ouvrit rapidement et son sourire s'accentua (si si c'est possible). On pu alors entendre :

« Il a fait du zèle. Ca lui a peut-être pas tant déplu, le petit en a plus que je l'aurais cru. Oh il y a même Kurosaki… Je pensais pas qu'Hisagi-kun était comme ça… Hum même si je suis pas là Kira trouve de quoi s'amuser. Oh un deux en un. J'me serais jamais douté qu'Abarai et… »

Enfin pas besoin de faire un dessin ? Si ça serait plus agréable ? Je ne sais pas dessiner, dommage. D'où l'intérêt des photos… ou d'une bonne imagination.


	20. little pain vegasoi

Résumé: C'était le jour où... pourtant elle n'avait pas la tête à ça.

OS pour Mayuu et Ichigo, j'espère que ça va leur plaire... Mayuu ton Kaien ichi est aussi en court de route il m'a direct inspi ^^

Bumblebee:je pouvais pas vraiment faire d'Hanataro un perso actif alors j'ai fait comme ça et je trouve pas ça si mal ^^.

Freak: C'est pas hallibel qui voulait faire des expériences mais ces fraccions qui voulaient Hanataro alors elles ont utilisées la seconda contre Szayel c'est tout. Défi noté.

Deydouu: T'aimerais voir hein perverse

Bah voilà je vous laisse à la fic.

* * *

Ce matin là la capitaine de la deuxième division ne prit pas le temps de déjeuner. Elle n'en avait pas l'envi… ni le temps. Elle s'habille même à la va-vite et descendit précipitamment aux cachot de la seconde division. Pourtant c'est fraîche et sûre d'elle qu'elle entra. Soi fong regarda les diverse cellules sans grand intérêt. Sans faire non plus attention à ceux qui lui lançait des insanité ou des remarques acerbes. Elle se retrouva bientôt face à une cellule particulière. Occupée depuis seulement deux semaines. Combien de choses pouvaient changer en deux semaine ? Une infinité surement mais pour la capitaine une seule resterai gravé… ce pour toujours elle en était sûre.

La shinigami s'approcha et regarda le prisonnier allongé sur sa couche dos à elle. Elle en venait presqu'à comprendre la réaction de l'ancienne capitaine des forces spéciales une centaine d'année au paravent. Elle ne trouvait plus cette action si stupide et inutile. Elle était même presque prête à l'utiliser à son tour mais elle était encore trop coulée dans le moule du gotei pour pouvoir en sortir. Et puis la situation n'était en aucun la même. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un capitaine mais d'un arrancar dans son cas.

Un long silence passa pourtant elle savait qu'il avait déjà remarqué sa présence. C'était comme s'il avait prédit la chose, comme s'il savait pertinemment ce qu'elle devait lui annoncer. La brune soupira, elle en avait gros sur le cœur mais comment contrer un tel ordre surtout envers un arrancar, c'était dans la nature des choses. Et même si elle pouvait faire quelques chose la vie n'en serait pas plus simple pour autant. Soudain la voix du prisonnier devenu rauque par manque de conversation s'éleva dans le silence :

« C'est pour aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?

-oui, souffla-t-elle sans réelle conviction.

-J'aimerai une dernière chose alors Taicho-dono. »

Elle fronça le nez devant le ton sarcastique de l'arrancar tandis que ce dernier se levait. Mais la capitaine perdit vite cette attitude renfrognée lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle pour ensuite s'approcher. Malgré ces deux semaines enfermée on pouvait dire qu'il n'avait rien perdu de sa grâce féline. Cela attira un léger sourire sur le visage de la shinigami en souvenir de leur combat quelques jours plus tôt. Il avait survécue on ne sait comment et avait été amené ici ainsi que les autres survivants hollow. Il était le dernier encore en vie.

Il s'appuya sur les barreaux, le privant de sa liberté naturelle, puis laissa une main passer au travers pour effleurer le visage de Soi fong. Celle-ci se laissa faire, ne se reculant pas mais ne s'engageant pas non plus. Tout ce qu'elle voulait faire c'était baisser la tête comme fautive mais fautive de quoi ? Après tout ce n'était pas sa faute, enfin si si elle ne faisait pas partie du Gotei il aurait peut-être eut une chance quelques jours plus tôt. Alors pour retenir cette envie ridicule elle ancra son regard dans celui de Vega pour ne plus lâcher cette couleur dorée si caractéristique.

« Que veux-tu arrancar ? demanda-t-elle essayant d'employer le même ton que lui un peu plus tôt, ce qui tira un sourire au hollow.

-Que ce soit toi.

-Ce n'est pas à moi de chose qui le fera, je ne sais même pas de qu'elle façon ils…

-Je m'en fiche, je veux que ce soit toi. Si tu ne pourras pas devant tout le monde alors fais-le maintenant Taicho-dono.

-Mais je… je peux pas faire ça.

-Tu as peur de contredire les ordre ? C'est de toute façon trop tard pour avoir un sens de l'éthique. Moi je te dis que je ne veux pas mourir sous la lame de quelqu'un d'autre, compris ? »

Il caressa doucement la joue sous sa main laissant son sourire diminuer légèrement mais toujours visible. La capitaine elle ne savait absolument plus quoi faire. Elle n'avait pas envi de le voir mourir. Cette chose ancrée en elle, la douceur de cette main. Elle se sentait apaisée avec et ne voulait pas que cette sensation disparaisse. Mais comment faire alors que c'était un ordre on ne peut plus clair ? D'autant plus quand celui qui est visé vous demande délibérément d'appuyer sur la gâchette avec un tel air sérieux et décidé. Ce n'était décidemment pas une décision simple à prendre. Soi fong repensa alors à l'ancienne capitaine des forces spéciales. Si elle l'avait fait alors…

Doucement elle retira la main de son visage et entra dans la cellule du condamné. Un sourire plus vif étira les lèvres de ce dernier. Enfin la capitaine lui montrait qu'elle lui accordait aussi une importance particulière. Enfin en deux semaines elle faisait un pas vers lui montrant que tout espoir n'était pas vain. Dommage que c'était à la fin, dommage qu'elle ne l'ai pas fait plus tôt. Ca faisait déjà un moment qu'il attendait ça, même si pour un hollow c'était difficile à dire. La capitaine de la seconde division s'approcha et se laissa faire lorsque deux bras l'attirèrent dans une étreinte. Comme dans un cocon. Comment aurait-elle pu dire non puisqu'elle aussi en avait plus qu'envi. Elle sentit l'arrancar remonter doucement son visage. Son regard tomba encore dans les pupilles mordorées ne voulant pas en perdre une seconde. Puis ils partagèrent plus qu'aucun des deux ne l'aurait jamais espéré. Un arrancar et une shinigami, quel mélange improbable et pourtant quel saveur plus que sublime. Aucune envi de quitter l'autre ne se faisait sentir pas même lorsque qu'un goût métallique vint s'ajouter aux saveurs trop peu connues encore. L'étreinte se fit beaucoup plus rude pour se relâcher d'un coup :

« Merci Taicho-dono. »

Ce fut la dernière chose que Vega souffla avant de s'effondrer au sol. Soi fong tourna la tête avant de voir le corps disparaitre puis porta les doigts à ses lèvres. Premier baiser, saveur d'amour aussi sincère que désespéré. Dernier baiser saveur métallique avec un arrière goût acerbe, voir ironique. Qui y aurait cru finalement ? A part eux qui l'approuverai ? A part eux qui le saurait ?

Elle se retrouva finalement devant le haut gratin du Gotei même si l'envi de parler n'était pas du jour, elle devait expliquer la disparition du prisonnier. Finalement le mensonge fut beaucoup plus simple que la vérité à avouer. Elle avait du défendre sa vie, c'était tout. En y repensant dans un sens c'était vrai. Cet arrancar avait changé sa façon de vivre pendant deux semaines maintenant elle pouvait revenir à sa vie. Elle redevenait la même, celle qui était normale d'avoir. Enfin si on ne comptait pas le petit trou ayant pris place dans son cœur. Petit vide qu'elle ne pourra plus jamais combler. Au moins était-il parti comme il l'avait voulu. Au moins avait-il eut un sourire.

Voulait-elle vraiment de sa vie normale finalement ?


	21. pas ce soir KaïenIchi

Résumé: Il rentre tard, il boude... hum est-ce aussi simple que ça?

OS pour Mayuu finalement c'est venu un peu plus tard que je ne le pensais désolée. Sinon contente que le dernier Os t'es plu ^^

Yuna asakura: j'avoue beaucoup aimer ce paragraphe aussi, surtout qu'il m'est venu comme ça sur un coup de tête au départ il n'était même pas prévue dans la fic.

Fyekawai: Et bien le voilà mon Ichikaien mdr. Sinon je te rassure j'ai beaucoup rit aussi en écrivant l'OS sur Hanatarou mais j'ai eut pas mal de problème pour savoir comment le sortir de cette situation. Parce que bon je voyais pas trop qui aurait assez de gentillesse pour le renvoyer dans son monde et je voulais pas qu'il meurt (ça aurait était trop triste ) donc voilà mais j'avoue que j'ai galéré sur ça.

Deydouu: Ah moi je pense pas que je sois la première à écrire du Ggio-soifong. Et si c'est le cas bah j'en suis très contente mouahahahah.

Freak: Contente que ça t'es plu ^^ je sais que t'aime bien soi fong ^^.

Eldar-melda: Ah mais il a pas totalement fondu sinon ils seraient encore vivants tous les deux eheh.

Bumblebee: comme quoi je sais aussi écrire des truc mignon et tout dégoulinant mdr

Aller je vous laisse avec le fic mais attention celle-ci aussi est dégoulinante mais plus joyeuse rassurer vous. Y'as même de l'humour mdr.

* * *

Ichigo rentra tard chez lui ce soir là. Grimmjow l'avait encore ensevelit sous un tonne de travail, qui ose une fois n'est pas coutume. Le roux l'aurait bien tué mais il risquait de perdre son travail et accessoirement la prison. Alors il était resté bien sagement à remplir toutes les fiches, toutes les données avec bien entendu son cher patron sur le dos. A croire qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il rentre chez lui. Ichigo soupira repensant qu'une fois encore il avait également dû manger en tête à tête avec le bleuté. Tous deux étaient les seuls à rester aussi tard à l'agence, les autres étaient même partis deux bonnes heures avant. Le roux se sentait bloqué par cet homme, ne pouvant réellement dire non à tous ses caprices mais là n'était pas le pire pour lui. Non le pire était encore à venir. Il le savait, c'est pour ça qu'il prit une grande inspiration devant la porte d'entrée avant d'oser l'ouvrir. Il passa l'entrée où il déposa son manteau et sa mallette avant de lancer un grand et sonore :

« Tadaïma !!

-…

-Kaïen t'es là ? »

Le bruit de vaisselle posée fortement sur un évier fut sa seule réponse. Ça commençait, IL faisait la gueule. Ichigo rejoignit alors la cuisine d'où venait le bruit pour retrouver l'autre homme en train de laver une assiette. Lui tournant d'ailleurs ostensiblement le dos ce qui ne fit que soupirer le roux un peu plus.

« Ton repas est dans le frigo, lança le brun d'une voix froide.

-J'ai déjà mangé, Grimm m'a rajouté du travail et a donc insisté pour m'offrir à manger.

-Donc t'as encore mangé avec lui. Des fois je me demande si tu me trompes pas.

-Je le dirais pas si c'était le cas réfléchit un peu. Et tu sais très bien que je rêve que d'une chose c'est de l'étrangler.

-Tu rêves de lui maintenant ? demanda-t-il posant doucement son assiette dans un geste trop bien mesuré.

-Mais c'est pas tu as décidé de me faire une scène à chaque fois que je rentre ?

-Non non, juste à chaque fois que tu restes avec lui.

-Donc à peu près tous les soirs quoi.

-A qui la faute ?

-En fait t'as envie que d'une seule chose c'est pour ça que tu fais ça.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Pourtant tu le sais très bien que je t'aime, baka.

-Heureusement que je le sais sinon comment crois-tu que je réagirai ?

-T'aurais certainement déjà redécorer les murs avec tout ce qui te passe sous la main. Je suis désolé, tu m'excuses ?

-Ça dépend. »

Il aurait fallu s'en douter, depuis quand acceptait-il des excuses comme ça ? Non il y a toujours besoin d'une compensation avec lui. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'arrêter de le faire bouder. Mais c'était la moindre des choses pour le rouquin, qui en fait ne s'en plaignait pas tant non plus.

Celui-ci venait de s'avancer dans la pièce pour se mettre à hauteur de l'autre homme, entourant doucement ses épaules de ses bras. Il laissa ses lèvres goutter encore une fois à la peau mate du cou du brun avant que celui-ci ne tourne la tête, une lueur douce dans les yeux. Alors Ichigo ne se fit pas prier et l'embrassa amoureusement, fermant les yeux pour tout simplement mieux ressentir ce moment, ce petit goût de fraise s'alliant avec un léger goût pimenté. Kaïen devait certainement tout juste finir de manger. Le baiser ne fut pas approfondit mais lorsqu'Ichigo se recula il gratifia son amant d'un sourire complice. Complicité qui passa bien évidemment dans le regard de l'autre où tout colère, feinte ou pas, avait disparu. Finalement le roux se décala puis soupira en déclarant :

« Je suis fatigué, je vais me laver et je me couche.

«-Quoi déjà ?

-J'te l'ai déjà dit. Grimmjow me crève.

-Vous faîtes vraiment que travailler ?

-Va créer un nouveau logiciel avec un p**** (cause de vulgarité, Ichi tu pourrais te retenir quand même) de patron jamais content, arcaïque et perfectionniste à la fois.

-Ca va j'ai compris. »

Cependant malgré cette affirmation le roux était sûr d'une chose ; il ne serait pas au calme cette soirée. Pourtant qu'est-ce qu'il l'aurait voulu calme. Un bon petit calin dans le lit tout ce qu'il y a de plus reposant. Il alla donc à la salle de bain en traînant les pieds. Plus il prendrait de temps dans cette pièce plus longue sera la tranquillité. Quoi que… Il tourna le verrou que moyennement rassuré de sa fonctionnalité. En effet le brun dans la cuisine avait déjà réussit à le forcer à l'aide d'un tournevis. Que ne fait-on pas par amour ? Ou simplement pour faire chier l'autre ? (Ichi : Toi aussi t'es vulgaire. Aka : Oui mais moi je suis l'auteur. Ichi : Comme si c'était une excuse.) L'informaticien desserra sa cravate avec un plaisir certain, très peu à l'aise avec. La faute à qui s'il devait en porter ? A Grimmjow, forcément, il paraitrait que c'était obligatoire, mais Ichigo avait très bien entendu dire qu'il était plus sexy comme ça… Le roux soupira et fini de se déshabiller pour ensuite rentrer sous la douche. Le contact avec le liquide chaud le détendit, dénouant tous ses muscles, mais eut pour effet de l'endormir un peu plus. C'est donc en mode zombi qu'il sortit de la salle de bain pour retrouver sa chambre au radar, en s'aidant surtout des murs, il les voyait mieux que le reste entre ses paupières mi-closes. Il fallait dire que l'attraction de son oreiller bienfaiteur devait y être aussi pour beaucoup. Le seul problème qu'il rencontra fut un corps entre lui et son bienfaiteur. Il râla mollement et poussa le gêneur qui ne se laissa pas faire aussi facilement. Après une petit lutte, n'exagérons pas trop Ichigo fut battu à plate couture, ils s'échouèrent tous deux dur le lit.

« J't'ai dit que j'étais fatigué.

-Donc maintenant tu ne l'es plus.

-Ne joues pas sur les mots s'il te plait.

-Si ça me permet d'avoir ce que je veux alors je vais pas me gêner.

-pas ce soir.

-Ca fait deux semaines que tu me dis pas ce soir, soupira Kaïen, en fait depuis que ton super nouveau patron est là.

-Qu'est-ce que j'y peux moi ? Tu veux que je perde mon travail ?

-Au moins il te tournerait plus autour. Puis je vois pas pourquoi il te virerai, il en a après toi, ce serait stupide de sa part.

-T'es lourd. Arrêtes de jouer au jaloux.

-Nan. T'es à moi Ichi, minauda le brun.

-Depuis quand ?

-Depuis que tu m'as laissé faire ça. »

Le roux sentit une main se poser sur son ventre et descendre dangereusement vers une partie plutôt intime. Surpris il attrapa la main baladeuse sans oublier de grogner non plus. Il se mit dos au gêneur et enserra son oreiller. Loin d'être découragé ce dernier vint se coller contre son dos et picorer son cou de baiser papillon. Dans un même temps il avait entreprit de dessiner des formes imaginaire sur son ventre. Une deuxième fois le brun entendit un grognement ce qui le fit sourire, et lâcher un petit rire. Tout doucement il chercha encore à descendre ses mains mais beaucoup plus précautionneusement que la première fois. Mais cette fois le roux avait conscience qu'il aurait du mal à se débarrasser de son amant. Pour cause il n'en avait pas vraiment envie, lui-même, au risque d'être plus que fatigué le lendemain. Non finalement il n'en avait rien à cirer alors il se laissa faire sans non plus oublier de râler un peu. Juste pour la forme bien sûr. De tout façon ça faisait parti de son charme, ce côté râleur, on lui disait souvent.

Ce fut une nuit douce et agréable. Même la plus agréable qu'il ait passé depuis deux longues semaines. Le seul problème en fait c'était que :

« Je suis en retard !!!

-Prends le temps de déjeuner au moins.

-Non, si j'mange pas j'ai p'têt une chance d'être à l'heure. »

Il déposa un dernier bref baiser sur la joue du brun et parti en courant pour attraper le bus qui passait juste devant chez lui. Vingt minutes plus tard environ il était devant son travail, Ichigo réajusta sa cravate en entrant. Il ne faisait pas vraiment attention à où il allait et ce qui devait arriver arriva il se prit quelqu'un. Et pas n'importe quel quelqu'un.

« T'es en retard Kurosaki.

-Désolé monsieur. J'ai… euh… j'ai eut une dur soirée hier en rentrant.

-T'oses me mentir en plus.

-Comment ?

-T'sens l'orgasme à plein nez alors parle pas de soirée difficile. Dans mon bureau, de suite Kurosaki.

-Hai Jaggerjack-san. »

Le rouquin baissa la tête en soupirant. C'était parti pour une journée d'enfer, il en était persuadé par les regards amusés ou compatissants de ses collègues. Tout le monde avait très bien comprit l'attirance du patron pour Ichigo, et maintenant tout le monde était sûr que le pauvre rouquin allait une fois de plus devoir passer sa journée avec le bleuté. Sans compter avoir un max de travail en plus juste pour le plaisir de rentrer plus tard… ou pour le plaisir d'yeux bleu… ou pour le plaisir sadique d'un bleuté à savoir que l'amant de sa proie devait l'attendre avec impatience.


	22. cours d'anglais HisaGrimm

Résumé:Hisagi donne des cours d'anglais à Grimmjow depuis un moment déjà mais ce cours-ci il y a quelque chose de bizarre dans le comportement du bleuté.

fic pour Fyekawai: Bah oui elle m'a directement inspirée comme pas mal de fic que tu me proposes d'ailleurs. J'ai l'impression qu'on se comprend bien toutes les deux mdr. Par contre j'ai un peu dérapé de l'anglais vers la physique ne m'en veut pas mais ça va mieux avec la suite de la fic. Sinon je n'avais pas pensé au threesome mais bon après ce n'était de toute façon pas la fic demander je ne pouvais tout de même pas extrapoler comme ça.

Freak: T'inquiète je m'en dépatouille de Grimm. De toute façon il a pas le choix pour les fic il suit mes ordres. Après en dehors des fic... hum vie privé TU préfères ne pas savoir mdr.

Mayuu: N'est-ce pas? je l'imaginais bien comme ça je trouve que ça lui va super bien mdr. Défi noté.

Eldar-melda: Très très, c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime.

J'ai une mauvais nouvelle. Je n'arrive pas à écrire avec Soi fong alors ceux qui m'ont proposé des fic avec elle je vais vous donner une travail supplémentaire il faut que vous me trouviez un thème sur lequel écrire. Merci merci

* * *

« Tu vas revenir poser tes fesses sur cette chaise, oui !

-Quoi j'ai pas l'droit d'aller chercher un verre d'eau ?

-C'est le cinquième, sans compter tes innombrables aller-retour aux toilettes, tes envies de manger et ta soudaine attirance pour la déco aujourd'hui.

-Bah c'est joli chez toi.

-Reviens t'asseoir Grimmjow.

-'Tain.

-C'est toi qui es venu me chercher pour des cours spécialisés, non ?

-Oui mais…

-Mais quoi ?

-Rien merde. »

Le bleuté revint s'asseoir sur sa chaise sous le regard scrutateur d'Hisagi, accessoirement son professeur d'anglais depuis environ trois mois. Oui ça faisait maintenant trois mois que tous les mercredi après-midi les deux jeunes hommes se voyaient. Malgré les réticences de chacun au début. Ils ne s'appréciaient pas franchement mais sous la coupelle d'Ichigo, un ami commun, ils s'étaient vu dans l'incapacité de refuser. Et en trois moi Shuhei avait eut le temps de mieux connaître l'agité de la classe.

« Ne me dis pas que tu stresses.

-Bien sûr que non.

-Alors pourquoi toute cette agitation ?

-J'sais pas j'arrive juste pas à me concentrer. »

Si le brun avait remarqué une chose en trois mois, c'était que contrairement en cours, Grimmjow écoutait attentivement tout ce qu'il pouvait lui dire. Il pouvait même passé pour un très bon élève lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux, ou du moins un élève agréable. C'était pour ça que le subit changement de comportement le faisait tiquer un peu. Il se creusa un peu la tête puis finit par fixer le jeune homme en face de lui. Hisagi cherchait ce qui pouvait à ce point déranger le bleuté quand il eut une petite idée. Un sourcil se haussa chez le brun lorsqu'il demanda :

« C'est quand même pas pour le contrôle de demain ?

-J't'ai dis que je stressais pas. Et arrête de m'regarder comme ça, on dirait qu'tu veux coucher avec moi.

-Ne sors pas des inepties plus grosses que toi Grimmjow.

-Je t'emmerde.

-Je peux reprendre puisque rien ne te préoccupe ? soupira le « professeur ».

-Ouais vas-y. »

Hisagi replaça le livre d'anglais sous les yeux bleu et reparti pour expliquer les temps. Une des choses sur laquelle l' « élève » buttait encore. Mais une nouvelle fois Grimmjow ne resta concentré qu'une dizaine de minutes avant de vouloir se lever. Cette fois pourtant Shuhei attrapa son poignet pour l'en empêcher. Le brun planta alors son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis qui ne pu que déglutir en silence. Celui-ci se fit d'ailleurs long avant que le bleuté annonce finalement :

« Oui t'as raison, je stresse. Si j'loupe ce foutu examen je serais jamais accepté dans ma prépa.

-Tu parles de celui de physique ?

-Ouais, soupira le bleuté en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Tu veux qu'on fasse un peu de physique à la place de l'anglais ?

-Quoi tu t'y connais aussi en physique ? T'es vraiment une grosse tête quoi…

-Je travaille mes cours c'est tout.

-T'crois que je joue à la dinette le soir ?

-J'en sais rien. Ecoute Grimmjow je veux bien reprendre la physique avec toi aujourd'hui histoire de voir si je peux combler tes lacunes ; Je pense que pour l'anglais tu devrais t'en sortir avec la moyenne facilement.

-Grace à toi. »

Le bleuté soupira et regarda son « professeur » sortir un nouveau livre et ses cours.

Au bout d'une heure Hisagi s'était parfaitement rendu compte qu'en fait le problème de Grimmjow n'était autre qu'un gros manque de confiance en soit allié d'un stresse difficilement gérable pour quelqu'un de peu habitué. Parce qu'en effet le bleuté connaissait son cours et n'avait aucun mal à le confronter à une situation donnée. De plus le brun commençait à être à court d'exemple, lui n'étant dans sa tasse de thé en physique. En fait il était même sûr que son « élève » était plus doué que lui dans cette matière. Il finit donc par déclarer :

« Je pense que tu te fais du souci pour rien. Tu es parfaitement préparé pour ton examen.

-Mais…

-Mais rien. Si t'as besoin d'aide pour ça, va voir quelqu'un d'autre parce que là je suis un peu dépassé.

-Oh…

-Tu es juste trop stressé, il faut te détendre c'est tout.

-Facile à dire alors que l'autre m'a plaqué.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport.

-Y'a qu'une seule chose qui arrive à me détendre si tu vois ce que je veux dire, développa le bleuté en se levant une nouvelle fois pour se diriger vers une fenêtre.

-Je vais te faire du thé. »

Le brun cru bon de sortir de la pièce pour laisser l'autre jeune homme, aussi bien que pour prendre le temps de réfléchir. C'est vrai qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup Grimmjow… enfin à la base… enfin au début quoi. Pourtant l'envie de l'aider dans son problème avait rapidement fait surface dans sa tête. Trop rapidement pour qu'Hisagi l'accepte sans se poser des questions. Et puis finalement il n'était même pas sûr que le bleuté accepte ce genre d'aide de sa part.

Le brun soupira en remplissant la bouilloire d'eau. C'est vrai que les échanges se passaient de mieux en mieux, il commençait même à apprécier sa présence chez lui mais était-ce réciproque ? Et pourquoi cela lui semblait tout à fait normal et comme la meilleure chose à faire ?

Il eut sa réponse en retournant dans le salon où il l'avait laissé. Le bleuté était toujours dans l'encadrement d'une fenêtre, la lumière du dehors laissant juste voir son profil. Shuhei resta un petit moment à le regarder tortiller son rideau d'un geste nerveux pour finir par s'avancer.

« Tu veux qu'on fasse encore un peu physique pour te calmer vraiment ? demanda-t-il nonchalamment en se mettant en sa hauteur.

-Je croyais qu'il fallait que j'aille voir ailleurs ? répondit l'autre en lâchant le rideau.

-Je suis pas sûr que n'importe qui accepte ça, soupira le brun voyant que Grimmjow n'avait pas comprit où il voulait en venir.

-Quoi j'ai tellement mauvais caractère que personne veut de moi c'est ça que tu veux dire ?

-Il y a de ça, sourit un peu Hisagi.

-Non mais…

-Il y a peut-être aussi du fait que j'ai pas envie que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse.

-Hein ?

-Je t'ai connu plus vif d'esprit Grimmjow. »

Le jeune « professeur » posa sa main sur le bras du bleuté pour appuyer ses paroles, histoire qu'il comprenne vraiment ce qu'il avait derrière la tête. A ce geste une chose s'alluma dans les yeux bleus. Comme une envie de jouer tel un gamin, mais à des jeux d'adultes de préférence. Shuhei qui fit la comparaison ne put s'empêcher une nouvelle fois de sourire. Mais il s'effaça lorsqu'il vit la tête du bleuté se diriger vers la sienne pourtant Grimmjow s'arrêta à quelques centimètre pour lui souffler :

« T'es sûr de toi ? Tu sais pas encore à quoi tu t'exposes.

-Tu dois savoir maintenant que j'aime apprendre et faire apprendre.

-Insinues-tu par là que tu penses pouvoir m'apprendre quelque chose dans ce domaine ?

-Qui sait ?

-On verra. »

A peine avait-il fini son dernier mot qu'il collait déjà ses lèvres sur celle du brun. Bien vite sa langue quitta sa place habituelle pour venir quémander une entrée dans la bouche de son futur amant. Ce dernier accepta la demanda et laissa Grimmjow mener sa propre langue dans un ballait des plus sensuel. Sans couper le baiser Shuhei cru bon de les faire dériver vers sa chambre sentant que la suite n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Il n'eut absolument pas tord car déjà son pull commençait à être enlevé par le bleuté.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0

Une semaine environ était passé depuis qu'il avait fait cette folie. Depuis il n'avait pas eut de nouvelle. Il ne savait même pas s'il viendrait l'après-midi pour travailler. Shuhei soupira fortement devant la grille du bahut il allait rentrer chez lui quand un cri le fit sursauter :

« J'l'ai eut !!! »

Voix reconnaissable entre mille. Grimmjow faisait étalage de sa bonne note ou du moins du fait qu'il avait eut plus que la moyenne. En même temps à quoi aurait-il du s'attendre ? A être le premier au courant ? Non pas avec Grimmjow ça ne marche pas comme ça, il avait même certainement déjà oublié ce qu'ils avaient fait ou du moins n'y pensait plus. Il haussa les épaules et voulu reprendre sa marche mais une forte poigne s'aplatit sur son épaule.

« T'pourrais répondre quand je te parle.

-Comment étais-je sensé savoir que c'était à moi que tu parlais ? demanda Hisagi cachant comme il le pouvait sa surprise.

-Qui d'autre à besoin de le savoir aussi vite pour que je le cri à travers la cours ? Yamamoto m'a regardé de travers tout ça pour que tu me loupes complètement.

-Félicitation.

-Merci à toi. »

Cette fois Hisagi ne pu s'empêcher d'ouvrir grand les yeux. Que le bleuté lui adresse la parole devant le bahut était immense mais qu'en plus il le remercie c'était que quelque chose avait réellement changé. Le brun revint sur terre lorsqu'il sentit une main glisser sur sa hanche, il ancra son regard de celui bleu juste en face.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire là ?

-Je reprends mon bien.

-Je ne suis pas ton bien, soupira le brun se dégageant de l'étreinte du bleuté. Ou alors si tu voulais avoir une chance il fallait peut-être t'y prendre avant, ajouta-t-il lorsque Grimmjow l'attrapa une nouvelle fois.

-J'voulais être sûr avant que je te décevrais pas, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

-Quoi ?

-J'aurais eut honte de me représenter devant toi sans avoir eut mon examen.

-Baka, lâcha le brun. Depuis quand tu as honte de quelque chose ?

-Depuis que ça peut compter pour quelqu'un d'autre. Bon on va chez toi ? J'ai faim. »

Le brun secoua la tête mais entraîna tout de temps le jeune homme accroché à lui dans la direction de son logement. Aucun des deux ne fit attention aux regards surpris qui les suivaient. Beaucoup se demandaient comment ces deux là qui ne s'étaient jamais parlés se retrouvaient ensemble. Mais aucun ne fit de commentaire, trop peur d'une réaction du bleuté, qu'on disait très violente sur ce sujet.


	23. Cette nuit encore IchiYoru

Résumé: Ce soir encore il ne peut pas dormir et en plus demain... non il ne pourra certainement pas tenir... dommage.

GOMENASAI!!! pour ceux qui ne conprennent pas je m'excuse platement pour avoir mis autant de temps, pour ma défense je peux dire que toute inspiration m'a quittée. Je suis déjà pas super fière de cette OS mais comme j'avais pas envie de vous faire attendre plus longtemps je l'ai posté. J'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas trop .

Mamzilois: ton défis à été notté, je trouve l'idée bonne mais comme je l'ai annoncé plus haut je n'ai plus vraiment d'inspi alors il faudra attendre un peu.

Bumblebee: Oui je trouvais ça aussi mignon mais j'ai comme l'impression d'avoir fait Grimm un peu OOC enfin bon si ça plait c'est l'essentiel.

Freak: Mici ^^^^ et défi noté, ne sais pas quand il sera réalisé.

Mayuu: Quoi tu en doutais? après tout il est assez intéligent pour mettre Ulqui hors course alors pourquoi pas pour ça ^^.

Deydouu: Je t'avoues que moi aussi ^^.

Fyekawai: C'est vrai qu'un mec comme ça c'est intéressant mais dans la fic c'est pas comme si Shuhei venait juste d'y penser. C'est plutot ce qui le décide à se lancer, enfin c'est ce que je voulais faire passer. Sinon ton défi est noté et merci de me comprendre pour Soi Fong ^^".

* * *

Cette nuit encore il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Ichigo devait se contenter de regarder la lune, à laquelle il ne trouvait plus rien d'intéressant. Il fallait avouer qu'au bout de deux ans à la regarder presque toutes les nuits ça ne pouvait que devenir lassant. Le jeune homme soupira et regarda l'intérieur de sa chambre comme pour se la graver dans la tête. Le surlendemain il partait avec une équipe de shinigami il ne savait plus trop où pour il ne savait plus quelle mission. Tout ce que le rouquin espérait c'était que Kon prenne soin de son corps et ne fasse pas trop de bêtise en son absence. Se payer les heures de colles alors que c'était un autre qui faisait la bêtise est on ne peut plus frustrant.

Ichigo retourna dans son lit pour essayer d'y trouver le sommeil. Enfin ce n'était pas lui qui était dur de trouver mais plutôt le fait de pouvoir en profiter. Tout homme normalement constitué dort après presque deux ans d'insomnie mais Kurosaki Ichigo n'est pas un homme normalement constitué. Ce qui fait sa différence n'est pas quelque chose qui l'empêche de dormir, ce serait trop simple, trop peu cruel, trop peu hollow. Non ça ne l'empêche pas de dormir, c'est plutôt comme s'il devait avoir pour le reste de sa vie, peur de se lover dans les bras de Morphée. Certains appelleraient ça de l'injustice, d'autre l'appelleront tout simplement Shiro.

Le roux remonta la couverture sur lui réprimant un frisson et ferma les yeux. Le calme et le silence régnait dans la pièce, apparemment rien ne venait troubler la douceur de cette nuit. Mais il ne faut pas regarder que les apparences car celles-ci sont trompeuses, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de Kurosaki. Si l'ont fait un petit tour dans sa tête c'était plutôt noir, froid et très peu engageant pour un repos en toute confiance. Le jeune homme se recroquevilla en position fœtal et serra autant qu'il le pu un bout de sa couette. Cette nuit il voulait dormir, il en avait besoin. Ces muscles se détendirent après qu'il est pris cette décision, cette nuit il ne se laisserait pas faire. Mais c'est alors qu'une voix des plus désagréables se fit entendre. Ou plutôt se mit à susurrer dans l'esprit du rouquin. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester cette voix. De justesse il retint un vomissement, plus rien n'était comme avant. Depuis que le hollow avait comprit certaines de ses faiblesses. Il le rendait malade. Ichigo rouvrit les yeux pour réprimer une autre envie de vomir puis balança son poing contre le mur. D'un geste rageur il attrapa sa tête et cria :

« Lâche-moi bordel, kuso no hollow.

-Mon roi serait-il de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui ? se contenta-t-il de répondre avec une voix niaise.

-Casse-toi et ça ira mieux !

-Quel serait mon intérêt de te laisser alors que tu es sur le point de craquer. Ah mon roi, tu n'es pas très doué lorsqu'il s'agit d'avoir une stratégie.

-Va crever et laisse-moi dormir.

-Non je ne pense pas que tu dormiras ce soir. Demain est un jour important non ? Le jour où tu es le plus faible de l'année. Je ne vais pas laisser passer ma chance. »

Ichigo se tut, il n'avait rien à répondre juste un regard triste au mur en face de lui qui ne pouvait absolument rien faire pour le désarroi du propriétaire du petit loft. Celui-ci se laissa d'ailleurs retomber sur le matelas et posa le dos de sa main sur son front fermant les yeux douloureusement. Il voulait dormir et ne pas penser à la journée du lendemain. Ichigo savait que s'il ne dormait pas il n'aurait pas la force de passer la journée et le hollow gagnerait à coup sûr. C'est alors qu'une image se forma devant ses yeux. Une silhouette, un physique qu'il n'aurait jamais oublié de sa vie mais pourtant une expression qui n'avait rien à voir avec celle qui ornait normalement ce visage. Sa mère n'aurait jamais eut cet air condescendant et accusateur envers lui. C'était ce qu'il pensait, c'était ce qu'il voulait croire mais c'était bien sa faute si elle était morte. Il les vit bouger, les lèvres de sa mère, elle essayait de lui dire quelque chose. Cependant Ichigo ouvrit les yeux avant de pouvoir distinguer ne serait-ce qu'un son.

« Ce n'était pas elle ! Ce n'était pas elle !

-Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Peut-être qu'elle t'en voulait vraiment d'avoir été assez bête pour t'être précipité sur ce hollow.

-Non ce n'était pas elle. Ne t'en prends plus jamais à elle kuso no hollow.

-Quoi ? Tu penses que c'est ma faute ? Mais moi je ne fais que remonter les choses que ta conscience a refoulées. Je n'invente rien je ne fais que dévoiler ce que tu te caches.

-Non ce n'est pas possible jamais elle…

-Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Comment quelqu'un pourrait le savoir ? Elle est morte avant d'avoir pu dire le moindre mot.

-Arrête !!

-Que j'arrête quoi ? Après tout tu es le seul juge mon roi, si cette vérité t'affliges autant c'est que tu n'es pas aussi sur de toi que tu veux bien le faire croire. En fait tu es faible, tu ne fais que te parer d'illusions. Tu n'es rien ! Si ta mère n'avait pas été là tu ne serais même plus de ce monde, mon misérable roi.

-Je t'ai dit d'arrêter !

-Ichigo ?

-Tch, lâcha le hollow avant de quitter l'esprit de son maitre.

-Oï Ichigo, ça va ?

-Yoruichi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda le rouquin en se relevant douloureusement retenant un nouveau haut le cœur.

-Kisuke m'a dit que tu partais dans deux jours alors je voulais te voir avant. Et surtout demain c'est…

-Je te manque ?

-Assez, expliqua l'hybride en s'approchant du lit voyant l'état anormal de celui qu'elle aimait.

-A moi aussi tu m'as manquée », avoua-t-il en baissant la tête.

C'était d'autant plus vrai que son hollow avait tendance à faire profil bas lorsque l'ancienne capitaine des forces spéciales était dans les parages. Ichigo savait pourquoi. Il savait que c'était parce quelque chose d'assez fort combler alors son esprit et ne plus laisser aucune place à ses remarques acerbe qui le détruisaient peu à peu. Il sentit Yoruichi le prendre dans ses bras pour se coucher avec lui. Il se laissa faire, il avait envie de dormir, de se sentir rassuré, il n'avait plus de quoi se battre pour préserver sa dignité. Mais ça ne le déranger pas, quoi bon une infime part de dignité lorsqu'on peu enfin se laisser aller dans un endroit qu'on sait sûr alors que d'habitude on ne fait qu'avancer dans les ténèbres. De tout ce qu'il lui restait comme force Ichigo remerciait l'hybride. Il la remerciait de lui rendre son amour, d'être là pour le soutenir, de tenir Shiro à l'écart. Il était sûr que sans elle il n'aurait déjà plus été de ce monde ou du moins plus conscient d'y être.

Alors il rouvrit les yeux une dernière fois et chuchota à l'attention de la jeune femme :

« Je t'aime.

-Dors, baka. »

Le dit-baka eut un petit sourire et ferma les yeux pour se laisser plonger dans les limbes des rêves.


	24. confession nocturne HisaIchi

Résumé: UA Ichigo a 16 ans et bien que ce ne soit pas son truc il se retrouve embarqué dans un feu de camps par son ami Shuhei.

Freack: Celui-là aussi sera romantique je passe une période comme ça ^^"

Eldar-melda: Ca me fait bizarre YuroIchi en couple avec Ichigo mais puisque c'était demandé j'ai fait ma foi.

Yuna Asakura: lol merci ^^

Bumblebee: C'est vrai que c'est son vrai caractère mais je le fais carrément plus sadique... enfin je me fais peut-^^etre des idées en plus je recommence en plus léger dans ce chapitre. Pourtant Shiro eest un de mes perso préféré des fois je me demande ce que j'ai dans la t^^ete. Mon poème en prose?

MamZiloi: Merci ^^. Bah en fait du sais pour la polyvalence... c'est vrai qu'il y en beaucoup de différent parce que chacun à ses préférence mais je ne suis pas capable de tout écrire. Par exemple j'ai beaucoup de mal avec Soi Fong donc pour l'instant je suis pas très fière de moi. (réponse au PS: Ouais!!!!!!!!! Je suis super d'accord mdr)

Mayuu: lol merci.

* * *

Ichigo n'aimait pas spécialement les feux de camps. Il ne s'y sentait pas à sa place. Parce qu'avec les adolescents les feux de camps ne sont pas qu'un simple rassemblement d'étudiants. Non cela ressemble plutôt à une chasse au moindre défaut. Et sa couleur de cheveux faisait qu'il était souvent la cible des autres. Il se demandait donc pourquoi il était encore là à regarder les flammes crépitantes alors que les autres faisaient il ne savait plus quel jeu. L'adolescent releva la tête vers le ciel et regarda les étoiles qui commençaient à pointer le bout de leur nez, et ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner. C'est alors que son attention fut attirer par un des ses amis, ou du moins un de ceux qui étaient autour du feu. Parce que le seul véritable ami qu'il avait dans cette colonie était son voisin, Hisagi Shuhei. L'autre enfant interpela le roux lui faisait savoir :

« Action ou vérité? Kurosaki !

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il ne comprenant pas ce qu'on pouvait bien lui vouloir.

-Il faut que tu choisisses, soit tu prends une action te tu te retrouves avec un gage, soit tu choisis vérité et tu es obligé de répondre sincèrement à une question. »

Ichigo regarda le brun perplexe. Encore un jeu débile dont il se serait bien passé mais bon puisque ça lui faisait plaisir à lui qu'il participe. Le roux regarda les autres « joueurs » et se dit directement qu'il valait mieux ne pas prendre action. Alors d'une voix basse il annonça :

« Vérité.

-T'es pas drôle Kurosaki, lança un gamin pas très loin pendant que celui qui avait posé la question en cherchait une.

-Ah j'ai trouvé, fit-il après une courte pose, peux-tu nous dire de quoi tu as le plus peur ?

-De quoi j'ai le plus… peur ? redemanda Ichigo pas très sûr de lui.

-Oui c'est ça. »

Le garçon se demanda s'il était vraiment nécessaire qu'il réponde honnêtement. Il savait à coup sûr comment allait réagir les autres en apprenant ça mais ça faisait parti du jeu non ? Il passa la main dans ses cheveux puis déclara :

« J'ai peur de la noir, ou plus précisément de la nuit. »

Un silence accueillit cette déclaration puis une voix le perça pour laisser place à un rire aigu car retenu. Puis finalement ce fut la grosse crise de fou-rire. A 16 ans, il est déjà difficile d'avouer ses faiblesses mais en plus lorsqu'il s'agit d'une qui est vu comme quelque chose de comique par ceux sensé vous soutenir on se sent mal. Et bien c'est exactement ça qu'il arriva à Ichigo. Ceux qui l'accompagnaient se moquaient délibérément de sa plus grosse peur. Aucun n'avait même remarqué que la nuit tombait et que donc l'angoisse allait commencer pour le jeune homme. Une angoisse dont il n'avait jamais parlé à personne avant. Il fallait que pour la première fois qu'il l'avoue qu'on lui rit au nez, à ce moment là Ichigo se sentit minable et tout petit. Et pourtant rie ne pouvait stopper la monter de stresse dut à la vu du ciel noircit. Le rouquin finit par se lever et rejoindre sa tente. Personne ne le remarqua vraiment, sauf un. Une seule personne qui n'avait pas rit, et qui avait remarqué les tremblements de son voisin. Les yeux noirs n'ayant rien perdu de la scène. A son tour Shuhei se leva mais lui attira plus les regards. Un adolescent choisit ce qu'il a besoin de voir. En effet deux d'entre eux avaient besoin d'un service. D'une tente loin de celle des surveillants et celle du brun était sois disant parfaite. Hisagi haussa les épaules, de toute façon il ne comptait pas passer la nuit dans sa tente.

Pour cause il se dirigea plutôt vers celle du rouquin où il entra sans prévenir. Ichigo se tourna directement en entendant le bruit de fermeture s'ouvrir pour découvrir le brun. Un froncement de sourcil fut la seule chose qu'il lui offrit avant de dire sèchement :

« Si toi aussi tu es venu pour te moquer c'est pas la peine de rester.

-On a prit ma tente, se contenta de répondre Shuhei en s'installant près de l'autre.

-Donc tu viens dans la mienne.

-Tu voudrais que j'aille où ? Et puis de toute façon je suis mieux avec toi qu'avec les autres.

-Ca ne t'as pas empêcher de m'emmener là-bas avec comme résultat une belle honte.

-Tu as vraiment peur de la nuit Ichigo ?

-Je croyais qu'il fallait répondre sincèrement à votre truc.

-Pourquoi ?

-Qu'est-ce que… tu penses que je vais me faire avoir encore une fois ?

-Ne sommes-nous pas amis ? demanda le brun en prenant le rouquin dans ses bras. Tu veux que je te dise ce qui me fait peur à moi, c'est ta réaction.

-Ma réaction ? demanda Ichigo abasourdit qui tenta de se dégager des bras de son compagnon.

-Oui la réaction que va avoir maintenant, j'ai peur que tu ne sois choqué et que tu t'éloigne le plus possible de moi. Mais pour sur passer cette peur je vais devoir tout avouer alors voilà, Kurosaki Ichigo, je pense bien être amoureux de toi. »

Le brun ferma les yeux et détendit les muscles de ses bras pour tendre ceux de son visage s'attendant à un coup mais rien ne vint. Il eut le courage, ou plutôt la curiosité, d'ouvrir un œil lorsqu'il sentit le corps de son ami se décaler du sien. Il découvrit alors le rouquin dos à lui assit sur son sac de couchage, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine entourés par ses bras. Il semblait perdu, en effet ça avait être un choc pour lui. Shuhei hésita entre devoir s'avancer pour le rassurer ou plutôt sortir pour ne plus le mettre mal l'aise mais finalement ce fut lui qui cassa cette gênante situation.

« C'est la nuit qu'il apparait.

-Qui ça ? demanda Hisagi perplexe.

-Je ne sais pas qui c'est. Il me ressemble mais on dirait qu'il est en noir et blanc sauf les yeux, il a les yeux jaunes comme les fauves la nuit. Il est comme ces prédateurs, il chasse la nuit et je me sens comme ça proie. On dirait qu'il veut me chasser pour prendre ma place.

-Ichigo…

-Toi non plus tu ne me crois pas ? J'en ai déjà parlé à mon père, il a mis ça sur l'adolescence, il croit que je me fais des idées mais je le sais il existe.

-C'est lui qui te fait peur et non pas la nuit en elle-même n'est-ce pas ?

-Qui sait ce qu'il ferait si je m'endors.

-Dors je veillerai sur toi, expliqua Shuhei en se rapprochant puis il ajouta un peu hésitant, enfin si tu veux.

-Je ne sais pas si…

-Je ne le laisserais pas faire. Je ne le laisserai pas prendre ta place et devenir quelqu'un que je n'aime pas. Tu comprends Ichigo, je ne le permettrais pas, tu resteras toi tant que je serais là, finit-il par déclarer en posant sa main sur la joue du jeune homme.

-Alors tu le pensais vraiment ce que tu as dit, demanda timidement le rouquin ayant tout de même un mouvement de recule en sentant une main sur sa joue.

-Que je t'aime ? Oui c'est une vérité qui pourrait passer vérité générale. Et je ne peux plus te laisser seul maintenant que je sais ce qu'il se passe. Laisse-moi t'aider, je n'attends pas forcément quelque chose en retour mais… »

Sa phrase trouva sa fin lorsque les lèvres d'Ichigo rencontrèrent les siennes. Timidement, aucun des deux ne sachant vraiment comment s'y prendre, ils expérimentèrent leur premier baiser avec la première personne dans leur cœur à cet instant. Puis lorsqu'Ichigo croisa les yeux noirs ceux-ci comprirent très bien leur message « reste avec moi ».

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

« Et cet homme affreux du quel tu rêvais il y a encore quelques temps, tu le vois encore ? demanda Isshin.

-Non »

La réponse d'Ichigo se fit sans hésitation, il serra la main de son amant en lui faisant un de ses plus éclatants sourires. Cela faisait quatre ans qu'ils étaient ensembles. Le père Kurosaki ne l'avait apprit qu'un an après le début de leur relation. Il faut dire qu'avouer que sa sexualité n'est pas normal à ses parents lorsqu'on à que 16 ans n'est pas simple. Mais maintenant Hisagi tout comme Ichigo l'assumait pleinement et n'avait aucune honte à marchait main dans la main dans la rue. Et généralement même si on les cherchait ce n'était pas eux qui finissaient les plus mal loti. Ils avaient finit par louer un studio ensemble et environ une fois par mois les Kurosaki faisaient une petite réunion familiale, à laquelle s'ajoutait aujourd'hui Shuhei.

« Ah tu vois, il n'y avait pas raison de s'inquiéter. Reconnait-le ce n'était qu'un rêve ou une invention de ta part.

-C'est juste que maintenant il ne peut plus intervenir, répondit du tac-o-tac le rouquin.

-Comment ça ? demanda le père surpris.

-Maintenant j'ai quelqu'un qui compte bien me garder comme je suis. »

La main qui était dans la sienne croisa leurs doigts et un fin sourire s'étendit sur le visage du brun. Il était heureux qu'Ichigo est enfin comprit qu'il ne le laisserait pas changer. Pourtant aucun d'eux n'en dit plus, même si le père semblait encore chercher à comprendre.


	25. coup de foudre HisaGrimm

Et voilà, je rouvre petit délire, oui meme si les épreuve du bac ne sont pas terminées c'est pas bien mais j'ai pas pu m'en empecher écrire me manque beaucoup T.T. Du coup je reviens avec un défi que je me suis imposée personnellement.

Résumé: Grimmjow toujours vivant après la guerre se retrouve en temps que cobaye dans la division de Mayuri. Puis il finit dans la neuvième division pour son plus grand plaisir, ainsi que celui d'un certains shinigami dont je tairais le nom mdr.

Yuna Asakura: n'est-ce pas, surtout de façon aussi mignonne si seulement je pouvais me trouver un mec comme ça T.T

Fyekawai: Je reprends maintenant des nouvelles commandes pour que tout soit remis à neuf alors si de nouvelles idées te viennent je suis preneuse. Sinon oui l'amour gagne toujours, il faut bien contre Shiro non mais.

Eldar-melda: Merci ^^

Freak: C'est malheureusement le problème de tout adolescent qui se respecte d'enfin réussir à surmonter ses peurs... enfin bon.

Bumblebee: Ouais à bas Shiro... enfin dans cet fic parce que c'est quand meme un de mes persos préférés T.T, je suis bizarre je fais passé pour des monstres mes persos préférés

Et voilà place à la fic.

* * *

Grimmjow était l'un des derniers arrancar encore vivant après cette guerre. Il était aussi certainement le plus malchanceux de tous. Et pour cause Unohana qui l'avait soigné, après l'avoir retrouvé mourant au hueco mondo, avait eut ensuite pour ordre de le ramener à la soul Society. Là il fut presque directement confié, sous demanda virulente, au capitaine de la douzième division, Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs très heureux d'avoir enfin un cobaye vivant et résistant. L'arrancar tint cinq mois avant de se transformer en véritable loque. Au début il criait, grognait, lançait insultes sur insultes même si cela n'avait aucune chance de l'aidait au moins il pouvait montrer sa haine envers la soul society. Mais maintenant c'était à peine s'il avait un petit grognement sourd si une décharge plus forte que les autres lui parvenait. A peine un regard pour le capitaine qui voulait l'ouvrir pour observer sa régénération.

Il fut pourtant une nouvelle fois sauvé de son enfer par Unohana, qui intervint auprès du capitaine commandant. Alors le hollow se retrouva dans les prisons de la troisième division, la quatrième n'ayant pas de « moyens adaptés » pour l'accueillir. Cela prit encore un bon mois pour qu'il se retrouve à nouveau sur pieds, du moins physiquement. Parce que même dans cet état on ne l'entendait presque plus. La dignité il s'en fichait comme de sa première âme… enfin c'était ce qu'il se disait avant de voir ce shinigami. Ces cheveux brun, ces yeux noirs, ce visage fin mutilé de trois longues cicatrice sur le coté droit et marqué d'un sulfureux 69 sur la joue gauche, ce kimono sans manche montrant son grade de vice-capitaine. Tout cela fit se tendre Grimmjow dans une attitude défensive, à nouveau un flot de mot au travers de la gorge. Pourtant le shinigami s'était juste contenté de passé par là tenant apparemment compagnie à Kira. Le vice-capitaine de la troisième division, qu'il avait légèrement apprit à connaitre. D'ailleurs le bleuté ne pensait pas se tromper de beaucoup en disant que le blond en pinçait pour l'autre shinigami. Ce qui malheureusement ne semblait pas vraiment réciproque… enfin malheureusement, à vrai dire il s'en fichait. Il allait finalement retourner sur sa couche en bout de cellule lorsque la voix du brun se fit entendre.

« Tient le hollow est ici, je le croyais toujours chez Kurotsuchi-taicho.

-Unohana-san a eu pitié de lui, alors elle l'a fait venir ici n'ayant pas de service adapté dans sa propre division.

-Ca n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter.

-Plus personne n'ose descendre depuis qu'il est là même s'il semble avoir perdu toute trace d'agressivité.

-Vraiment ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant de la grille séparant les shinigami du hollow.

-Hisagi-san, je ne sais pas trop si c'est une bonne idée. »

Mais c'était trop tard le brun était déjà devant la cage et échangeait un long regard avec les opales face à lui. Grimmjow lui sentant le vice-capitaine se rapprocher avait arrêté sa marche, le temps de croiser son regard. Fixant un moment les yeux noirs, une boule mélangeant hargne et sadisme s'encra dans sa gorge, un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres en même temps que les mots sortaient de sa bouche.

« Oï shinigami, arrête de me reluquer comme ça ou j'vais finir par croire des choses. »

Aussitôt les joues de Kira s'empourprèrent mais l'autre ne scilla pas du regard. Sans expression quoi que, était-ce un petit sourire qui déformait ses lèvres ? Le bleuté se détourna alors sans cesser de sourire pour s'allonger dos à eux sur sa couche. Il finit tout de même par dire, sentant toujours le regard du vice-capitaine sur lui :

« Profite bien alors parce que c'est pas comme ça qu'tu m'auras. »

Il entendit comme un petit soupire amusé puis il sentit le reatsu des deux lieutenants s'en aller. Alors il se permit lui aussi un petit rire avant de tenter de s'endormir.

Une semaine plus tard il déménageait une nouvelle fois, direction la neuvième division. Grimmjow était, sans vouloir se l'avouer, soulagé de ne pas devoir retourner à la douzième division. D'autant plus qu'entre temps il avait reprit du poil de la bête et question répartit et insulte, un flot illimité sortait de sa bouche. Effrayant ses pauvres gardiens qui devaient l'escorter. Pourtant il arrêta directement son manège en entendant la voix du shinigami que Kira avait appelé Hisagi s'il avait bonne mémoire. De toute façon c'était bien le shinigami qui l'avait réveillé une semaine plus tôt il n'aurait pu le confondre.

« Arrête ça hollow.

-Oh c'est donc chez toi que j'arrive. T'pouvais plus t'passer d'moi, c'est ça ?

-Je rends simplement service à Kira.

-C'est ça et mon cul.

-Va devoir se poser gentiment sur le siège d'une cellule de la neuvième division.

-Si t'viens avec moi.

-Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? De plus j'ai du travail donc laisse-toi conduire calmement et tout sera bien pour tout le monde.

-Tch, alors à ce soir shinigami. »

Grimmjow reprit sa marche surprenant ses gardes qui le rattrapèrent le plus vite possible, l'encerclant de nouveau. Un sourire de prédateur était peint sur son visage qui, bien plus que ses insanité d'avant, ne les aidait pas à se rassurer.

Il n'y avait pas de grande différence entre son ancienne cellule et a nouvelle. Si ce n'est qu'il y avait plus de passage. Les shinigami de la neuvième division étaient plus courageux que ceux de la troisième ? A vrai dire après une journée le nombre de passage devant ses barreaux avait nettement diminué. Beaucoup préférait faire un détour, long ou pas, plutôt que de passer devant le bleuté. Ce fut dans cette ambiance qu'Hisagi se décida enfin à venir. Pourtant il attendit patiemment que tout le monde soit parti pour vraiment se présenter devant la cellule du hollow. Ce dernier lui fit un de ses grands sourires carnassiers mais n'ajouta rien. Il attendait… de toute façon il était sur de ce qui allait se passer dans les quelques minutes qui allaient suivre. Mais comme l'autre hésitait toujours il finit par demander :

« T'comptes passer la soirée là ?

-Tu crois au coup de foudre hollow ?

-J'aurais du mal à les remettre en question maintenant.

-Je vois.

-En fait le seul problème que j'vois là, c'est qu'il y a une putain de grille entre moi et ma proie.

-Oh ! Je suis la proie ? C'est marrant j'aurais plutôt cru le contraire. C'est toi qui est enfermé il me semble.

-Ce qui ne veut pas dire que j'ai perdu mon rang de prédateur, c'est juste retardé. J'ai qu'à attendre que tu l'ouvres, ne, shinigami.

-Pourquoi ferais-je une chose aussi insensée ?

-Parce que tu crois au coup de foudre. »

Le brun se rapprocha de la cage sous le regard satisfait de Grimmjow qui du coup s'approcha lui aussi. Pourtant contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru le lieutenant n'avais pas les clés en main. Par contre très vite il eut le col de sa veste, qu'il tira vers lui pour coller le propriétaire aux barreaux. Suivant un mouvement inverse, Hisagi se rapprocha un peu plus de la grille et colla ses lèvres à celles du hollow. Ensuite il lui déclara à l'oreille.

« Ne me prend pas pour une proie ou tu risque de le regretter un long moment, crois-moi. Ou alors tu ne risques de n'avoir aucune chance.

-Comme si j'étais pas conscient que j't'ai tapé dans l'œil.

-Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je veux bien supporter des caprices de gamine, expliqua-t-il en relâchant la veste de Grimmjow.

-Donc tu n'entres vraiment pas ? demanda ce dernier sourire carnassier à l'appuie.

-Prouves-moi que c'est un bon choix et on verra. »

Alors à son tour le hollow attrapa le col du haut de son kimono de son vis-à-vis le forçant à se rapprocher pour sceller une nouvelle fois leurs lèvres. Puis il remonta le long de sa joue, laissant ses lèvres effleuré la peau qu'il trouva directement douce et chaude. Puis aussi près de l'oreille qu'il pu il lui chuchota :

« Promis je serais tout doux tout gentil Hisagi-chan. »

Le shinigami ne pu empêcher un mouvement de recul à l'entente de son nom, ce qui fit grandement sourire l'arrancar. D'autant plus lorsqu'il lui lança un regard noir, certainement pour le suffixe –chan la fin de son nom. Alors le bleuté ne retint pas un rire qu'il avait jusqu'à maintenant oublié. Mais il s'arrêta bien vite en voyant la nouvelle expression apparue sur le visage du shinigami, qui ne lu disait rien de bon pour lui. D'ailleurs celui-ci fit quelques pas dans la pièce tout en lui expliquant d'une voix sourde et suave à souhait :

« Tout doux tout gentil n'est-ce pas ? Tu as tout intérêt à tenir ta parole parce que je compte bien en profiter alors mon chaton. »

Le hollow déglutit en même temps que la clé tourna dans la serrure avec un bruit métallique qui se répercuta sur les murs de la pièce vide. A ce moment, vu la lueur dans les yeux d'Hisagi, le bleuté n'était pas sur de toujours tout contrôler mais, ma foi, il est bon parfois de se laisser aller. Alors pourquoi pas.

* * *

Petit délire est rouvert n'hésitez pas à me demander un OS, je me ferai un plaisir d'en faire une histoire ^^


	26. emploie GrimmHitsu

Résumé: Grimmjow cherche un nouvelle emploie et il tombe sur l'annonce d'une entreprise jeune et dynamique. Sans compter que le patron n'est pas tel que l'on croit.

Os pour Deydouu: Vu que j'adore les truc impossible et ces deux persos cet OS m'atout de suite plus ça c'était certain. Et t'es sure que tu n'avait jamais lu d'autre HisaGrimm? parce qu'il y a un autre OS ici sur ce couple ^^"

Bumblebee: Vi, finalement je les vois bien ensemble tout les deux... nouveau coupl à tester mouahahahah

Freak: OS noté, et non je n'arrive toujours avec Soi Fong mais je pense pas que _ça va s'arranger, ce n'est pas un personnage que j'aime désolée.

Akatsuki: Il l'a dit maintenant va-t-il le faire eheh. TA ddemande est notée ^^

* * *

Grimmjow attendait depuis une bonne demi-heure dans la salle. Il faut dire aussi qu'il était arrivé vingt bonnes minutes avant l'heure de son rendez-vous. Il n' pouvait rien, il le voulait ce travail. Une entreprise jeune et dynamique disait l'annonce, c'était exactement ce qu'il recherchait. Ca le changerait des vieux mous du bide de son entreprise actuelle. Sans compté que le poste qu'il désirait était libre dans celle-ci, il n'aurait donc pas à attendre qu'un vieux crouton prenne sa retraite pour exercé dans le domaine où il devait être. Une place un peu plus dans la hiérarchie. Pas que ce qu'il faisait le déranger vraiment mais il n'avait pas été formé pour ça à la base. Même si cela lui permettait d'approfondir ses connaissances Le bleuté soupira quand une nouvelle fois la porte s'ouvrit et un blanc-bec au sourire trop faux sortit. Pourtant encore il n'arriva pas à voir son futur patron, il l'espérait.

L'assistante était déjà pas mal disons plutôt dans des proportions agréable mais pas son style. Celle-ci fit un signe vers lui alors un sourire carnassier fit place sur son visage, c'était enfin à son tour de passer. Il se leva et se dirigea d'un pas félin vers la porte où il frappa deux coups. Il attendit qu'on lui demande puis entra pour refermer derrière lui. A peine retourné vers son futur patron qu'il eut un choc. Une entreprise jeune, ça c'était sûr. Devant lui il n'y avait pas l'homme de la quarantaine qu'il s'entendait à voir. Vous savez le bon vieux patron qui vous donne envie de sourire, ou au contraire la tête-à-claque, un peu comme le patron actuel de Jaggerjack… bref. Non devant lui se trouvait plutôt un jeune homme auquel il n'aurait même pas donné vingt ans, malgré ses cheveux blancs. Encore légèrement choqué il daigna tout de même venir s'asseoir lorsqu'on le lui demanda.

Le jeune patron, dénommé Toshiro Hitsugaya, avait une attitude tout à fait sérieuse qui décontenança un petit moment Grimmjow mais lorsqu'ils se remirent à parler de ses compétences alors la glace sembla se briser (mouahahaha petit clin d'œil pourri désolée) Malheureusement pour Grimmjow un coté de sa personnalité ressortit au milieu de l'entretient. Une part de lui qu'il aurait préféré oublié le temps d'une petite heure histoire que tout se passe bien dans ce bureau. Il fallait croire que non tout ne se passerait pas bien. Et pour cause il commença à détailler plus en finesse le jeune homme face à lui, qui ne s'en rendit pas compte, concentré comme il l'était.

Le bleuté commença d'abord par ses cheveux, se demandant s'il avait voulu les teindre où si c'était naturel. Il avait pourtant l'air d'avoir la tête sur les épaules alors pourquoi se teindrait-il les cheveux ? Quoi qu'il était mal placé pour juger de ça. Il descendit un peu vers le visage se bloquant sans en avoir vraiment conscience sur ses yeux. On aurait pu les confondre avec deux gouttes d'eau sorties de l'océan… du moins c'est ce que pensa le bleuté à l'instant avant de secouer vivement la tête. Le grand Grimmjow Jaggerjack tombait dans le sentimentalisme ? Non impossible.

« Est-ce que ça va ? demanda le jeune homme en le voyant secouer la tête. Vous voulez que je reprenne ?

-Oui désolé je n'ai pas bien suivi le dernier point. D'habitude je suis plus attentif mais là j'ai eut un moment d'égarement, pardonnez-moi.

-Bien je disais donc… »

Le plus vieux devait bien admettre qu'il avait de superbe yeux, dont il aurait bien aimé voir la couleur en pleine action. Le sourire carnassier revint pointer le bout de son nez, que le patron prit pour une acquiesciation. Mais il était loin de se douter à quoi pouvait bien penser son futur employé heureusement pour lui d'ailleurs.

Le bleuté lui essayer tant bien que mal de calmer ses ardeurs et de se reconcentrer sur le discours de son patron. D'ailleurs celui-ci était sur le point de finir. Il se leva pour lui serrer la main tout en disant :

« Bien je crois que nous pourrons faire un excellent travail ensemble.

-Oh que oui j'en suis sûr, affirma Grimmjow qui ne pu empêcher son regard de migrer vers le postérieur de son futur patron.

-J'avais oublié, la maison a pour mot d'ordre de ne jamais mélanger le travail et la vie privée alors…

-Quoi ? coupa le bleuté avant d'avoir réellement réfléchit à ce qu'il disait. Dans ce cas je vais devoir refuser de travaillez avec vous.

-Comment ça ? demanda le plus jeune surpris et qui avait du mal à comprendre.

-Si je dois respecter votre règle et donc travailler ici sans faire de mélange avec la vie privée alors je n'aurais jamais un rendez-vous avec vous.

-Quoi ? »

Toshiro le regarda encore un peu plus surpris. Il était peut-être assez mature pour monter sa propre entreprise mais au final ce n'était encore qu'un enfant, d'ailleurs en parlant de ça :

« Quel âge avez-vous vraiment ?

-Bien que je trouve que cela ne vous regard en aucune façon, j'ai 19 ans.

-Oh, répondit Grimmjow qui était confirmé dans son idée qu'en il était encore tout jeune dans la vrai vie.

-Que veut dire ce « oh » ?

-Plusieurs choses j'en ai bien peur. Mais à vrai dire j'ai une autre question. A quelle heure finissez-vous ce soir ?

-Que quoi ? demanda le plus jeune reperdant à nouveau sa compréhension.

-Bah oui si je veux vous prendre ce soir pour sortir il faut bien que je sache à quelle heure.

-Mais il n'en est pas question, répliqua-t-il.

-Quoi vous avez peur de ne pas être au niveau.

-Ce n'est pas la question Jaggerjack, rétorqua froidement le patron. Vous avez au moins 7 ans de plus que moi, nous sommes deux hommes et…

-Vous ne niez pas le fait que je vous plais. Donc c'est tout vu j'vous prends ce soir en passant, finit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Jaggerjack ! fit le plus jeune en posant vivement les mains sur la table et prenant une voix bien plus effrayante que Grimmjow ne l'en aurait cru capable, ce qui le fit rentrer sensiblement la tête entre les épaules.

-Oui, demanda-t-il en se retournant pourtant avec le sourire aux lèvres.

-Laissez tout de même votre dossier ici, vous avez des idées intéressantes, je vois mal comment je pourrais me passer de vous. Vous êtes sans conteste le plus compétant dans votre domaine que j'ai vu jusqu'à maintenant.

-Et encore, vous avez pas vu ce que je sais faire dans mon domaine de prédilection, il lui fit un clin d'œil et quelques rougeurs apparurent sur les pommettes du plus jeune.

-Si vous le dites. Tout le monde ne pense pas de la même façon que vous. »

Il se sentit alors attrapé par la chemise et tiré vers l'autre coté de la table. Il ne comprit que lorsque ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de Jaggerjack. Directement il rougit sans pouvoir rien contrôler. Pourtant il devait admettre que c'était l'une des meilleures expériences qu'il ait pu faire dans sa vie.

De son coté Grimmjow devait lui aussi admettre que c'était l'un des meilleurs baiser qu'il ait pu partager avec quelqu'un. Et une petite chose lui dit que finalement il n'était pas si déçu que ça de s'être laissé emporté. Rien qu'à la vision du visage empourpré du jeune homme, il savait que cette aventure donnerait certainement quelque chose de différente des autres. Peut-être même arriverait-il enfin à se caser. Pour l'heure il prit juste la peine de répliquer :

« C'est ça tout le monde ne pense pas pareil, quand on sait pas le mieux c'est de vérifier. »

Il fit un sourire et un clin d'œil au pauvre Toshiro encore passablement rouge qui n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il était déjà partit.


	27. Trahison KusakaHitsu

Résumé: Toshiro repense à un moment de sa vie bien particulier.

Voui voui voui je sais je suis très en retard mais en ce moment je n'ai absolument plus le temps d'écrire. Et vi je travaille (le premier qui dit que c'est impossible je le tues ok!) Du coup quan dje rentre je n'ai pas vraiment la motive (en plus je rentre à 19h e partant à 7h le matin et comme je travaille avec des enfant ya pas de pause à midi... très très longue journée... T.T pourquoi ai-je accepté... bref) Donc voilà je suis désolée, je pense pouvoir poster une de mes longues fic vers la tout fin de semaine. Sur ce Fight!

Shashiin: 2coute je suis une fervente du GrimmIchi mais j'avoue sans honte que je tombe aussi amoureuse du GrimmHisa mdr peut-etre en ferai-je d'autre qui sait. Sinon ton défi est notté, il y a un thème que tu veux pour ton byaren?

Akatsuki: Et non je t'ai pas oubliée cet OS est pour toi ^^ profites-en bien parce que je n'aime pas trop ce couple et que je me suis forcée à écrire mdr.

Fyekawai: Merci de tous ces compliments tu va me faire rougir derrière mon ordi dit donc... OS noté j'ai peut-etre meme une idée en tete.

Deydouu: Je te l'accorde c'était pas facil, déjà à cause de la différence d'age parce que oui moi ça me choc un adulte avec un enfant, c'est pour ça que je les ai fait plus vieux. Ils ont quand meme 6 ans de différence, ça me choc mmoi Mon imagination reste à moi! Faut bien que je garde un point positif de ma personnalité chiante non? mdr.

Freak: N'est pas Grimmjow qui veut, en meme temps lui c'est action avant réflexion tout le monde ne peut pas se le permettre mais lui s'en fiche. N'est pas Grimmjow qui veut ^^.

Sur ce je vous laisse avec la fic

* * *

Nous nous retrouvons devant le conseil sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Après tout qu'avons-nous fait de mal ? Les membres de la chambre des 46 invoquent le fait que nous ayons le même zampakuto. Je l'accorde, c'est vrai, et alors ? Cela fait-il vraiment de nous des renégats ? Je suis sûr que non… Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être si grave pour qu'ils veuillent nous séparer par la mort ? Et si…

Cela faisait cinq mois que l'on se connaissait Kusaka et moi. Entre nous n'existait plus cette gêne que l'on a pour un inconnu. Et ce jour là, c'était ensemble que nous avions décidé de trouvé notre véritable zampakuto. Une épreuve éprouvant aussi physiquement que mentalement.

Nous étions partis chacun de notre coté mais finalement nos recherches nous menèrent, sans le savoir au même endroit. Après avoir trouvé chacun le nom de notre katana, ce fut surpris qui notre vue nous dévoile le visage de l'autre. Et d'épuisement, de joie, et avec un petit plus indéfinissable, nous tombèrent dans les bras de l'autre. Une étreinte longue et chaleureuse, quelque chose que je n'aurais partagée avec personne d'autre. Pour nous remettre des derniers événements. Mais nous n'avions pas prévu de ne pas nous remettre de ça…

Comment l'expliquer ? Comment le faire comprendre à d'autre puisque moi-même je ne comprends pas réellement ce qu'il se passe ? C'est une attirance psychique quelque chose que même la raison ne peut contrôler. L'instant primaire qui refait surface à la recherche de cette sensation, de ces bras, de cette chaleur. Mais très vite, trop vite, de simple étreinte ne suffire plus. Ce n'était plus assez, nous avions besoin de plus, j'avais besoin de plus. Alors comme tout homme suivant son instinct plutôt que sa raison, nous sommes passés à autre chose. Après tout nous avons simplement rajouté un contact en plus. On ne peut nous blâmer de cela. De chercher une nouvelle source de chaleur, quelque chose qui nous donne envie d'être à nouveau vivent. Ses lèvres contre les miennes avec un gout de bien-être et de tranquillité. Même si cette tranquillité ne dura malheureusement pas.

En effet puisque nous étions là devant le conseil des 46. Et je suis presque sûr que si nous somme là c'est plus à cause de nos sentiments que de nos zampakuto. Mais même si c'est le cas, que pouvons nous dire ? Rien. Nous ne pouvons rien faire face à eux. Tout ce qui est possible de faire c'est attendre la sentence et accepter la chose puisque même un capitaine ne pourrait rien y redire. Et de toute façon je ne connais aucun capitaine qui risquerait son grade pour nous.

Comment accepter ça ! C'est injuste ! Cruel ! Je ne pourrais pas faire disparaitre l'une des personnes les plus chères à mon cœur. Je ne peux pas non plus me permettre de mourir ici, quelqu'un m'attends dehors. Non c'est impossible. Stupide même, un combat à mort pour savoir qui garde Hyourinmaru. Je suis sûr que même à lui ça ne plait pas ce genre de méthode. Je le sais, je le sens. Nous avons tout de suite été sur la même longueur d'onde. Alors je suis sûr qu'il comprendra sans m'en vouloir. Qu'il ne m'en tiendra pas rigueur de proposer de le laisser. Tout est une histoire de zampakuto alors si je le laisse tout le monde devrait être d'accord.

C'est ce que je pensais… Non c'était ce que je voulais croire mais leur refus me prouve bien que ce n'est pas une histoire de katana. C'est bien parce que nous avons des sentiments qu'ils leur sont étrangers qu'ils veulent nous voir séparer. Dans une instance comme la Soul Society, deux hommes ensembles est une insulte. Ils attendaient juste une raison valable pour une mise à mort. Le meilleur moyen de nous séparer définitivement. Je crois même qu'ils ont réussit leur coup. Rien qu'à voir la lueur de peur et de folie dans les yeux de Kusaka. Il a craqué. Je ne pensais tout de même pas qu'il irait jusqu'à me sauter de dessus.

Hyourinmaru est à moi ! »

Cette phrase, bien plus que toutes les paroles venimeuse du conseil des 46, me blesse. Comme ça pour lui je compte moins qu'un zampakuto. Moi qui étais prêt à le laisser pour que nous ayons tout deux la vie sauve, il me dit qu'il le mérite plus. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? N'étions-nous pas amis ? N'étions-nous pas amant ? Cela ne signifiait rien pour lui ? Il faut croire que non. Il m'attaque de plus en plus violement, on dirait qu'il est vraiment sérieux. Si je ne fais rien vais-je vraiment mourir ? Je ne sais plus trop s'il peut aller jusqu'à la ou non. Mais une chose est sûr il a trahis ma confiance, il a trahis nos promesses.

J'ai mal au cœur, j'ai mal au vente, mes yeux me brulent, ma gorge est serrée. Tout me prouve que je suis encore en vie. Ce ne sont que des sensations vagues mais sans elles je ne tiendrais peut-être pas sur mes jambes, je n'arrive pas à me remettre. Nous nous faisons face, tous les deux à bout de souffle. Il peine à retrouvé sa respiration tellement il a forcé, je souffre de cette trahison sans pouvoir m'en remettre. Pourquoi fais-tu ça Kusaka ? Nous n'avons pas besoin de nous entre-tuer. Cela ne rime à rien. Il n'entend pas la raison alors si c'est comme ça, u la sentira.

Sous son regard surpris je rengaine mon zampakuto et m'avance vers lui. Il hésite, c'est la fin. Il ne peut plus rien faire. Du moment où il hésite tout est fini mais ça seul lui et moi sommes au courant. Je ne peux plus faire un pas vers lui, des hommes de la division d'intervention rapide l'encerclent. Je ne comprends que trop bien, tout est réellement fini. Mais je ne peux l'accepter. Ce pendant lorsque je veux courir vers lui deux hommes me retiennent. Tout ce que je peux faire c'est hurler son nom comme un dément. Comme quelqu'un de perdu, comme quelqu'un qui perd sa moitié. Mes yeux me brulent de plus en plus mais je capte tout de même son regard. Il me transperce laissant sa haine s'insinuer en moi. Il me déteste et me laisse comme châtiment la trahison. J'ai survécu, il est mort, au final c'est moi qui l'est trahis, nous devions partir ensemble.

Maintenant encore je me demande ce qui ce serait passé si j'avais pu une dernière fois l'embrasser. Si j'avais pu gouter encore une fois cette saveur citronnée. Peut-être serait-il encore en vie, peut-être serions-nous tous les deux en rang de capitaine. C'est beau de rêver mais cela aurait été impossible. A la limité nous nous serions alliés contre la division d'intervention rapide et nous serions mort en combattant une dernière fois ensemble. Mais au moins comme ça la promesse aurait été tenue.

Un jour nous nous retrouverons Kusaka et je te donnerai ce que tu n'as pas pu avoir. Alors soit patient et attend-moi…


	28. voilà comment RenIchi

Résumé: Voilà comment Ichigo à rencontrer Renji... ce genre de chose n'arrive pas à tout le monde.

OS pour fyekawai meme si ça fait un moment que je l'ai pas revue ici T.T

Pawliin: ouais super jaloux et possessif c'est otut lui ça.

Bumblebee: Je suis d'accord avec ta vision de la demande de vivre pour eux deux. Je trouve ça égoiste mais en meme temps mieux vaut ça que l'autre se tue aussi bref les histoire de couple comme ça vaut mieux qu'ils meurent à deux ou pas du tout mdr. Sinon j'adore ton idée de OS je sens que je vais bien me marrer en l'écrivant mais j'ai d'autre chose à écrire avant T.T tch

Akatsuki: Ouais je trouve ça dégoutant aussi, c'est pour ça que je l'ai fait ressortir dans mon texte. Par contre je suis désolé ça ne fini pas par un baiser comme tu le voulait mais seulement par l'idée d'un baiser ouais je suis tordue désolée.

Freak: Oui oui j'ai une petite idée mais c'est flou désolé.

* * *

Ichigo était confortablement installé sur son siège. Il essayait tant bien que mal d'ignorer les gestes surdimensionnés de son père. Les vacances avaient à la fois été trop longues et trop courte. Il fallait maintenant qu'il retourne sur la ville pour travailler. Le rouquin ne pu empêcher un soupire de soulagement lorsque le train démarra. Il pu enfin se détendre, d'autant plus qu'il n'y avait personne à coté de lui. Il allait pouvoir faire le vide tranquillement avant de devoir reprendre son travail. Et de vide il en avait grand besoin. Cependant, parce qu'il fait bien un cependant, on peut pas laisser un Ichi sans problème, ne ? Je disais donc cependant après trente minutes de voyage un inconnu s'avança vers lui et demanda :

« Ca te dérange si je m'installe là ?

-Euh… Moi non mais cette place sera peut-être attribuée à quelqu'un avant la fin du voyage vous savez.

-T'inquiète je gère ça, il y aura pas de problème.

-Si vous le dites. »

L'homme se posa donc là. Ichigo ne pu s'empêcher de le détailler. Après tout il le faisait tellement dans son travail que ça en devenait un automatisme. Quoi qu'il l'était certainement plus souvent qu'il ne le faisait (observer les gens). Bref tout ça pour dire qu'il trouvait pas mal l'homme à coté de lui. Quelqu'un de baraqué mais sans plus, une tête engageante avec un grand sourire. Roux, tirant sur le rouge, Ichigo soupçonnait même une teinture. De petits yeux bruns soulignant toute la malice du personnage. Malheureusement pour Ichigo celui-ci étai aussi pas mal observateur et à la fin du manège de son voisin il demanda :

« Ce que tu vois te plait ?

-Que… Je dois avouer que j'ai vu mieux, sourit-il en entrant dans son jeu

-Oh !... J'ai donc un concurrent ?

-Hum… et pas des moindre, ça c'est sûr.

-A ce point. Bah, je suis sûr qu'avant la fin du voyage j'aurais réussit à te le faire oublier.

-Ah et tu paris quoi ?

-Une nuit avec toi ?

-Si tu veux. »

Des deux se fut le nouvel arrivant qui fut le plus choqué. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Ichigo est aussi peu d'état d'âme devant sa proposition. Le rouquin avait pris ces paroles au pied de la lettre et ce ne serait pas grand cas pour lui de passer une autre soirée en compagnie d'un homme. Après quelques minutes de conversations ils finirent par échanger leur nom et le dénommé Renji ne pu s'empêcher de demande à Ichigo.

« Je me demande si tu as le goût aussi ?

-Je t'emmerde. Ichigo veut dire « le premier qui protège. »

-Impressionnant. Et sans être indiscret que protèges-tu ?

-C'est indiscret. Je ne parle pas de ce genre de choses à la première personne venue.

-Je vois, en fait tu joues au héro qui veut tout accomplir tout seul, soupira Renji. Mais laisse-moi te dire quelque chose Ichi, je peux t'appeler Ichi, t'as peut-être l'impression d'être toujours seul mais si t'observes bien en fait tu l'es jamais. »

A ces mots Ichigo le regarda surpris puis tourna la tête vers la vitre d'un air contrarié, se fixant sur le paysage. C'est pour cela qu'il ne sentit qu'à la dernière seconde le souffle de Renji à son oreille.

« Moi si tu veux bien, j'veux être de ceux qui t'aident. »

Le rouquin ne pu retenir un frisson. La présence du rouge si prêt de lui semblait émoustiller ses sens au-delà de ce qu'avait pu faire tous les autres qu'il avait fréquenté. Il se rappelait pourtant de sa rencontre avec un autre type de ce genre mais il y avait une grande marge entre les deux. Carrément un véritable fossé. C'était comme si Renji était quelqu'un de compatible avec lui. Comme si c'était lui et lui seul qui était capable de lui faire ressentir ce genre de choses. Mais un contrôleur vint les déranger à ce moment là.

« Monsieur Abarai ceci est un billet pour première classe. Vous ne pouvez rester ici.

-Z'êtes sûr même si j'échange ma place. J'pense pas que ça dérangera l'autre…

-Je suis désolé monsieur.

-Rah. Bon t'as gagné Ichi, j'suis hors jeu pour cause de as assez de temps. »

Il offrit un sourire qui fit à nouveau tressaillir Ichigo mais s'en alla avant qu'il n'est eut le temps de dire quelque chose. Contrairement à ce qu'il croyait Renji avait gagné son pari. Il avait réussit à tout lui faire sortir de la tête et ce avec un simple contact, un souffle d'air contre son oreille. Le rouquin se sentir rougir à penser des choses aussi stupide. Surtout que le temps qu'il prit pour penser ça Abarai était déjà partit sans qu'il puisse lui dire.

Lorsque le train fut arrêté Ichigo fut le premier à sortir il avait l'espoir de revoir Renji. Echanger un numéro, une adresse, quelque chose pour qu'ils puissent se retrouver… Mais il ne revit pas le rouge. Il ne pu que se résoudre que leur rencontre s'arrêter là. Sur le quai d'une gare avec pour seule compagnie quelques pigeons.

Ce que ne savait pas Ichigo c'était que cette histoire ne finirait pas là. Que ce n'était pas leur dernière rencontre mais bel et bien la première simplement. Parce que oui il revit cette tignasse rouge et pas plus tard qu'une semaine après… A son travail.

D'abord choqué le rouquin n'osa pas s'approcher de lui. Puis il se dit que c'était le moment ou jamais pour lui donner sa récompense d'avoir gagné le pari. Alors il s'avança vers le client, sentant bon nombre de regard se poser sur lui, alors que le concerné ne semblait même pas l'avoir reconnu. Lorsqu'il fut assez près il demanda :

-Je peux conduire monsieur à sa table ?

-Déconne, lâcha simplement le nouveau venu.

-Je peux vous aider ?

-Kurosaki Ichigo ! Si je pensais te retrouver là, j'serais venu plus tôt.

-Arrêtes s'il te plait, susurra Ichigo entre ses dents, je suis pas sensé connaître les clients

-Oh désolée. Tu seras donc mon hôte ce soir ?

-Tu as gagné ton pari l'autre jour je ne peux pas refuser.

-Bien alors conduis-moi à une table, je te pris.

-D'accord. »

Renji se fit donc conduire à une table puis fut abandonné par Ichigo quelques minutes. Ce dernier s'était rendu auprès d'un collègue, le prévenir que son client habituel devrait avec un autre hôte. Ce qu'apparemment le brun semblait vraiment apprécier. Le rouquin revint ensuite à sa table armé d'une bouteille de sake et de deux verres. Cette fois c'est pas son invité qu'il se sentit observé. D'ailleurs sil entendit directement en s'asseyant :

« Le kimono te va très bien.

-Merci, sourit-il avant de proposer, un verre ?

-Avec plaisir. Au fait, demanda le rouge tandis qu'Ichigo servait, tu as dit que j'avais gagné ? C'est quoi ce délire ?

-Rien juste ce que ça veut dire. Je fais simplement confiance à mes sens.

-Oh !... J'ai touché tes sens ?

-Je t'ai dit que je ne parlais pas de choses privées à la première personne venue. Ca vaut toujours maintenant.

-Quoi j'suis toujours un inconnu ?

-Finissons la soirée on verra après. »

Renji sortit un sourire carnassier à Ichigo qui retint un petit rire amusé. La soirée continua dans une ambiance bonne enfance sur des discussions souvent sans sens pour les personnes autours d'eux. Mais pour eux ce n'était qu'un jeu puisque tout passé par le regard.

Ichigo était au bar pour changer la bouteille de sake, cinquième qu'ils vidaient, quand il se fit aborder par un autre employé.

« Tu nous a trouvé du tout nouveau tout beau ce soir Ichi.

-Jaloux ? demanda-t-il dans un sourire.

-De lui, oui ! T'as même pas cherché à me voir ce soir.

-Comme toi environs 365 jours par an. Les seules fois c'est quand tu veux me mettre dans ton lit. Dommage chaton mais c'est trop tard pour ce soir. Et surement pour tous les autres. »

Il récupéra sa nouvelle bouteille sous le regard amusé du barman et retourna à sa table tout sourire. Renji, qui avait suivi la scène, mais qui n'avait bien sûr rien entendu, regarda de travers son hôte. Une lueur de reproche dans le regard si bien qu'il finit par demander :

« C'est lui n'est-ce pas ?

-Non c'était lui. Je crois qu'il a compris maintenant ce qu'il n'a pas compris en trois ans. Mais maintenant c'est trop tard.

-Houlà ! T'es dur et intransigeant. T'sais j'fais plein de conneries moi. J'veux pas finir comme une vieille chaussette que tu jettes, expliqua Renji.

-La grande différence entre toi et lui, c'est que tu t'intéresses à moi.

-Ouais mais tu veux rien me dire.

-Ca peut s'arranger. »

Le rouquin mit sa main à plat sur la table et la fit glisser jusqu'au rouge. Lorsque la main s'enleva ce dernier découvrit un numéro de téléphone. Un énorme sourire se dessina sur son visage. Ichigo lui fit signe de retourner la carte, sur le verso était indiqué son adresse.

« Je finis à minuit ce soir. Attends-moi là-bas si tu veux. »

C'était ainsi que deux heures plus tard Ichigo rentrait chez lui. Il se demandait si Renji avait vraiment attendu. Malheureusement devant sa porte il n'y avait personne. Le rouquin ferma les yeux, déçu, avant de rentrer chez lui lentement, tel un automate. Il décida de prendre un bain pour détendre ses pauvres nerfs encore à vif. C'est alors qu'il rentrait dans l'eau qu'on toqua à la porte. Désespéré, et surtout surpris qu'on frappe à sa porte à cette heure, le rouquin passa une serviette et se dirigea vers la porte pour regarder à travers le judas. Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps avant d'ouvrir.

« Renji c'est toi ?

-Oui, j'suis un peu en retard. Mais je pense finalement arrivé au bon moment.

-Ano… fit le rouquin rougissant.

-Alors j'peux partager ta douche ? demanda-t-il en se posant contre l'encadrement de la porte.

-C'est que je… ano. . Entre déjà. »

Le rouge ne se fit pas prier, se dirigeant directement vers la pièce qu'il sentait être la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il vit la baignoire plein, il sourit à pleine dents. Surtout que son manteau venait de tomber de ses épaule à cause d'un Ichigo qui avait reprit un air de gamin en puissance.

« Et bah, j'sens que je vais plus me faire chier avec toi. »


	29. journalisme

Résumé: Histoire d'une journaliste qui se retrouve en présence de gens pas très banaux.

Fic pour Freak, avec un léger HitsuHalli

Mononoka/akatsuki: eheh

Malo-chan: Contente que ça te plaise, je voulais vraiment un truc pas commun, j'aime pas le commun alors contente que tu le dise ^^.

Fyekawai: Oh t'm'as pas oubliée... Yatta! Ca me fait plaisir j'avais pensé perdre une fan T.T Je te ne ferais rien parce que je compati pleinement d'ailleurs ça fait un moment que j'ai pas pu écrire pour les KuroTsuki et Se perdre T.T bref au lieu de me plaindre je devrais plutot écrire.

Bumblebee: Bah voilà je vais pouvoir me mettre à ton OS mouahahahah merci pour tes compliment, parce que je voulais vraiment quelque chose de pas comun ^^

* * *

Sortant d'une journée de travail je dois l'avouer plutôt ennuyeuse, mon chef ne m'a rien donné d'intéressant à me mettre sous la main… Bah oui quoi, une vieille morte dans la journée un pompier sauve un chat… ça existe encore les pompiers qui sauvent les chats. La dernière fois que j'ai voulu appeler pour ça on m'a envoyé bouler. (Oui je vous jure ça m'est vraiment arrivé, les pompiers ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient) Ah oui faudrait pas non plus que j'oublie que dans son extrême bonté il m'a laissé écrire sur le nouveau tatoueur ouvert en ville. L'extase quoi… Bref une journée bien lourde, et bien nulle à souhait. Ah j'ai oublié de vous dire ce que je fais, quelle gourde vraiment. Je suis journaliste pour le Times et ouais pas banal… Enfin quand on regarde ce que j'ai du faire aujourd'hui on a du mal à croire que j'ai vécu des aventures abracadabrantes. Quoi vous ne me croyez pas ? Alors laissez-moi vous raconter…

Cette journée là, comme celle que je venais de passer, avait été des plus ennuyeuse. Mais ce dont j'étais loin de me douter c'était qu'elle était loin d'être terminée. En effet à peine sortie du bureau, je me suis faite abordée par une vieille dame. Je lui donnerais plus de 70 ans… Bref là n'est pas l'histoire. D'abord surprise je me suis contentée de l'écouter… Elle me promettait le scoop du siècle. D'un froncement de sourcil je lui ai fait comprendre que j'avais du mal à la croire. Alors elle me simplement signe de la suivre. Je ne sais encore pas pourquoi je l'ai fait mais mes pas suivirent les siens. Vingt minutes plus tard je me retrouvais devant un entrepôt délabré. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte mais me fit signe d'entrer. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, de peur qu'il s'enfuie l'endroit n'étant pas très rassurant je le comprend, j'ai poussé la porte. Une vive lumière me força à fermer les yeux et lorsque je les rouvris c'est parce qu'une chaussure venait d'atterrir sur ma tête. Etonné j'ai regardé autour de moi, pensant d'abord à crier ma façon de penser à ces gens qui n'avaient aucun savoir vivre et qui lançaient leurs chaussures à tout va, mais lorsque je vis qui était là devant moi je ne pu que faire le poisson.

Après un moment de vide où personne ne fit plus rien, je pense qu'ils étaient aussi surpris que moi de voir quelqu'un, je me mis à les observer puis finit par hurler :

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

-Bah on a fini la journée de travail il faut bien qu'on rentre quelque part, me répondit un blond sous le signe de l'évidence.

-Hein ? demande-je sous le choc. Journée de travail… »

Je crois que mes deux derniers neurones, encore fiable après la journée de travail venaient de péter. J'ai regardé encore une fois toutes les personnes présentent et me suis retourné dans l'espoir de trouver la vieille derrière moi mais apparemment elle s'était fait la malle. Je me suis juré que si je la retrouvais je la tuerais. Je crois qu'une aura maléfique m'a entourée car pas mal de personne recula le plus loin possible de moi à ce moment là. Mais une grande question me taraudait encore l'esprit, il fallait que je me calme si je voulais pouvoir engager le dialogue. Alors je repris un faux air jovial, vous savez ceux que prennent tous les journalistes quand ils veulent savoir quelque chose. Bah oui je ne fais pas exceptions à la règle mouahahhaha… Mon effet de femme saine d'esprit et non dangereuse venait de s'envoler en fumé, il y a encore plus de gens qui s'écartent de moi… Sans doute pas habitué à de tel changement d'humeur. J'ai soupiré et fini par demander :

« Vous êtes tous conscient que des personnages de manga, ça ne prends pas repos après une journée de travail.

-Et pourquoi pas ? On travail plus dure que vous, j'te signal ! Entre nos véritable mangaka et les fous/folles qui écrivent des fics sur nous. Sans compter que souvent l'anime n'est pas semblable au manga, on a trois fois plus de boulot !

-Euh on se calme Shinji, soupire-je, espérant qu'il ne remarque pas que je fais parti d'une des trois catégories d'emmerdeur dont il parlait. Bon puisque je suis là avec vous tous, je vais donc en profiter. Interview !

-Dans tes rêves ! »

La seule chose bénéfique que j'ai pu retirer de ce cri, c'était qu'au moins ils semblaient tous d'accord.

« Z'etes pas sympa, j'vous ai rien fait moi.

-On est en fin de journée vient pas nous emmerder.

-Charmant, Grimmjow, un peu de politesse ne tue pas.

-J'fais ce que je veux.

-Bah dans ma prochaine fic j'te mets avec Gin le sadique alors mouahahahahaha.

-Je te tuerais avant.

-Ano… Allez juste deux personnes, s'vous plait…

-Hum… après tu pars ? demanda une voix perdue dans la foule.

-Voui voui promis.

-Qui se dévoue ?

-On tire à la courte paille ? »

Je les ai laissé se débrouiller tout seul. Après tout ils étaient assez grand pour me rembarré alors ils pouvaient faire ça sans aide non plus. J'en ai profité pour me trouvé un endroit convenable pour mon interro… euh mon interview. Et finalement à ma grande surprise se fut Toshiro et Hallibel qui se présentèrent devant. Un sourire diabolique se peignit sur mon visage, ce qui bien sur ne les avait pas du tout rassurés sur mes bonnes intentions… Bref passons. Vu que c'était ces deux là qui venaient à moi, et oui pas besoin de les appeler… compris je sors… Je m'étais dit que je pouvais faire plaisir à Freak et voir si je pouvais pas leur arrangé un petit coup. J'étais bien loin du compte…

« Ah… euh… hum… Alors euh je pense qu'on va se limiter à l'épisode où vous êtes ensemble…

-Comment ça où on est ensemble ? demanda Toshiro en piquant un fard du diable.

-Bah vous vous rencontrer qu'une seule fois dans le manga… ou alors j'ai manqué un épisode ce qui est fort possible de ma part j'en conviens.

-Non, tu as raison nous ne nous sommes rencontrer qu'une seule fois, durant l'invasion d'Aizen. Où nous avons du nous combattre, confirma l'espada.

-Ah puisque que tu en parles, des impressions sur ce combat.

-Bon adversaire, dit simplement la blonde.

-Ah euh… s'embrouilla le capitaine lorsque je tournai la tête vers lui, une adversaire qui donne du fil à retordre ça c'est sur.

-Donc vous avez un plutôt bon souvenir… »

Vu les têtes de mort vivant qu'ils m'ont sortit j'en ai déduit plus tard que ce n'était pas le cas. Mais trop prise par mon interro… euh… interview, je n'y pas fait attention.

-Envie de dire des choses à votre adversaire ?

-C'était quelqu'un dont j'aurais aimé faire mon allié. Je trouve d'ailleurs stupide la façon dans l'auteur la fait mourir, débita d'un seul coup le capitaine.

-Il est vrai que j'aurais préféré être à la place de sa vice-capitaine, renchérit la hollow.

-Je suis sur qu'on aurait pu faire du très bon travail ensemble. Matsumoto est trop flémarde mais si je peux vraiment avoir confiance en elle. »

A ce moment de la conversation j'avais l'impression de ne plus exister sur leur planète. Au final je me suis levé de ma chaise pour me diriger vers un autre groupe de personne. Les deux autres discutaient toujours comme si de rien n'était. Sur le moment je me suis légèrement vexé faisant disparaitre bien vite le groupe duquel je m'étais approchée… Au final je me suis retrouvé… Enfin après recherche, je me suis retrouvé avec mes perso préférés. Et je peux vous affirmé que même après le travail Grimm est avec Ichi… Sauf que je préfère ne pas vous dire ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire que je me suis approché d'eux avec quelques autres personnes. Après avoir calmé leur ardeur je pu enfin posé la question qui me bruler les lèvres :

« Est-ce qu'ils, j'ai désigné les deux autres toujours en train de discuter un peu plus loin, sont ensemble ? »

Après avoir observé les têtes de chacun, j'étais sur que même si une réponse négative m'arrivé que c'était le cas… En plus clair, rien que voir leur tête me disait qu'ils étaient ensemble et pas seulement pour un combat…

Peu de temps après, je fus mise dehors parce qu'apparemment ils avaient besoin de repos que je n'étais pas assez encré dans le décor pour passer inaperçu et posé des questions en douce.

Alors, alors vous voyez que des histoires super loufoques m'arrivent. Bien sur le lendemain j'ai essayé d'y retournée mais le hangar n'était plus là. Je dois avouer que ça m'a choqué et j'me suis demandé si j'avais pas rêvé tout ça le truc c'est qu'en repartant j'ai aperçu la vieille… Le truc c'est qu'elle court vite, j'ai pas réussit à l'attrapé… ouais c'est dégouttant alors que je suis plus jeune, plus vivace, plus… OK je sors… Et à la prochaine tout le monde. Fais un clin d'œil et part en tombant dans un trou fait par dieu sait qui.

* * *

Veuillez me pardonner pour ce gros délire... Vous l'aurais peut-etre comprit mais je m'inclue honteusement dans la fic mais j'avais tellement envie de le faire gomen gomen... dire que j'ai pensé à ça en voyant une image de FMA '-_-


	30. bang bang ByaRen

Os pour Sashin Résumé: C'était pour le meilleur et pour le pire, Byakuya a choisi le pire Renji assume et agis en conséquence. Pas très gaie.

Freak: De rien ça m'a fait plaisir, pour ton autre histoire désolé mais je l'ai abandonnée

Fyekawai: Bah j'ai aussi pensé à tout ça mais j'ai pas réussit à tout mettre, peut-être parce que les perso ne voulaient pas qui sait mdr. ^^

Sashin: Ne t'inquiète tout va bien, je suis encore en vie... j'ai même réussit à te pondre cet OS, désolé il est un peu déprimant, tu voulais peut-être un autre genre mais bon, tu verras bien.

Bumblebee: Je suis tout à fait d'accord... Il n'y a pas véritablement de hangard vers chez moi... (il n'y a même pas une boulangerie alors comme ça tu imagines) qui te dit que l'acteur est le même que le personnage? d'abord hein? il peut être complètement con et méchant ça se trouve Vive le journalisme.

Mononoka: Certes certes mais bon on fait comme on peut ^^.

Sur ceux bon courage et pas trop de mouchoir s'il vous plait.

* * *

_Il m'a dit à demain,  
Et il avait l'air si mal au téléphone, j'ai pris le dernier vol pour rejoindre mon homme.  
Jusqu'ici tout va bien,  
tout doucement j'ouvre la porte et je souris, j'n'ai qu'une envie c'est de le rejoindre dans son lit.  
_

Renji venait de raccrocher le téléphone mais au lieu de le rassurer la voix de Byakuya l'avait plongé dans le doute. C'était une voix qui était mal assurée…mal dans sa peau, à croire qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Le rouquin ne le croyait pas capable de lui mentir mais pour le moment ils étaient loin l'un de l'autre et il savait que tout pouvait lui passer par la tête. A cette idée il prit peur et décida de pendre le premier vol pour le rejoindre. Pendant toute la durée du vol il n'arrêta pas de se ronger les ongles, il ne parvint à se calmer que lorsque l'avion fut posé. Dans le taxi qui le conduisit chez Kuchiki il reprit complètement son calme et laissa même un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres, ils allaient se revoir plus tôt. Devant la porte son sourire s'accentua rien n'avait jamais tout était pareil maintenant il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de le rejoindre et d'enfin le resserrer dans ses bras.

_Une odeur de parfum, dans l'entrée un sac à main, et deux verres à moitié remplis  
et à ce moment précis, j'ai entendu du bruit...  
_

Pourtant à peine rentrée dans l'appartement une odeur autre que celle de Byakuya vint lui piquer le nez. C'était une odeur féminine, une odeur parfum. Son cœur manqua un battement, essayant de rester calme Renji se dit qu'il avait le droit d'inviter une amie s'il le voulait. Mais lorsqu'il tourna la tête il put apercevoir un sac à main, perdant peu à peu le contrôle que le rouquin avait retrouvé, il se dirigea vers le salon. Sur la table deux verres à moitié remplis de champagne trônait. Abarai resta un moment figé jusqu'à ce que quelque chose le dérange. A ce moment des bruits venant de la chambre se firent entendre…

_Ouh ouh (bang bang) ouh ouh ouh(babe) ouh(shot me down) ouh ouh (bang bang) ouh ouh  
ouh ouh (ban bang) ouh ouh (babe) ouh ouh (oh my babe shot me down)_

Non il ne le pensait pas capable de faire ça…il ne pouvait quand même pas lui tirer dans le dos mais le rouquin le savait, finalement il était capable de tout et surtout du pire. Abarai ne voulait pas y croire il n'avait pas le droit, il l'aimait trop. Le brun devait le savoir, le tromper serait en quelque sorte le tuer. Oui il le savait mais s'en souvenait-il en ce moment ou le mettait-il de côté pensant que Renji était loin. Blessé il se dirigea silencieusement vers la porte, les bruit se détachèrent mieux.

_Et juste devant la chambre,  
Je tremble, j'ai peur, je crains le pire,  
je n'sais pas si je dois rester ou partir.  
Ils ne m'ont pas vu venir, il la caresse, il la désir,  
et elle lui dit donne moi du plaisir(encore)  
je la vois dans nos draps, enlacée dans ses bras  
Comment a-t'il pu me trahir...  
J'ai vu défilé ma vie...pourquoi me faire souffrir..._

Il n'était absolument pas sûr de lui et se demandait. D'un côté il voulait savoir mais de l'autre n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter ce qu'il verrait et c'est plein de doute qu'il entre-ouvrit la porte. Personne n'entendit rien et Byakuya était bien là, avec une autre dans leur lit comme si de rien n'était comme si c'était normal. Il passe doucement ses mains sur son corps et dans ses cheveux bruns, elle se sert contre lui en souriant de façon malicieuse et jouant les entreprenantes. Bien sûr lui joue son jeu, il la regarde en cachant mal son désir. Laissant ses mains trainer sur son torse, venant l'embrasser dans le cou elle lui fait comprendre qu'elle en veut encore plus et Renji voit bien qu'il est prêt à lui accorder tout ce qu'elle voudrait. Alors le rouquin se retourne et s'assoit en se laissant glisser contre le mur. Les yeux fermés tous les moments passés avec le brun lui reviennent en tête comme de douloureux souvenirs. Il ne comprend pas, comment Byakuya peut-il lui faire ça ?

_Ouh ouh (bang bang) ouh ouh ouh(babe) ouh(shot me down) ouh ouh (bang bang) ouh ouh  
ouh ouh (ban bang) ouh ouh (babe) ouh ouh (oh my babe shot me down)  
_

Il pensa à fondre en larme mais ne le fit pas ou bien ne le put pas. Alors dans une lenteur froide il se dirigea vers le salon, ouvrit un tiroir et vida son contenu pour trouver en dessous, un révolver. Ca ne se passerait pas comme ça, il le poignardait dans le dos, lui le tuerait en face les yeux dans les yeux. Avec la même lenteur froide et déterminée il reparti vers la chambre ils étaient toujours là sans se douter de rien. Une dernière fois Abarai regarda l'homme qu'il aimait, c'était une vraie torture que de les voir, si seulement il n'avait pas fait cette bêtise tout aurait pu bien se finir. Le rouquin baissa la tête, Byakuya avait toujours était comme ça, il le savait. Il savait que ça finirait par arriver mais il ne pensait pas réagir comme ça. Il releva la tête puis y grava la dernière image du brun qu'il voyait dans sa tête.

_J'irai en enfer , avec cette image  
Je n'peux plus contenir, mon amour et ma rage  
Je n'partirai pas sans lui  
oh no no oh no no oh no no oh  
je l'aime à mourir..._

Il n'en pouvait plus, cette image la hantait et il ferait tout pour ne plus en souffrir. Son amour débordait et se transformait en haine. En haine pour cette fille aux cheveux brun, en haine pour cet homme qu'il aimait, en haine pour sa faiblesse de l'aimer encore. Il voulait avant régler ses comptes. Il était prête, Kuchiki l'avait trompée dans ce monde mais peut-être serait-il quelqu'un de meilleur dans un autre monde. Le rouquin le savait si tout avait été à refaire il serait encore une fois retombé amoureux de Byakuya. C'était passionnel il l'aimait…il l'aimait à mourir. Et ils mourraient ensemble et ce soir.

_Ouh ouh (bang bang) ouh ouh ouh(babe) ouh(shot me down) ouh ouh (bang bang) ouh ouh  
ouh ouh (ban bang) ouh ouh (babe) ouh ouh (oh my babe shot me down)  
_

C'était décidé il ferait comme ça mais il lui manquait encore le courage de le mettre en pratique. C'était encore et toujours la même chose il n'était pas capable d'aller jusqu'au bout de ses idées. Renji tremblait de tous ses membres sur le point de tout laisser tomber quand un bruit plus aigu se fit entendre. Alors c'est en sursautant qu'il se laissa tomber à terre doucement en regardant le révolver qu'il avait toujours dans les mains. Pouvait-il le faire vraiment ? Si il avait douté maintenant tout était clair dans sa tête.

_"T'as pas entendu du bruit?  
NOON! BANG BANG  
Qu'est-ce que tu fais? BANG  
_

Doucement, il se remit sur pied étant à l'écoute du moindre bruit de la moindre parole mais plus rien ne sortait de la chambre jusqu'à ce que la voix de la jeune fille qui était dans la chambre se fit entendre :

« Tu n'as pas entendu du bruit ?

-… »

Renji venait de rentrer dans la chambre et Byakuya la regardait avec un air terrifié. Son révolver était pointé sur la brune qui était dans son lit celle-ci aussi venait de se figer, le regard suppliant l'intruse de ne rien faire. Une détonation retentit suivit d'un cri puis le calme plat juste percé par la respiration agitée du porteur de révolver. Puis Kuchiki revient à la réalité et cria :

« Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

-Je t'aime… » murmura-t-il.

Dans un autre moment de courage il appuya sur la détente, cette fois visant celui qu'il aimait.

_Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, jusqu'a ce que la mort nous sépare... BANG" _

Il regarda les deux corps dans le lit qui maintenant était couvert de sang. Les draps étaient si blancs au départ, un sourire ironique se dessina sur ses lèvres. Des coups se firent entendre à la porte puis des voix résonnèrent mais il ne comprit pas, ou ne voulu pas comprendre, ce qu'elles disait. Sa respiration était redevenue calme, et dans la froideur calme et destructrice qui l'avait accompagné tout cette soirée il monta son arme et la posa sur sa tempe. Il regarda un moment dans le vide puis ferma les yeux puis dit dans un murmure :

« C'était pour le meilleur et pour le pire, tu as choisi le pire je t'y accompagne donc… »

Une troisième et dernière détonation puis le son sourd d'un corps qui tombe. Le bruit de pas qui rentrent, les sirènes de voiture de police puis le vide, le néant total. Un visage avec le sourire.


	31. nuit de folie

Après une très longue pause pour manque d'inspiration je reposte enfin sur petit délire mdr. Avec une OS pour Bumblebee.

Résumé: Il se passe toujours plein de chose la nuit. Ce soir là c'est Grimmjow qui en fait les frais. (Pour ceux qui suivent KuroTsuki vous allez enfin apprendre ce qu'il se passe la nuit où Shinji rend visite à Grimmjow. Pour les autre c'est tout à fait comprhéensible sans avoir lu mon autre fic)

Yurika Schiffer: Ouais je sais pas très bien comme fic, la femme en question n'a pas forcément didentité tu peux lui mettre le visage que tu veux. Sinon ouoi je prends toujours les demandes d'OS mais je ne sais pas quand j'écrirais de nouveau.

Malo-chan: Heureuse que cela t'ai plu ^^

Bumblebee: Je sais que tu aimes Shinji, pour ton plus grand plaisir il st à l'honneur dans cet OS. J'aime beaucoup ton expression des sentiments vis-à-vis de ma dernière fic, ça m'a fait beaucoup rire. Au moins on sent que tu mets du coeur à écrire ce que tu penses.

Fyekawai: Alors toi tu étais dans des conditions extrême mdr, mais bon faut bien se mettre dans l'ambiance aussi. Je te rassure cet OS est plus joyeux, j'espère du moins qu'il te fera rire.

Freak: J'ai pris ton OS en compte, sinon merci du compliment ^^

Je laisse donc place à la fic.

* * *

Comme presque tout le monde, Grimmjow avait décidé qu'il était la bonne heure pour rentrer se coucher. Tout de même assez déçu de ne pas pouvoir partager la loge de son rouquin préféré, il entra dans sa loge en grognant. Il ne prit pas le soin d'allumer la lumière pour se changer puis s'écroula littéralement sur son lit quelques minutes plus tard. Pourtant le sommeil semblait le fuir plus ou moins, puisqu'il n'arriva pas à tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Se décidant tout de même à fermer les yeux le bleuté partit lui-même à la recherche de ce dieu qui restait décidé à le fuir. Il compta un long moment les moutons, qui étrangement était plus orange que blanc. On se doutera donc que ceci ne l'aida pas vraiment à s'endormir. C'est lorsqu'il réalisait ce fait indéniable, que la porte de sa loge s'ouvrit. Ce devait sans doute être Ulquiorra qui venait à son tour se coucher. Pourquoi était-il resté si tard debout, lui qui d'habitude était plutôt sage à ce niveau. Enfin Grimmjow ne s'interrogea pas plus à ce sujet, le brun faisait ce qu'il voulait de sa vie après tout.

C'est seulement après que son colocataire d'une nuit se fut installé qu'il retrouva un semblant de calme. De nouveau il chercha un moyen de s'endormir alors il laissa son esprit aller où bon lui semblait. Finalement au bout d'une petite demi-heure ses paupières se firent lourdes. Doucement il se laissa alors tomber dans les limbes du sommeil. Délicieusement comme si cela devenait un soulagement, il fallait dire que la soirée avait été riche en émotion. Le choc d'avoir entendu son rouquin chanter pour la première fois devait avoir un grand rapport avec son insomnie du moment.

C'est donc sur ces pensés qu'il s'endormit ne remarquant pas l'ombre qui observait derrière la fenêtre de la loge. Celle-ci se dirigea vers la porte dans l'espoir de s'introduire dans la petite chambre de fortune quand une voix la retint :

« Shinji à quoi tu joues encore ?

-Ah… euh… Kensei ? Tu es encore debout.

-Toi aussi apparemment. Tu devrais aller dormir, avec tout ce que tu as réussi à tes mettre dans le sang, tu risques de faire une bêtise. Encore.

-Mais non je vais très bien rassure-toi.

-Je vais tout de même te raccompagner.

-Mais ça va je te dis.

-Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. »

Sur ces sages paroles le blond se fit attrapé par le bras puis entraîné à la suite de l'autre homme. Arrivé devant la bonne loge Kensei daigna enfin libérer son « prisonnier ». Celui-ci lâcha un soupire à tuer un homme sur place, mais voyant le manque de réaction de l'autre acteur, il entra pour se coucher finalement. Une fois s'être assuré que le blond était véritablement couché le plus vieux se dirigea à son tour vers sa chambre de fortune, grognant contre Shinji qui ne savait pas maîtriser ses hormones.

Et encore s'il savait. Il n'avait fait que retarder une bombe à retardement.

Le soleil se levait peine lorsque Grimmjow entendit un bruit à côté de lui. Encore à moitié dans les vapes, il chercha à ouvrir les yeux pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. A bien y réfléchir il entendait des bruits de pas. Ulquiorra sortait bien tôt pour quelqu'un qui était rentré si tard. Pas que ça le dérange mais le bleuté se demandait comment il arrivait à un tel exploit. C'est lorsqu'une main se posa sur sa joue qu'il se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas le brun qui sortait de la pièce. Mais du coup il pensa plutôt à un petit Ichigo qui s'était levé tôt exprès pour lui faire une surprise.

La main commença à caresser doucement son cou et Grimmjow eut du mal à retenir un ronronnement de plaisir. Il renonça du coup à ouvrir les yeux pour simplement se laisser faire, après tout pourquoi refuser un bonjour du matin aussi sensuel ? Le bleuté sentit qu'on lui enlever sa couverture et un frisson parcouru sa peau. Il avait juste un T-shirt et un caleçon sur lui et l'air froid qui pouvait enfin atteindre sa chaleur ne se priva pas pour la faire diminuer. Enfin c'était sans compter la main qui commençait s'insinuer sous le haut du bleuté. L'effleurant, retraçant le contour de ses abdos, laissant de léger frisson montrer le chemin qu'elle suivait. Puis la main redescendit, toujours plus bas pour atteindre la frontière du caleçon.

Bien que ceci ne déplu pas forcément au bleuté, il y eut tout de même un léger truc qui clocha dans sa tête. Depuis quand Ichigo était aussi entreprenant ? Il espérait vraiment que le rouquin ai changé de personnalité durant la nuit, mais vu son caractère actuel cela semblait assez exclus. De plus au souvenir du bleuté, Ichigo lui faisait toujours un peu la tête alors un réveil comme celui-ci n'allait vraiment pas de paire avec son amant.

Mais du coup si ce n'était pas son amant qui était-ce ? Pris d'un gros doute et d'une grosse boule d'angoisse Grimmjow prit sur lui pour ouvrir les yeux. Ce qu'il vu lui glaça directement le sang et lui donna envi de les refermer de suite. Au dessus de lui se trouvait non pas le rouquin qu'il aurait voulu mais un blondinet qui n'aurait jamais du se trouver là.

Sous le choc Grimmjow se releva précipitamment faisait tomber Shinji qui se retrouva pas terre sur les fesses, les yeux grand ouverts. Comme s'il avait peur ce ne soit pas encore clair dans sa tête le bleuté s'écria :

« Mais vire tes pattes de là ! Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fou ici de toute façon ! »

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il entendit venant de l'autre côté de sa chambre un petit rire. Rire qui n'avait rien à voir avec le brun qui aurait normalement du partagé sa loge. Rire qui lui rappelait désagréablement quelqu'un. Un moment il crut qu'il était encore en train de dormir au beau milieu d'un cauchemar. Mais comme le blond se relever avec apparemment pour intention de se rapprocher de lui Grimmjow se convainquit qu'il était bien réveillé. Prit dans son élan il se leva et envoya un bon crochet du droit à l'acteur qui se retrouva pour le coup hors de la loge. Le bleuté en profita pour fermé la porte et se retrouva face à Nell qui avait apparemment dormi dans le lit d'Ulquiorra cette nuit-là. Ne cherchant même pas à réfléchir il demanda directement :

« Ce serait trop demandé de m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ?

-Pour Shinji-san je ne sais pas, gloussa une nouvelle fois Nell sous le regard noir du jeune homme, moi je suis ici parce que Rukia m'a demandé de passé la nuit ici plutôt que dans notre loge.

-J'comprend toujours pas quel est le rapport, râla le bleuté toujours dans le brouillard.

-Allons manger, le temps que tu te réveilles entièrement ensuite tout devrait devenir plus clair. »

La verte avait dit ça cachant un immense sourire, pensant que le bleuté était vraiment mignon lorsqu'il était perdu comme ça. Ils rejoignirent donc la salle où ils se réunissaient pour manger, il n'y avait encore personne. Grimmjow commença par s'avaler deux cafés histoires de se réveiller le plus possible. Le blond n'osa pas faire savoir sa présence avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne soit dans la pièce ayant trop peur de se retrouver une nouvelle fois confronté à un bleuté pas des plus contente. Pourtant il lui avait semblait qu'il avait apprécié ces petites caresses à son réveil.


	32. coincé!

Résumé: Grimmjow déjà pas mal sur les nerfs se retrouve coincé dans l'ascenseur qui devait le conduire à la chambre de son amant blessé. Heureusement il n'est pas seul.

Freak: Cet OS est pour toi. Tu ne m'as demandé qu'il n'y ai pas de lemon, il n'y en a pas, d'ailleurs ils sont même pas ensemble. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas. La nuit de Grimmjow ne te semblait pas comme ça? Tu t'attendais à quoi?

Fyakawai: Ahahah trop drôle et très vrai, j'y avais pas pensé. Des vertes et des pas mûres. Tu m'étonnes que ça refroidit, surtout si c'est le mec qui a déjà failli faire ça à ton petit ami mdr. Combien d'argent perdrait-il a faire des procès pour harcellement sexuel tu penses. Beaucoup à mon avis vu sa popularité. ^^

Sur ceux la fic ^^ n'hésitez à laisser vos demandes, je les traiterais quand je pourrais

* * *

C'était extrêmement presser que Grimmjow entrait dans sa voiture en cette fin d'après-midi. Il avait quitté son bureau en urgence venant de recevoir un appel des plus inquiétants. Il avait donc sollicité la gentillesse de son patron pour pouvoir partir plus tôt. Non mais quel idée avait-il eut ce rouquin d'avoir un accident aussi. Il aurait pas pu rentrer concentrer pour une fois et faire attention à cette fichue voiture. Et puis ce conducteur de merde, il aurait pu faire attention au pauvre piéton qui était devant lui non ? C'est stressé et énervé au possible qu'il entra dans l'hôpital pour se précipité vers l'hôtesse. Malheureusement pour le bleuté celle-ci était déjà en train de renseigner une autre personne et il du attendre son tour. Bien qu'une certaine distance de sécurité c'était faite autour de lui. Quand la femme devant lui eut tout ce qu'elle voulait il s'écria presque au nez de la pauvre personne d'accueil.

« Kurosaki Ichigo !

-Vous êtes de la famille ?

-Qu'est-ce t'en a à cirer tout ce que je veux c'est sa chambre !

-Je ne peux pas le donner à n'importe qui, seulement un proche peut voir monsieur Kurosaki en ce moment.

-C'est moi qui le bouscule tous les soirs, ça t'aide à me considérer comme important pour lui ?

-Euh… fit-elle dans un mignon petit rougissement, chambre 365, c'est au troisième étage. »

Elle avait cru bon de la précisé voyant que l'homme face à elle n'était plus à même de réfléchir convenablement. Mais ce dernier écouta à peine s'engouffrant dans l'ascenseur qui venait de s'ouvrir sur la personne juste devant quelques minutes plus tôt. La machine, en prit elle aussi pour son grade et le bleuté écrasa plusieurs fois le bouton de son étage, et oui il avait vraiment écouté finalement. Si bien qu'au bout d'un moment l'autre personne dans la cabine finit par lui recommander :

« Arrêtez ou l'ascenseur risque de mal le prendre.

-C'est une machine ! Comment une machine peut-elle mal prendre quelque chose. »

Comme pour répondre à sa question, l'habitacle se secoua pour finir par s'arrêter. D'après le compteur d'étage il était légèrement au dessus du second étage. Le bleuté râla contre la machine qui à son tour faisait tout pour lui pourrir sa journée encore plus.

« Comme ça par exemple, fit blasée la jeune femme qui était avec lui.

-T'sais pas comment faire pour que ça remarche au lieu de jouer à la maline.

-Appuies là-dessus, fit-elle en désignant le bouton rouge d'alarme passant elle aussi au tutoiement puisque son interlocuteur n'allait pas dans la finesse.

-Le rouge ?

-Oui. »

Une nouvelle fois le bleuté ne maîtrisa pas réellement sa force et le bouton rouge fit un drôle de craquement annonçant sa sinistre fin et ainsi qu'il n'aurait pas de secours avant que quelqu'un ne s'aperçoive qu'ils étaient coincés. La jeune femme soupira exaspérée par l'attitude de Grimmjow, puis reconsidéra l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

« C'est n'est pas stressant et s'énervant ainsi que les choses iront mieux tu sais. »

Le bleuté se tourna vers la blonde avec l'envie de la massacrer. Déjà qu'il n'était pas d'humeur mais si en plus on venait lui faire des réflexions. Fallait pas trop pousser non plus. Mais finalement il se figea avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Une expression tellement triste emplissait ses traits qu'il ne pu aller jusqu'à la fin de son action et resta simplement à la regarder bêtement.

« Il ne nous reste maintenant qu'à espérer que quelqu'un remarque que cet ascenseur ne marche plus et le fasse remarquer à la direction. Ne tape pas sur la paroi pour faire du bruit, je t'en supplie. »

Grimmjow stoppa une nouvelle fois son geste pour se laisser simplement glisser au sol en soupirant fortement. Il n'aimait pas être bloqué là alors que son amant avait besoin de lui en ce moment. Le bleuté ne savait même pas où en été son état et cela avait le don de lui créer une boule de panique au creux de l'estomac. Il détester se sentir aussi inutile. Il ne pouvait déjà pas faire grand-chose pour améliorer son état mais là coincer dans cette cabine il pouvait encore moins. Il ne le supporter pas et c'était ce qui créer sa mauvaise humeur actuelle.

« Que c'est-il passé ? »

La question cassa le semblant de silence qui s'était installé dans l'habitacle. Le bleuté remonta les yeux sur la jeune femme pour finir par lui lancer un regard noir, signifiant clairement qu'elle n'avait rien à voir là-dedans et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'explication. Alors ce fut elle qui s'expliqua :

« Il est évident que l'on va rester ici un moment et je n'ai aucune envie d'être avec quelqu'un qui est au bord de tout détruire simplement parce qu'il entend une mouche.

-Va falloir t'y faire pourtant, j'vais pas changer pour tes beaux yeux.

-Ce n'est pas en refoulant ta colère contre moi ou autre choses que les choses vont changer.

-Si ça me défoule moi, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire.

-Cela me fait que je n'ai pas envie d'être en compagnie d'un psychopathe.

-T'façon t'peux pas comprendre.

-Mon mari est dans le coma… depuis trois ans. »

Grimmjow releva une nouvelle fois les yeux vers elle pour retrouver la lueur triste qu'il lui avait vu la première fois qu'il avait porté les yeux sur elle. En fait si elle pouvait comprendre… c'était même plutôt lui qui ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait endurer. Pourtant il n'ajouta rien se contentant de la regarder, attendant sans doute qu'elle continue. C'était peut-être bas et faible mais se rendre compte que certains souffrent plus que nous nous fait reprendre conscience des choses à leur réelle place. C'était sans doute ce qui arrivait à Grimmjow en ce moment précis. La jeune femme continua comme si elle avait compris ce que recherchait le bleuté, pourtant elle ne reposa pas ses yeux bleu sur lui. Elle se contentait de fixer l'un des murs de la cage d'ascenseur sans réel lueur de vie dans les yeux.

« C'est arrivé l'hiver il y a trois ans. Peu de temps après noël. A ce moment la neige commençait à tomber mais une bonne couche de verglas avait déjà eut l'occasion de s'installer. Comme tous les ans, fit-elle avec un sourire ironique. Sauf que cette année notre fille était plus aventureuse que les autres années. Elle avait décidé d'aller dans sa cabane au sommet d'un arbre du jardin. Mon mari est parti la chercher ayant peur qu'elle ne se fasse mal mais finalement c'est lui qui glissa. Les arbres n'échappent pas au gel, fit-elle dans un petit rire jaune, très jaune. Il est tombé d'une hauteur de 4 mètres se cognant l'arrière de la tête. La moelle épinière en a prit un coup, et il a plusieurs lésions cérébrales. Depuis il est dans une chambre ici, branché à une machine pour être sûr qu'il reste en vie jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille enfin. »

A la fin de son récit elle planta ses yeux dans ceux du bleuté, le défiant d'être toujours aussi énervé et stressé. Mais elle n'en aurait même pas eut besoin. Il avait eut tout le temps de se remettre en question. De comprendre sa réaction excessive, mais c'était dans sa nature. Intérieurement il remerciait grandement cette femme qui lui avait permis de se calmer avant de se retrouver face à son amant.

Satisfaite, quant-à elle, que son compagnon se soit calmer elle se désintéressa presque de son sort quand elle entendit sa voix. Surprise elle retourna la tête vers lui pour voir son visage navré.

« Il rentrait du boulot. Normalement il aurait du rentrer plus tard et j'aurais du passer le prendre en voiture mais apparemment il avait fait quelques heures sup et on lui a permis de rentrer en milieu d'après-midi. Il s'est fait renversé par une voiture à quelques mètres de chez nous. Le chauffeur était apparemment au téléphone, surpris de parler si calmement de la personne qui avait accidenté son amant Grimmjow regarda autour de lui pour être sûr de ne pas rêver. Aux dernières nouvelles il a le bras et quelques côtes cassées mais surtout il est inconscient. Je n'en sais pas plus pour le moment à part qu'il est à un étage au dessus de moi et que je peux pas le voir.

-Tu y arriveras ne t'en fait pas. Et je suis sûre que tu arriveras au bon moment.

-Merci mais les petites phrases pour rassurer comme ça j'y crois pas.

-Qui sait.

-Jaggerjack Grimmjow.

-Coyote Hallibel. » (Je vous laisse deviner qui est le mari, c'est classique)

Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes dans le silence qui un long bruit métallique résonna autour d'eux. Puis quelques voix résonnèrent. Les deux échangèrent alors il regard soulagé. Grimmjow se releva alors que quelques voix leur parvenaient enfin. Après une bonne heure d'isolement. Alors qu'on était en fin d'après-midi. Les techniciens auraient du s'en apercevoir avant mais bon. Aucun des deux ne leur en tenaient rigueur réellement.

Le bleuté quitta enfin cet ascenseur en râlant tout de même pour bien faire sentir qu'il n'avait pas apprécié ce petit séjour. Pourtant avant que la blonde ne quitte son champ de vision il lui tandis la main, légèrement embarrassé.

« Je… Je suis sûr que ton mari va se remettre un jour.

-Je croyais que tu ne croyais pas à ce genre de phrases naïves.

-Y'a qu'les imbéciles qui changent pas d'avis. »

La jeune femme eut un petit sourire et serra la main tendue vers elle.

Ils se recroisèrent quelques jours plus tard dans le même ascenseur. Sauf que cette fois il n'y avait aucun fou bleuté qui essayait vainement de faire avancer plus vite une certaine machine, ne de blonde transpirant la tristesse. Grimmjow le remarqua tout de suite mais n'osa tout de même pas poser la question fatidique de peur de se tromper sur les raisons de ce retour à la joie. Mais Hallibel s'en chargea pour lui :

« Pour quelqu'un qui n'y croit pas, je trouve que tu prédis bien les choses.

-Et bien, je pourrai de même de toi. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire avant de se séparer. Ils ne savaient s'ils allaient encore se revoir mais une chose était sur il était devenu une personne importante l'une pour l'autre.


	33. parce que

Résumé: Je préviens attention spoil, si vous ne lisez pas les scan alors ne lisez pas cet OS. Après avoir perdu ses pouvoirs de shinigami Ichigo se plonge dans une transe qui a pour seul nom Rukia.

Hachi cette fic est pour toi.

Fyekawai: Yeah Ichi la victime le retour, ce rôle lui va tellement bien après tout. Contente que tu trouves que leur caractère respectif soit bien préservé c'était le but que je me suis fixée. C'est vrai ça peut-être que Starck dormait pauvre Hallibel. Si un jour t'as un Grimmjow (un chaton quoi) je veux être prévenue mdr.

Freak: Merci à toi ^^

Crack Pairing Love: Houlà que de choix, je sais pas encore lequel je vais faire mais certain m'attire bien. Reste à voir ce que j'en ferai ^^

Sur ce fic.

* * *

_Parce que j'ai toujours voulu te le dire mais que je n'ai jamais pu._

Ichigo baissa la tête elle était en train de disparaître, ce n'était pas comme s'il ne s'y attendait pas. Après tout maintenant ça n'avait plus d'importance s'il ne pouvait plus voir toutes ces choses, tous ces esprits. C'est vrai il allait enfin pouvoir se reposer et avoir une vie normale. C'était tout ce à quoi il aspirait une vie normal. Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à sourire ? Pourquoi sentait-il son cœur battre plus vite à mesure que la porte s'effaçait de sa vision ? En quel honneur ces yeux se mettaient soudainement à le piquer ? Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose, pour cet adieu, mais rien de concret ne sortit. Seulement un salut destiné à tous.

C'était la dernière fois où il aurait pu les voir. Aucun doute là-dessus, ils ne viendraient plus l'embêter sous prétexte qu'on avait besoin de sa force. Mais finalement il n'y avait qu'elle. Ironique n'est-ce pas, tout avait commencé avec elle tout ne pouvais que finir en sa présence. Oui c'était la dernière fois qu'il la voyait. Quelque chose se serra dans son cœur lorsqu'il se rendit à l'évidence. Plus rien ne serait comme avant, elle ne serait plus là.

Le rouquin arrêta de regarder le bitume au moment où ce fut clair dans sa tête. Il avait voulu protéger tout le monde et avait réussi. En échange il avait perdu tous ses pouvoirs mais qu'importe tout le monde était sauf. Ca n'avait pas d'importance s'il ne pouvait plus voir ou ressentir personne de la Soul Society, tant qu'il savait qu'ils étaient en bonne santé. Il savait, il avait toujours su que ça finirai ainsi, pourtant il n'avait jamais rien dit. Il entra chez lui sans grande motivation après avoir saluer ses amis, puis monta dans sa chambre. Il allait se changer quand il s'aperçu qu'il n'avait pas la force d'ouvrir son placard. Une simple et stupide porte, pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à l'ouvrir ?

Ichigo n'était pas dupe, pas sur ça. Il savait… Il savait qu'il avait peur d'ouvrir cette porte et n'avoir rien d'autre que du vide. Sans aucune présence, sans sa présence. Il craignait ce silence trop imposant alors que d'habitude des cris résonnaient dans sa chambre. Même Kon était aux abonnés absents. Il avait peur car cette absence pointait du doigt toutes les choses qu'il n'avait pu faire. Toutes les choses qu'il n'avait pas eut le courage d'hurler à son tour. Toutes les choses qu'il n'avait pas eut la force de dire parce qu'il savait que ça finirai ainsi.

Le jeune homme se laissa choir sur son lit, le regard vide posé sur le plafond de sa chambre. Sans s'en rendre compte une larme glissa le long de sa tempe. Quel faible avait-il fait encore pour ne pas réussir à faire face à la réalité. Il posa un bras sur son visage masquant ses yeux pour ne plus voir que du noir.

_Parce que tu n'es plus là et que je me sens vide._

Ichigo allait en cours, il n'avait plus que ça à faire de toute façon. Il avait réussi à renouer avec ses amis qui en fin de compte ne lui en voulaient pas. C'était grâce à lui que tout le monde était vivant après tout, ça efface pas mal de chose. C'est peu de dire. Des fois il se retournait croyant sentir sa présence derrière lui, puis secouer la tête dépité. Même si ça avait été le cas, il n'aurait jamais pu la voir. Elle lui avait bien dit qu'elle serait là puisqu'elle pouvait encore la voir. Mais à quoi bon si ce n'était pas réciproque.

Il avait pris l'habitude, tous les soirs avant de se coucher de parler un peu. Il s'adressait au vide comme si quelqu'un pouvait l'entendre se doutant bien que sa chambre était vide de toute présence. A la fin de chaque monologue il attendait un peu, dans l'espoir de voir un signe ou quelque chose. Mais jamais rien, juste le vide auquel il était maintenant habitué. Alors il se couchait le visage neutre, le cœur serré.

Jamais il n'avait osé ouvrir à nouveau son armoire. Il avait demandé à sa sœur de bien vouloir sortir ses vêtements pour qu'il puisse avoir de quoi se changer mais jamais il ne l'avait ouvert. Yuzu ne l'ayant que lorsqu'elle était sûre qu'il se trouvait en classe. Elle regardait son frère devenir lentement mais surement une ombre. Aussi vide que ce qui l'entourait, que le silence qui l'accompagnait. Il ne répondait que peu aux remarques de son père. Esquivait le plus possible les rencontres avec les autres personnes pour s'enfermer dans cette chambre qu'il trouvait trop vide.

_Parce que je ne voulais rien dire et que maintenant ça me ronge._

_Parce que maintenant que je ne peux plus te voir tout est perdu._

_Voilà pourquoi mon cœur saigne toutes les nuits._

_Voilà la seule chose que je regrette._

_Je t'aime Rukia._

Ce soir là la pile de livre sur le bureau d'Ichigo tomba.

* * *

Voilà voilà. Pas très joyeux tout ça, je sais désolée. J'étais pourtant en forme ce soir-là mais quand j'ai cherché une idée pour faire un IchiRuki j'ai tout de suite pensé au moment où Ichigo la regarde disparaître. Je vous dis pas le coup de déprime quand j'ai écrit l'histoire. Surtout que j'ai du relire le chapitre en question qui a toujours eut le don de m'émouvoir et vi l'auteur réussit à me tirer quelques larmes . Bref voilà quelques explications que je ne voulais pas donner avant l'histoire en elle-même.

Elle est un peu courte mais je ne voyais pas quoi rajouter, donc je l'ai laisser comme ça j'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas trop

Sur ce j'attends vos demande d'OS,mettez-moi au défi ou alors faîtes-vous simplement plaisir, "petit délire?" est là pour ça.


	34. jeu de la bouteille GrimmHisa

Os pour Shashiin: Rien de tel qu'une soirée pour faire connaissance. Et ca Hisagi va l'apprendre. Pas besoin de plus d'explication GrimmHisa.

shirokuro85: Non jamais pensé de yaio avec Muramasa ^^" mais peut-être que si tu me dis avec qui l'inspi me viendra.

Dixy01: Je te mets un autre lien pour l'image d'Ichigo, l'autre est périmé ^^. http:/ www. / ?id= 514591Ichigosweet1. jpg. Fait attention au espace.

Shashiin: Je n'en ai fait qu'un sur les trois ^^" désolée je me pencherai peut-être sur les suivant, à moins que tu n'es d'autre proposition à me faire.

* * *

Hisagi regardait encore totalement dubitatif le bleuté qui venait de s'installer sur son lit et maintenant le regardait fixement. Comme si lui savait réellement ce qu'il fallait faire dans cette situation. Il avait bien dit que c'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça et honnêtement les évènements ne s'étaient pas non plus montrés en sa faveur. Que se passait-il ? Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

FLASH BACK

Shuhei venait d'être tiré de sa chambre par Renji son voisin, et au passage meilleur ami. C'était le milieu des vacances d'automne et l'internat était presque vide de ses occupants. Ceux qui restaient, ils se connaissaient tous à force de d'être ensemble à chaque vacances, avaient décidé de faire une sorte de petite soirée. Même si le brun n'était pas vraiment chaud pour y aller là il fallait avouer qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans l'espèce de petit salon qui avait été aménagé pour que les étudiants puissent se retrouver ailleurs que dans les chambres. Il y avait dans le petit groupe, Renji, Shuhei, Matsumoto, Gin, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rukia, Shinji, Lisa, Ichigo, Inoue, Tatsuki, Ulquiorra, qui avait du être lui aussi tiré de sa chambre par le dernier qui n'était autre que Grimmjow. Au final cette soirée se passa comme à l'habitude, ils avaient descendu quelques bouteilles amenées en douce par Ikkaku et Matsumoto. Mais au bout d'un moment, lorsque l'ambiance retombait un peu, vous savez le moment où plus personne ne parle et se contente de boire son verre, et bien à ce moment là Matsumoto proposa un jeu. Et pas n'importe lequel, sans doute avait-elle une idée derrière la tête. En effet la rousse leur demanda de faire un cercle pour effectuer un jeu de la bouteille.

« Tout le monde connait les règles je suppose ? demanda-t-elle tout de même.

-Non, remarqua Shuhei qui devint alors le centre des regards.

-Moi non plus, le soutint Ulquiorra qui n'était pas non plus un adepte de soirée de ce genre.

-Bien c'est simple, un de nous fera tourner la bouteille au centre, et il devra embrasser celui sur qui la bouteille tombe. La première fois sur la joue, puis si ça retombe sur les mêmes personnes sur la bouche et la troisième fois c'est la pelle. Comprit ?

-Hum, firent les deux bruns assez dubitatifs.

-Qui commence ? demanda Rukia.

-Honneur au débutant ! » déclara Gin.

Ils se regardèrent puis le tatouer eut semble-t-il plus de courage puisqu'il se saisi de la bouteille pour la faire tourner. Elle tomba finalement sur le bleuté qui haussa un sourcil surpris. Mais aucun des deux ne rechigna et ils se firent la bise comme indiqué dans la règle.

Le jeu continua tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'un couple arrive à sa troisième fois ensemble, ce fut Matsumoto qui manifesta sa joie la première s'écriant :

« Aller les gars, la pelle ! »

Shuhei, puisqu'effectivement c'était bien lui, avec une troisième fois Grimmjow, soupira un peu avant de s'avancer vers le bleuté. Remarquant ce petit détail, ce dernier lui souffla juste avant de l'embrasser :

« Ca te dérange tant que ça de le faire ? »

Mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il prenait déjà possessivement ses lèvres quémandant bien vite l'entrée, que le brun n'eut d'autre choix que donner. Matsumoto l'attendait au tournant. Mais finalement ce n'était pas si désagréable et plutôt même envoutant, il se laisserait bien aller un peu plus longtemps comme ça. Mais l'autre se décolla et reprit sa place dans le cercle, pas sans lui avoir tout de même adressé un clin d'œil, qui fit bien rire l'assemblé. C'est en reprenant sa place que le brun demanda :

« Que se passe-t-il la quatrième fois Matsumoto ?

-Tu prévois qu'on retombe encore ensemble, charia le bleuté, j'te fais de l'effet ?

-Juste pour être prévenu, répondit-il haussant les épaules.

-Normalement ça continu en pelle jusqu'à la fin du jeu, répondit la jeune femme.

-Et si on corsait un peu la chose ? proposa Gin sourire sadique à l'appuie.

-Dis toujours ça peut être intéressant, fit Ikkaku.

-Les deux concernés doivent passés une journée ensemble coincé dans une des chambres. Les deux derniers encore en jeu devront se charger d'amener la nourriture et tout ce qui est ravitaillement, expliqua-t-il faisant sentir que tout le monde aurait une chance d'aller jusqu'à ce quatrième palier.

-Ca me va », fit savoir Renji.

Et comme tout le monde acquiesça à sa suite Shuhei se fit violence en attrapant la bouteille. Il espérait grandement de ne pas devoir passer une journée entière coincé avec le bleuté. Pas qu'ils se détestaient… en fait ils n'avaient jamais vraiment fait attention l'un à l'autre, mais il avait une certaine réputation. Et vu les réactions qu'il avait pendant le jeu, le brun se demandait ce qu'il se passerait si en effet ils devaient passer une journée coincé dans une de leur petite chambre. Le jeune homme fit alors tourner la bouteille qui s'arrêta finalement sur Renji. Soulagé sans vouloir le montrer il se tourna sur le côté pour smacker le coloré.

Le jeu continua encore un moment puis quand vint le tour du bleuté Shuhei sentit une petit appréhension revenir. Et il avait totalement raison car la bouteille s'arrêta une nouvelle fois sur lui. Il y eut un moment où tout le monde stagna, les deux jeunes hommes en profitèrent pour s'observer, puis Matsumoto reprit les choses en main.

« On a notre premier couple, c'est-y pas mignon. Depuis le début ils étaient fait pour être ensemble, non ?

-C'est vrai que pour que ça aille si vite, remarqua Shinji. La bouteille est pas truquée au moins ?

-Comment veux-tu qu'une bouteille dans laquelle on a bu soit truqué, boke, remarqua Ichigo.

-C'était un coup du destin moi j'dis ! s'écria Matsumoto.

-Et donc, on est sensé aller où ? demanda le brun.

-Ta chambre est plus près Shu, lui fit savoir Renji qui pour le coup ne l'aidait pas vraiment.

-Aller plus vite on y sera plus vite on pourra sortir », trancha le bleuté.

FIN FLASH BACK

Une nouvelle fois Shuhei regarda l'autre étudiant qui prenait ses aises sur son lit, le seul lit de la petite chambre. 13 mètres carré à deux, ça fait pas beaucoup. Heureusement ça ne durerait qu'une journée. Ses pensés furent interrompues par le bleuté qui bailla, le jeune homme regarda l'heure et s'aperçu qu'en effet il était minuit passé. En somme un exploit pour lui, qu'il soit resté en soirée aussi longtemps, mais il doutait que l'autre soit à sa limite. Bien qu'il rebailla une nouvelle fois.

« Il serait peut-être temps d'aller se coucher, proposa-t-il.

-Ca va pas, j'vais pas m'coucher à l'heure des poules.

-Il est bien loin d'être l'heure des poules, remarqua-t-il assez amusé par l'expression. De plus c'est la troisième fois que tu bailles.

-Ca c'est l'coup de pompe de minuit, dans dix minutes ça ira mieux. T'as pas un jeu d'cartes plutôt pour passer le temps ?

-En effet j'ai ça… Tu veux faire quoi ?

-Strip poker ?

-Quoi ? s'étrangla le brun.

-Bah on est bien là pour quelque chose, vaut mieux ça que je te saute dessus. Si je m'ennuie c'est certainement ce qui va se passer. C'est toi qui voit.

-Bien mais tu risques certainement d'avoir une mauvaise surprise.

-Tu veux dire quoi par là.

-Oh tu vas vite comprendre. »

Le brun lui fit un petit sourire en coin, apparemment très sûr de lui. Ce que Grimmjow avait du mal à comprendre, il devait connaître sa réputation, vu le peu d'entrain qu'il avait eut pour l'emmener dans sa chambre. Alors pourquoi maintenant alors qu'il lui proposer un jeu des plus controversés il se sentait sûr de lui ? Surtout avec le bleuté comme adversaire.

Mais en effet l'étudiant comprit bien vite ce qu'avait voulu dire Shuhei. Et pour cause il se retrouvait torse nue avec pour seul couverture son pantalon et boxer. Face à lui le brun n'avait enlevé que ses chaussures, chaussettes et sa cravate, de plus le bleuté soupçonnait qu'il avait fait exprès de perdre ses parties pour se mettre plus à l'aise. Pour cause depuis il n'avait plus perdu une seule partie depuis. Il grogna un peu demandant :

« 'Tain mais t'es un expert ou quoi ?

-J'ai déjà gagné des tournois c'est ainsi que je paye mes études.

-Oh les parents aident pas ?

-Ils sont morts, déclara le brun d'une voix neutre comme si cela ne l'affectait pas plus que ça.

-Ah j'vois. Bon ça sert plus à rien d'jouer, puisque de toute façon j'en verrais pas plus, c'est bien ça ?

-En effet.

-T'es pas drôle.

-Nous n'avons pas les même genres de jeu, soupira-t-il un peu en rangeant ses cartes.

-Tu devrais t'laisser aller des fois, ronronna-t-il d'une voix que Shuhei jugea pour la première fois sensuelle.

-Pourquoi, pour finir par faire une connerie avec toi ? Excuses-moi je ne fais pas dans les coups d'un soir.

-Hey j'sais qu'j'ai une sale réputation mais j'fais pas non plus dans les coups d'un soir.

-…, il le regarda relevant un sourcil dubitatif devant la révélation.

-Ils peuvent pas s'contenter d'un soir, c'est simple.

-Je ne parlais pas de ça, Grimmjow, soupira-t-il une nouvelle. Je ne veux pas coucher avec quelqu'un que je n'aime pas. Ca n'a pas vraiment de sens.

-Tellement coincé. Et le plaisir simple t'y as jamais pensé ? Puis tu sais beaucoup de couples se forment avec pour base un coup d'un soir.

-Et se séparent quelques mois après. Ce n'est pas ce que je cherche. Ne compte pas sur moi pour ça.

-Pourtant il m'a semblé que tu as apprécié mes baisers tout à l'heure.

-En effet, après tout je suis un jeune homme parfaitement bien constitué, il n'y aurait qu'un fou pour dire que tu n'embrasses pas bien. Cependant ça ne fait pas tout. Je vais me changer, finit-il par déclarer, après je me coucherais donc fais-en autant. »

Et il s'enferma dans la petite salle de bain, plus pour se faire une brève toilette avant de dormir que par réelle pudeur. Il enfila son T-shirt de nuit et retira son pantalon pour rester en caleçon. Lors qu'il sortit de la chambre se fut pour découvrir le bleuté avait lui seulement son sous-vêtement sur le seul lit de la chambre. Il ne pouvait décemment pas dormir dans le même lit que l'autre, c'était littéralement tenter le diable. Mais malgré cette remarque flagrante, il n'y avait pas d'autre endroit, et il ne disposait pas d'un autre matelas à mettre par terre.

« J'peux dormir par terre s'tu m'donnes un coussin. »

Le brun se tourna surpris vers le bleuté. Il avait apparemment compris ce à quoi il était en train de penser et se proposait gentiment. Il y avait quelque chose de louche non ?

« Fait pas cette tête-là j'ai un minimum d'éducation je te signal.

-J'en doutais vois-tu. Mais j'en ai aussi et je ne peux pas te laisser dormir par terre dans ma chambre.

-Bah t'as qu'à venir là alors ! s'exclama-t-il ouvrant grand les bras.

-Dos contre dos. »

Comme annoncé il rentra dans le lit dos à son camarade, qui leva les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr lui n'avait absolument pas envie de se la jouer comme ça et referma ses bras autour du brun. Ce dernier grimaça et voulu répliquer qu'il n'avait en fait aucune éducation mais les lèvres de Grimmjow sur son cou le stoppa. Il se tendit tout entier surtout lorsque les mains se frayèrent un chemin sous le T-shirt. Shuhei voulu se relever mais apparemment l'autre étudiant le tenait bien.

« Allez laisse-toi faire tu verras, c'est pas si mal.

-Ce n'est pas la question, je t'ai dit que je ne faisais pas de ça.

-Et moi je suis sûr que je vais arriver à mes fins. »

En effet plus le temps passait plus Shuhei se laissait envahir d'une douce torpeur. Il n'avait jamais douté que le bleuté savait y faire, c'était pourquoi il avait voulu se méfier mais c'était trop tard maintenant. La machine était trop bien lancée et il se laissait prendre au jeu.

Le lendemain lorsqu'il se réveilla Shuhei se sentit blottit contre quelqu'un, ce qui en soit n'était pas normal. Poussant la réflexion plus loin il se souvenait qu'il n'était pas rentré seul. Le brun soupira un peu et se tourna vers le réveil, faisant tout de même attention à ne pas réveiller l'autre occupant du lit. Il était 9h passé, une heure raisonnable pour se lever. Ce qu'il voulu faire, mais un mal de fesses l'en empêcha. Un moment paniqué il se demanda ce qu'il se passait jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un petit rire venant de derrière lui. Grimmjow se foutait de lui. Alors il percuta, ils avaient… Le brun se mordit la lèvre, c'était la seule solution. Furieux contre lui-même il sortit du lit, oubliant totalement son mal ainsi que l'autre occupant qui râla, et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

Comment avait-il pu faire une telle connerie ? Avec Grimmjow en plus ? Le type le plus insaisissable qu'il connaissait. Le brun alluma la douche qu'il laissa couler sur lui encore en T-shirt. Il jura, ce qui n'était absolument pas familier chez lui, et retira le vêtement trempé pour le balancer dans l'évier. Avec Grimmjow ! Bien sûr il était beau, bien sûr il était séduisant et faisant surtout tout pour l'être. Mais il était surtout le mec auquel il ne fallait pas s'attacher. Et pour Shuhei il était impensable de passer une nuit avec quelqu'un à qui il ne parlerait plus ensuite. Sans parler de romantisme, l'acte perdait tout son sens si on ne le faisait pas avec une personne à qui on tient. Ce qui venait justement de se produire. Et puis de toute façon, Shuhei savait très bien que maintenant il ne regarderait plus jamais le bleuté comme avant. Il se connaissait et rester juste ami serait impossible…

C'est à ce moment qu'il entendit qu'on frappait à la porte d'entrée. Certainement le petit déjeuné. Ils étaient matinaux pour un lendemain de soirée. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il éteignit l'eau ou se décida à sortir de la salle de bain. D'ailleurs il comptait bien y passer le reste de son temps. En aucun cas il ne voulait revoir le bleuté.

« Oï la bouffe est là alors grouille toi ou je mange tout. »

De toute façon il n'avait pas faim. Soudain l'eau devint froide, si bien qu'il râla de nouveau et l'arrêta. Le problème du ballon d'eau chaude… surtout en commun. Il ne quitta pas pour autant le bac, profitant de la chaleur qui l'habitait encore. Il s'assit alors pour réfléchir à la situation plus posément. Il faut dire que l'eau froide ça calme.

Ce n'est qu'une heure après qu'il entendit de nouveau le bleuté toquer à la porte. Mais il n'avait toujours pas envi de le voir.

« Bon qu'est-ce tu fou, t'es tombé dans le trou des chiottes ?

-Laisse-moi Grimmjow ?

-Quoi tu boudes parce que t'as pas réussi à tenir tes principes. Que veux-tu je suis le meilleur.

-La ferme.

-Bon laisse-moi rentrer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas dans laisse-moi ? »

Mais la porte s'ouvrit alors, il avait mal fermé le verrou ? Non impossible… Il remarqua alors le couteau dans la main du bleuté, qu'il reposa ensuite à sa place. L'enfoiré il avait tourné le verrou depuis l'extérieur. Shuhei tiqua un peu, vexé certainement un peu aussi, puis il regarda l'autre étudiant qui s'accroupissait devant lui.

« Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Ta victoire est pas encore assez grande, qu'il faut que t'en rajoute ?

-Oh que oui j'ai une belle victoire. Même si c'est certainement pas ce à quoi tu penses, spèce d'imbécile.

-Non mais j'y crois pas, d'abord tu me voles quelque chose d'important mais en plus tu me traites d'imbécile !

-Oh c'était ta première fois ? sourit grandement le bleuté.

-Je t'emmerde.

-Houlà, je sens que t'es vraiment énervé là pour dire des grossièretés.

-C'est ça alors pars de là s'il te plait.

-Hum certainement, mais je pense pas que je vais faire ça, expliqua-t-il se pencha un peu plus vers le brun pour poser une main sur le mur à côté de sa tête.

-Quoi ?

-Tu vois, j'ai mi tellement de temps à rentrer dans ton champ de vision que je tiens pas vraiment à en sortir maintenant.

-Arrête de dire des stupidités ! On se voit tous les jours ! »

Pour toute répartie le bleuté posa ses lèvre sur celles de l'autre étudiant. Surpris il ne chercha même pas à l'éviter. Il avait même du mal à analyser ce qu'il se passait, si bien qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire autre chose que de lui répondre. S'il avait été un peu plus conscient sans doute l'aurait-il repoussé mais là… Grimmjow n'avait-il pas déjà eu ce qu'il voulait ?

« Et est-ce quand dans ces nombreux jours où on s'est vu j'aurais pu faire quelque chose comme ça ? »

Voilà la seule explication qu'apporta l'autre à son geste. Le brun cligna des yeux avant de fixer le regard azur. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Surtout venant de Grimmjow… De toute façon la meilleure façon de le savoir était encore de demander, ce dont ne se priva absolument pas le locataire de la chambre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette simuli-déclaration ?

-Rien de plus que la vérité.

-Tu parles, avec tout ceux ou celles que tu t'es taper. Je suis sûr que tu leur dis à tous. Me prends pas pour plus stupide que je suis.

-Pourtant je vais commencer à le croire, soupira le bleuté qui commençait à perdre patience. Ecoute pour reprendre tes mots, je suis un jeune homme en parfaite constitution et moi j'avais besoin de passer à l'acte tu vois.

-Je…

-Et puisque je n'entrais pas dans ton champ de vision alors n'importe qui d'autre suffisait.

-C'est ignoble ce que tu dis.

-Sans doute de ton point de vue. Vu comme tu es coincé. Mais crois moi qu'aucune des personnes ne s'est senti roulées. Elles savaient depuis le début ce qu'il en était… en fait elles voulaient juste la même chose que moi. Un plan cul et c'est tout. Mais maintenant que j'suis là tu vois je vais plus pouvoir mais contenter de ça. Alors comme tu peux enfin m'entendre tu vas devoir me supporter encore un long moment si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as pas dit ça hier soir ?

-Parce que t'aurais pas prit ça pour la vérité mais seulement comme un plan pour t'avoir. »

Il avait raison. Grimmjow n'avait plus aucun intérêt à lui raconter tout ça maintenant. Il avait déjà eut ce qu'il voulait alors il pouvait penser que… que c'était vrai. Il fixa de nouveau les yeux azur qui semblaient si sûr d'eux. Le brun sourit un peu et demanda :

« Très longtemps alors ?

-Aussi longtemps que tu pourras me supporter, baka ! Allez viens il reste du p'tit déj."

* * *

Petit délire est toujours ouvert, n'hésitez pas à laisser une demande... même si je prends mon temps elles sont toujours enregistrée.


End file.
